Harry Potter y el Cambio del Pasado
by black16
Summary: Entrenamiento, preparación, valor y mucha entrega es lo que le espera a Harry antes de luchar contra Voldemort,al menos eso es lo que le dice Dumbledore. Pero ciertas circunstancias hacen que viaje al pasado y tenga que dejar morir a su familia¿lo hará?
1. Chapter 1

Eran las doce menos cinco, mas o menos, y una solitaria figura se estaba helando de frío en un parque para niños muggle de Westminster, el sujeto, vestido con una larga capa marrón oscuro y coronada por una capucha con la que este se cubría la cabeza, aprecia estar esperando algo, aun observándole de lejos, se le notaba nervioso, y miraba a todos lados esperando a algo o a alguien mientras saltaba con el menor ruido, similar al de un chirriante columpio.

Entonces se escucho en toda la plaza un suave ¡plop! Y una figura alta y delgada, de espaldas, se acerco a la otra con parsimonioso andar, a zancadas largas.

Albus Dumbledore se acerco al sujeto que lo miraba ya sin esa soberbia característica de su familia, igual a la que Sirius había tenido antes de ingresar en prisión, aunque prefería no pensar en él, ya que muchas cosas de esa muerte habían sido su culpa aunque procuraba no pensar mucho en eso, la gente siempre había visto en él a alguien con infinitas respuestas, alguien con valentía y sabiduría inigualables, pero el sabia muy bien que no era invencible, ni perfecto, era un anciano al que su hora le estaba llegando, aunque, por el bien de todos, utilizaba la magia para alargar su tiempo, era mas lento, sin duda, su mano izquierda podía atestiguarlo, tenia pensado vivir hasta que Voldemort o Harry muriese, por supuesto, el rogaba con Todo su ser para que Harry fuese el vencedor. Ahora se planteo el hecho de que precisamente ella le pidiese ayuda, una persona tan orgullosa de su sangre, de su supuesta realeza, mujer de uno de los magos de sangre pura más finos y distinguidos, aunque siempre había advertido de su debilidad, eran tres hermanas muy singulares, la rebelde, la sumisa y la orgullosa, ella siempre había sido el eslabón más débil, y ahora estaba ahí, pidiendo la piedad que el sabia ella nunca tendría si no tuviese que tenerla.

- Hola Narcissa, me a sorprendido mucho contactaras conmigo, aunque no demasiado gratamente, he de decir.

- No utilices este tono conmigo Dumbledore- su estado era lamentable, tenia ojeras, los ojos estaban irritados y tenia una mirada de furia contenida- no es una de tus alumnas.

- si una supuesta mortífaga quiere advertirme de algo, o darme un mensaje de Voldemort- Narcissa se estremeció al oír su nombre- no esta en condiciones de ser descortés ni arrogante, pero supongo, que no es por eso por lo que me has pedido venir, así que aun mas cortes deberías ser.

Ahora si que la mujer se puso pálida, un unicornio adulto era moreno comparado con ella, bajo los hombros y se volvió a sentar en el columpio, aprecia otra vez una alumna delante de su profesor mas temido.

- yo quería pedirte un favor… no mas bien una petición, no, mas bien ayuda… el señor oscuro…

- ¿qué misión te ha encargado?

- no a mi… sino a …

-¿a Draco?

- Sí, a mi hijo… ¡mi único hijo!- ahora si que se derrumbo del todo, sé cayo al suelo convulsionándose en llantos, le dolía él estomago de tanto llorar, era lastimosa a la vista. Era curioso como podía ser el ser humano, era curioso que una persona sola se daba cuenta de las barbaridades cuando las sufría en carne propia, el no podía entender por que alguien sé hacia Mortifago, cuando estaba claro que a Voldemort no le importaba nadie mas que el y su poder. Al parecer esa gente tan hambrienta de poder como Voldemort, aunque mediocre, se amparaba en esas creencias aun teniendo miedo a su amo.- ¡esto es una venganza, lo sé! Es por las fallas de Lucius, es por que no ha cumplido su ultima misión, es por que se dejo encarcelar por segunda vez, aun sabiendo que en el próximo asalto a Azkaban saldrá…

Dumbledore miro esta escena con expresión de dura he insondable indiferencia.

- así que te da miedo que tu hijo fracase y pague el precio¿eh?

- ¡es solo un niño!

- tu amo ha matado niños Muggles.

- ¡el no es mi amo!, Yo no soy una de sus esclavos.

- lo eres, solo que indirectamente, además¿por qué iba a querer salvar yo a tu hijo¿Crees que su vida vale mas que la de los demás?

- si, digo no¡es mi único hijo!- se arrodillo y tomo el bajo de su túnica- por favor, manténle a salvo, sálvalo de la ira del señor tenebroso.

- tal vez consiga su misión¿por cierto, cual es?

- No. Puedo decírtelo, no hasta que aceptes, no creo que lo consiga, ni siquiera el señor tenebroso puede conseguirlo.

- acepto ayudarte con la condición de que me digas cual es esa dichosa misión.

- tiene que matar a Potter.

Dumbledore se dio cuenta de lo valiosa que era esa información, con ella podría mantener a salvo a Harry y de paso a las posibles víctimas indirectas que pidiese causar.

- de acuerdo, salvare a tu hijo¿cómo piensa tu Draco matar a Harry?

- no será Draco el que ideé el plan, sino el señor tenebroso el que lo hará.

-¿todavía no lo sabe?

- No lo sé, pero no se lo ha dicho a Draco, de eso estoy segura.

- de acuerdo, ahora creo que es hora de hablar de las condiciones¿o creías que yo iba a acceder por las buenas?

- no creo que deba haber, te he contado el plan del señor tenebroso sobre Potter.

- Voldemort ha ido a por Harry desde que nació, no creo que la amenaza de tu hijo fuera a ponerle en peligro aun más inminente.

- de acuerdo¿cuáles son?- aunque ya se imaginaba cuales serian

- espiaras a tu hermana Bellatrix, mejor dicho, te enteraras de todo lo que puedas pero sin levantar sospechas.

Acepto¿pero como sé que no me engañaras?

¿No confías en mi palabra Narcissa?

Yo no confío en nadie Dumbledore.

Pues entonces haremos un sello mágico sobre nuestras palabras- dicho esto, saco un pergamino y una pluma vuelapluma de color dorado y rojo carmesí- ¿es preciosa verdad? Hecha con una pluma de mí mismo fénix. Ahora bien: - cogió la mano derecha de Narcissa-

¿Juras, Narcissa Malfoy, que obtendrás toda la información que puedas sobre los planes de Lord Voldemort indagando en tu hermana Bellatrix?

- si, acepto¿ahora me toca a mi no? –entonces puso la mano derecha de Dumbledore sobre el pergamino

¿Juras, Albus Dumbledore, que protegerás a mi hijo de la ira del señor oscuro si, llegado el caso, este tuviera que recibirla?

Si, juro.-entonces dos bandas de luz se juntaron sobre las manos apoyadas en el pergamino mientras este se prendía en llamas, entonces, la luz se convirtió en oro y junto las manos, un segundo después, el oro desapareció y separaron sus manos a un tiempo.

¿Cómo salvaras a mi hijo de la ira del señor oscuro si este falla?

Tu me avisaras y me lo traerás, con suerte, conseguiré salvaras a Lucius y ti también, bueno, se me ha hecho tarde, adiós- dicho esto y sin dejar a la otra responder, se desapareció rumbo de rescatar a alguno de un lugar terrible.

A un 4 Km de distancia, un muchacho de 17 años recién cumplidos hacia media hora, esperaba impaciente que su director y porque no decirlo, su héroe, el mejor mago que conocería jamas le recogiera de la asquerosa casa en la que se encontraba. Se preguntaba por que el director no había resuelto él recogerlo antes de que cumpliera la mayoría de edad, pero el caso es que si el mismísimo Dumbledore iba a recogerlo y, (estaba seguro de esto ultimo), la orden del fénix al completo estaba vigilando la casa, Voldemort no atacaría, ya que sabia que no podía vencer a Dumbledore, y que, además, la orden del fénix no solo contaba con veinte miembros, sino que habían mas, solo que el no los conocía a todos. Había tenido que recoger todas sus preciadas pertenencias mágicas, no por que fueran caras, sino porque eran cosas aparentemente sin valor, pero para él valían una escoba de oro macizo. Estaba perdido en estos pensamientos cuando recordó algo que la tenia mas preocupado aún que su aventura de esa noche. Cuando había ido a recoger el relicario con Dumbledore, este no estaba allí, era uno falso con las iniciales R.A.B, no sabia que significaban, pero eso solo añadía un obstáculo a su misión con los horrocruxes. Después de volver a Hogwarts, habían ido al despacho del director, era una suerte que fuera tan tarde, por que no había nadie por allí, entonces bajó a por Snape, subieron juntos al despacho y Snape le dio una poción revitalizante al anciano. Se fue a la cama y, de vuelta a l torre de Gryffindor…

FLASH BACK

_**¿-¿Dónde habéis ido esta noche, Potter?**_

_**- lo siento, pero no puedo contárselo, órdenes del director**_

_**- el director confía en mi Potter, puedes hablar.**_

_**- Sé que confía en usted, aún no sé por qué, pero es así**__ - entonces un recuerdo chocó con la mente de Harry.. ¡¡¡¡¡La profesora Trelawney!!!!!- __**de todas formas, hay cosas mas importantes de las que quiero hablar con usted…**__ - entonces se paro, se puso delante de Snape y le miro con profundo odio- __**usted me debe una explicación.**_

Snape se quedó impresionado por la forma de mirarle de Harry, pero mantuvo su expresión insondable y fría, esta le confería una mascara de indiferencia que, en el fondo, no sentía, aunque, en ese caso, con ese chico en particular, sentía furia y odio, odio por lo que representaba, representaba a su padre y a su panda, como se aprecia, tan arrogante, aunque el hijo había superado al padre, ahora no tenían lameculos que les vitoreaban por los pasillos, ahora directamente le señalaban y decían" ¡¡ es Harry Potter!! Como si fuera un héroe griego.

_- __**¿Explicaciones¿A usted Potter¿Quién se cree usted para exigirme explicaciones?**_

_**- pues como te has ocupado en divulgar desde hace 6 años, un arrogante muchachito pero**__…- cogió a Snape con toda su fuerza del cuello de su túnica y lo estampo contra la pared y acerco su boca al lóbulo de la oreja- __**me he enterado de que fuiste tú el que le explico a Voldemort lo de la profecía, así que, por tu culpa no tengo familia, juro por dios que si me haces una, solo una en lo que me queda de tiempo en el colegio, te mataré, y no me importara nada¿me entiendes?**__- dicho esto se dio la vuelta muy rápido, se metió por un tapiz y se fue a la torre._

FINAL FLASH BACK

Desde entonces no había cruzado ni media palabra con el profesor de pociones, pasaban mutuamente el uno del otro. Al final había acabado el curso sin nada nuevo. Lo único que le habría gustado saber era el plan secreto que Malfoy tenia y del que supuestamente Voldemort le había hecho cargo .De repente se oyó un suave ¡¡crack!! Y una figura alta y delgada se apareció en la nada, con un alargado sombrero picudo de mago, típico en la profesora McGonagall, llevaba una túnica azul celeste con estrellas y lunas, se acordó de que también tenia una morada con los mismos dibujos en dorado también. Cogió la jaula de Hedwig y echó a caminar hacia las escaleras mientras se oía en el piso de abajo" Hola de nuevo, por sus expresiones tan similares a las de hace mas de un año, imagino que Harry no les ha avisado de mi llegada"

Cuando llego al piso de abajo se encontró con la misma escena de la vez anterior… sus tíos en bata, su primo detrás, y a un Dumbledore risueño y sonriente.- ¿puedo pasar? Ahora mas que nunca es importante no entretenerse en las puertas.- Vernon se hizo a un lado y le dejo pasar, el profesor le dirigió una rápida mirada a Harry con su sonrisa y un guiño y giro la mirada -Como les explique el año pasado, este año Harry sé ira para siempre de esta casa, y con él la protección de Lily… así que creo conveniente que ustedes también se oculten, pero les explicare todo con más detalle si, otra vez, fingimos que me invitan a pasar amablemente a su salón.- Entraron todos en la habitación contigua y, una vez mas, los Dursley se sentaron en el sofá juntos mientras que los otros dos se sentaron en los individuales.

- Como les acabo de explicar muy brevemente, ustedes se encuentran en peligro inminente ahora que la protección de la madre de Harry se ha retirado, así que les he garantizado un emplazamiento seguro en el que podrán refrigerase mientras el mundo mágico se encuentra en guerra abierta.

-¿pero entonces que pasara con nuestras vidas¿Mi trabajo, el colegio de Dudley, y etc.? Viene Aquí¿pretende cambiarlo todo y que nuestra opinión no cuente para nada?

Bueno, puedo hacer eso o dejar que los torturen durante idas y idas hasta que los maten o peor, hasta que se vuelvan locos. Como ser humano me aprecio mejor llevármelos a que les pasase lo segundo, pero ustedes eligen.

-no obstante, no quiero mezclarme con anormales como usted- Vernon estaba fuera de sí, estaba rojo, no gritaba por que el llanto no expresaba todo su enfado- y no tenemos garantías de que ese tal Voldemort se presente Aquí para torturar a mi honrada y trabajadora familia.

- primero, lo de honrada esta por ver, señor Dursley, maltratar a un chico desde los 5 años hasta los once haciéndolo dormir en una alacena de un metro y medio no es muy honrado, segundo, si ustedes son lo "normal", su sobrino se puede sentir orgulloso de estar fuera de eso, y además, veremos quien quiere quedarse¿no Dudley?

Estas palabras dejaron a los Dursley boquiabiertos, Dudley no sabia que decir, y Vernon y Petunia miraban en otras direcciones como si buscasen a otro Dudley. En ese momento Dudley escogió sonrojarse por lo cual la incredulidad y curiosidad de sus padres se acrecentó.

-¿QUÉ QUIERE DECIR?- salto Vernon a voz de grito- ¡¡¡ DUDLEY NO QUIERE IR A NINGUNA PARTE¿ NO ES ASI, DUDDERS?

- bueno, yo, la verdad es que si nos van a torturar, papa, yo preferiría no estar Aquí cuando ese tal Voldemort venga Aquí… prefiero ir con este señor Dumbledore…

-¡¡NO!! No, esto no puede ser, usted le ha comido el cerebro a mi hijo, habéis utilizado eso… magia¡¡y se ha puesto de vuestro lado!!

- yo no le he hecho nada, eso es lo que el miedo a la muerte hace, de todas formas¿van a aceptar o nos marchamos y les dejamos en peligro inminente?

-iremos a hablarlo en familia a la cocina y le contestaremos en 10 minutos.- dicho esto se marcharon los dos a la cocina seguidos de un miedoso Dudley. Cuando se marcharon el profesor se giró y miro a Harry con esos penetrantes ojos azules, había preferido no cruzar una palabra con él por que quería terminar rápido con los Dursley, así se irían antes hacia la madriguera. Donde el se había encargado de poner la más alta protección junto con la del ministerio. Este proceso fue obviamente entorpecido por las intervenciones de Scrimgeour intentando que le contara si sabia la manera de que Harry cumpliese su tarea para con el mundo mágico etc. Etc. etc.…

-Bueno, Harry¿qué tal este mes en casa de tus tíos?- sabia la respuesta pero no sabia que más decirle sin tocar el tema del relicario, no quería hacerlo delante de sus tíos.

- señor¿no cree que…?- pero el profesor lo corto levantando una mano.

- ¿hay cosas más importantes de las que hablar? Si claro que las hay¿pero de verdad crees tu que lo más aconsejable es hablarlas delante de tus tíos? Podemos esperar hasta estar mas… seguros de que nadie nos oye.

En ese tiempo los Dursley habían tomado una decisión, Dudley quería irse y si Diddykins lo deseaba, NADIE, nadie, se engarria, petunia había llorado cuando su hijo se había enfrentado a su padre, al final de muchas rabietas, berrinches y bochinches, se irían con los anormales. Vernon entro en la sala y corto de lleno la conversación que tenían los dos magos, él la creía intensa, pero en realidad era insulsa.

- Estamos de acuerdo, si estamos en un peligro tan inminente lo mejor será irnos suu… su panda dee…

- ¿magos?

- si… eso, bueno¿tendremos que hacer el equipaje no?

- no, no son necesario, Harry y yo lo haremos por ustedes- Dumbledore se puso en pie y Harry hizo lo mismo, ambos apuntando al piso de arriba, los dos hicieron un idéntico movimiento, largo y que acababa en una pequeña espiral. Al instante se escucho un ruido como si se cortara el aire, y en unos segundos las maletas estaban en fila delante del quicio de la puerta del salón, el profesor apunto hacia ellas su varita y la movió muy lentamente, estas desaparecieron- las he enviado al lugar donde irán, solo tres personas además de yo sabrán donde se encuentran, ya que utilizaremos el encantamiento fidelio, viajaran en _Traslador._

- Trasla… ¿qué?

- verán, un _traslador _es un objeto que hechizamos para que tenga la cualidad de transportaron a cualquier lugar. Es más rápido que un coche.

- si bueno¿ dónde está?

- Aquí- entonces el anciano recogió un cucharón del suelo , lo toco con la varita y dijo"portus", al instante este irradio un brillo azulado.- bueno, Aquí lo tienen, notaran un ligero tirón en el ombligo y que darán vueltas. Ahora pueden despedirse de su sobrino, eso no les llevara mucho. Adiós.

- Bueno chico, adiós- se acerco a darle la mano, pero cortó y puso una mano en el cucharón, Petunia directamente puso la mano y Dudley le dijo un "adiós" antes de emular a sus progenitores - hasta nunca- dijo Harry. De repente se desvanecieron, entonces el profesor le miro y le dijo: - Harry, he mandado tus cosas ya¿nos Vamos?

- si…- y ambos salieron adentrándose en la más absoluta oscuridad, inconscientes de lo que se desarrollaba a cientos de kilómetros.

Bueno, antes hice una chapuza de fic, pero creo q este me saldra mejor… ya vereis cmo se ira desarrollando, dec jar reviews please!!!! Ya se ke el titulo es el mismo, pro es q tienen algo en comun!!!


	2. Chapter 2

El agreste norte de Escocia constaba de numerosas colinas que daban al mar, en una de ellas, rocosa y con algo de hierba marrón y verde se encontraba la guarida del mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos, era una antigua mansión ya abandonada, de tres pisos, una cara daba a la colina, la otra a la mar, al contrario de lo que se pueda pensar, era fria y grís, en la cara que daba a la mar, en una habitación oscura y tenebrosa, copn un aire de antigua gloria, estaba Lord Voldemort sentado en un sillón de cuero negro con orejas, mientras acariciaba a Nagini, esperaba la llegada de uno de sus siervos, uno que últimamente se volvía más y más desprolijo en lo que a misiones se trataba.Lucius entró en la habitación temblando, con la cara más blanca que nunca, ojeras moradas enormes y los ojos enrojecidos, Voldemort le miró maliciosamente le invitó a pasar.

-Lucius,¿qué tal por Azkaban? me han dicho que la seguridad se a relajado últimamente por allí.

-mi señor, gracias, infinitas gracias por sacarnos de ese lugar, estabamos ansiosos por volver a serviros

- si Lucius- le cortó Voldemort- pero te recuerdo que yo lo sé todo, no me mientas, por que sé cuando lo haces, creo que tu mujer te ha contado la misión que le he puesto a tu hijo.

- si mi señor, y no puedo expresar el orgullo y el agradecimiento por haber elegido a Draco para acometer esta mi...

-jajaja-Voldemort volvió a cortarle con risa maliciosa- te he dicho que no me mientas, yo lo se todo, temes por la vida de tu hijo, te gustaría que eligiera a otro...

-¿ mi señor, cómo..?

-¿se lo que piensas y tus sentimientos? soy Lord Voldemort, de todas formas, le conté a tu hijo su objetivo en esta misión y no pudo mostrarse más feliz, es obvio que le odia, esperemos que cumpla mejor que su padre,¿no?

-si señor, no os defraudará.

-réza por ello, Lucius sino tendrá que pagar el precio.-Malfoy se estremeció visiblemente- vete, quiero estar solo.

Malfoy se retiró temblando de pies a cabeza, con una sola idea en la mente, enterarse realmente de cómo mataria Draco a Potter, es decir, cómo diria el señor tenebroso que tenia que hacerse.

A unas cuantas millas de distancia, Dumbledore y Haar se dirigian al final de Privet drive, habían dejado las luces de la casa encendidas, estas se apagarían al tiempo, era para que la gente no se direa cuenta de que los Dursley habian desaparecido, la mañana siguiente se despertarian y estos se habrian ido. Entonces Dumbledore se paró de repente.

- Harry, creo que vamos a escaparnos por un momento de la diligencia que te vigila. Todavía no te has sacado el carnet, asi que tendré que guiarte de nuevo, coge mi brazo bueno, por favor.- Harry cogió el brazo que el profesor le ofrecía, cogió aire y cerró los ojos y se entregó a la atrapante sensación que la aparición provocaba. En un segundo esta sensación terminó y abrió los ojos y se encontró en una plaza de un pueblo, hacía frío, se subió la cremallera de la sudadera y siguió al anciano hasta un banco en la plaza.

Al parecer estaban más al norte de Londres, era una plaza cuadrada, en centro de esta había una estatua a Isaac Newton, alrededor de esta, a cada uno de sus lados, habian cuatro bancos, alrededor de este conjunto había una calle que la rodeaba y que desembocaba en las cuatro esquinas de la plaza, que a su vez tenían cuatro callejuelas que iban al exterior del pueblo.en los lados de la calle, estaban instaladas algunas tiendas de ropa, restauración, etc.

-Supongo que sabes por qué hemos venido aquí, ¿no?

-Por el asunto del relicario, ¿no señor?

-si, verás, estoy sobre la pista, creo que en un tiempo sabremos dónde ha ido a parar y cómo fue que alguien además de nosotros supo del alma fragmentada de Voldemort. Otra cosa que quería decirte es que seguiré dándote clases particulares, pero esta vez serán clases de magia, te enseñaré a luchar contra alguien usando el entorno, objetos de alrededor, etc. Esta ees la forma más efectiva de luchar, ¿te acuerdas de la lucha entre Voldemort y yo?

-si

-Bueno, ese es un buen ejemplodel tipo de magia del que te hablo, es una forma muy compleja de luchar, voy a tener que enseñarte transformaciónes avanzadas, y encantamientos, verás, estas técnicas no se dan en el nivel EXTASIS, son técnicas antiguas desarrolladas a través de los años y, por supuesto, otros magos muy poderosos también son capaces de ejecutarlas, bueno, creo que es hora de ir a la Madriguera, por lo menos, al parecer, este verano has comido más.

-Si señor, sólo una pregunta, si esa magia es tan complicada, ¿cómo voy a utilizarla yo? puede que tenga eso que Voldemort no tiene, pero no soy un mago excepcional ni mucho menos...

-bueno, ese será un detalle que ya solucionaremos, tal vez tengas aptitudes para esto, despues de todo, la defensa se te da bien, ¿no?

-si pero no a estos niveles...

-la gente no sabe el nivel que puede tener hasta que fuerza o el poder que puede tener hasta que fuerza su cuerpo, el poder está también, en parte relacionado a la capacidad física de cada persona, asi que a partir de ahora entrenarás físicamente cada dia.- hizo un ademán y se levantaron, volvieron a desaparecerse y aparecieron elo el familiar camino que llevaba a la Madriguera. Lo cruzaron y y Dumbledore tocó la puerta.

-Si- la ya acostumbrada nerviosa voz de la señora Weasley.

-Soy yo, Dumbledore, traigo el paquete, es decir, a Harry.

la puerta se abrió de golpe y la cara blanca de Molly Weasley apareció detras de la puerta.

-¿Albus que...?¿como...?¿por que has tardado tanto?¿dónde habeis estado?

-Lo siento pero eso es asunto nuestro, no tendras algo de comer, ¿no? Harry y yo no hemos comido nada, creo, ¿no Harry?

-No señor, hola señora Weasley, me alegro de verla.

Pasaron a la cocina, Lupin, Tonks, Kengsley y Moody estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa con medio vaso de whisky de fuego.

-¡Dumbledore! ¿donde estaban?¿por qué...?

-Como ya he dicho, eso es asunto nuestro.

Harry y Dumbledore se sentaron a comer, al rato, la señora Weasley les llevo algo de carne y puré de patata.

-¿Qué tal en casa de tus tios Harry?-preguntó el señor Weasley, en parte, para relajar la tensión-¿te han tratado mejor?

-No mucho, pasamos mutuamente unos de otros, pero por lo menos la comida ha mejorado, al parecer comer y hacer ejercicio es bueno para el boxeo de Dudley.

-¿Qué es eso del boxeo?-le preguntó el señor Weasley muy interesado.

Mientras Harry, muy aliviado de cambiar de tema, le explicaba de buena gana el boxeo al señor Weasley, Dumbledore, Lupin y Moody mantenían una charla sobre la guerra y Voldemort.

-Ahora enserio,¿dónde has ido con Potter?

-Ahora enserio, no voy a contartelo, Alastor.-replicó el otro serio.-

-¿pero por qué tanto secretismo?

-Digamos que, hay buenas razones para ello, de todas formas, ¿cómo vas con Fenrir Greyback?

-Puff... es algo imposible, ese hombre está convencidísimo de lo que dice, empiezo a creer que es imposible, ahora que Voldemort está, otra vez, casi en la cima de su poder, los licántrpos están en la mayoria, de su parte, no creo que sea lo que ellos quieren, pero el miedo hace que vayan al que, en su parecer será el vencedor.

-¿y qué les pasa a los que discrepan?

-los matan, es lo único que pueden hacer, o estas con ellos o estas contra ellos.

Dumbledore dejó el plato de lado y juntó las yemas de sus dedos componiendo ese gesto tan suyo se levanto tras rechazar el whisky de fuego de despues de comer.

-No, no Molly, gracias, tengo un asunto final que debe responder a mi llamada. Adios.-

Haciendo una pequeña reverencia se retiró tras saludar a todos, antes de salir le dijo a Harry- te enviaré mañana una carta para decirte cuando vendré a recojerte para la clase, puedes contárselo a tus amigos, también a la señorita Weasley.

-Bueno Harry cariño, ¿deberias irte a la cama no?

-Si, ¿voy al cuarto de Fred y George, no?

-Si, he conseguido quitarle el olor a pólvora.

saludó a todos y se fué a la cama, al meterse, se quedó instantáneamente dormido.

espero que les guste, hasta ahora no he contado nada demasiado intrigante, pero él próximo capitulo pondré más trama, el viaje inesperrado se acerca, dejen reviews.


	3. Una nueva mascota

Eran las nueve de la mañana cuando un solitario rayo de sol entró por entre un espacio de las cortinas de la habitación de Harry, este le dió de lleno en la cara, se dió la vuelta... se quejó.. pero él era de esas personas que en cuaánto se despiertan ya no se pueden volver a dormir, asi que empezó a vestirse con pesadumbre hasta que recordó lo que Dumbledore le dijo anoche y empezó con más ganas, tenía mucha curiosidad por saber si era apto para aprender esa magia que a la mayoria de los magos costaba tanto aprender, estaba a medio vestir, llevaba el pantalón, cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, Ginny había acabado de entrar.

-hola, ¿cómo estás?- preguntó antes de besarle-

-ahora mejor-respondió el con una sonrisita, ella se sentó al pie de la cama-

-¿que tal en casa de tus tios?¿mejor?

-bueh... como siempre, pasan de mi pero yo lo prefiero asi... te echaba de menos...

-yo a ti también... -titubeó un momento-¿por qué no se lo decimos a mis padres?

Ese si que habia sido un tema de discusión... él no quería que los señores Weasley supieran nada de él o Ginny... no podría soportarlo, le haría sentirse demasiado incómodo... preferia que por ahora no se enterara nadie, solo de imaginarse a Fred y George se le ponia la cara roja.

-ya sabes cuáles son mis razones, y todavía no han cambiado... prefiero.. esperar un poco, ya sabes, el año que viene termino el colegio, tengo dinero, podré conseguir un piso, o una casa... podrás venir a vivir conmigo.. ¿qué te parece?

-bien.. supongo...

La puerta se abrió y lo último que noto Harry antes de exclamar de dolor fue un golpe en la coronilla, bastante fuerte, hay que decir.

-Cuidado con mi hermana.

-¡Ey!párate o se lo diré a Hermione.. ten cuidado Ronald...

-si, Ronald

-JAJAJA... yo sólo vengo a decirte que el desayuno está listo.. ahora que te he echado el royo de hermano mayor... ¿qué tal en casa de tus tios?

-ya sabes, igual...¿Hermione a llegado ya?

-si, llegó ayer, bueno, nos vemos abajo.

Cuando llegaron Harry y Ginny abajo, se encontraron con toda la familia Weasley (menos Percy, claro, no estaba considerado que formase parte de ella), desayunando.

-Buenos dias, Harry ariño,?qué tal has dormido?

-bien señora Weasley, gracias.

-Hedwig te ha enviado una carta, está encima de la mesa de la entrada.

-gracias.

Se levantó rápido de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la entrada, recogió la carta y la leyó:

Querido Harry;

esta tarde a las cinco iré a recogerte para tu primera clase conmigo.

atte: Albus Dumbledore.

-bien...

Hermione había bajado por la escalera para ir a desayunar y había venido después de que la señora Weasley le dijera dónde estaban todos.

-¡Hola Harry!¿Cómo estás?¿qué tal en casa de tus tios?

-bien bien bien... tengo que contaros algo, venid al jardín

Cuando llegaron al jardín Harry se puso mortalmente serio, eso nunca era buena señal, aunque desde hacía un tiempo cada vez era más frecuente esa expresión.

-hay algo que todavia no os he contado a ninguno, ayer, cuando salí de casa de mis tios, Dumbledore me llevó a la plaza de un pueblo para contarme que me va a seguir dándome clases particulares, vereis, me dijo que la clase de magia que me enseñará tiene que ver con trabajar con el ambiente que te rodea, alterarlo a tu favor, para asi controlar el nosequé...

-sisi-Hermione como siempre fué la primera en reaccionar- yo he leido sobre eso, vaya, hay muchos magos que no pueden con ella... te costará mucho y el profesor debe tener mucha confianza en ti si cree que puedes utilizarla...

-¡vaya!, te lo dije, confía en ti, ¡lo sabía! y ahora vas a saber hacer esa magia chunga para matar a-quien-tu-sabes!! ¡es genial!

Ginny simplemente le apretó el brazo para infundirle un poco de confianza y le miró a los ojos, luego le sonrió con confianza, él se dió la vuelta para mirar a los otros dos que miraban deliberadamente hacia el seto.

-bueno, creo que deberíamos entrar, mamá debe estar preguntándose que demonios estamos haciendo.

El resto del dia pasó rápido, y pronto llegó la hora de irse con el anciano profesor para su primera clase. Como siempre en un dia de verano, el sol caía verticalmente sobre la Madriguera, era bastante tórrido, a decir verdad, todo el mundo estaba en la casa refrescandose como podia, el señor Weasley le había preguntado como eran esas "piscinas" muggles e intentaba reproducirla a partir de un dibujo que Harry le había dado, y en vez de hacer una piscina cuadrada estaba intentando hacerla de formas más complejas, asi que se parecía mas a una ballena gigante con agua que a una piscina, per al final casi lo consigue. Cuándo volviera vería el resultado, este dia estaba siendo muy caluroso y por la noche se bañaría. El profesor miraba divertido la escena de la piscina.

-Hola, Arthur, ¿como va la obra?

-bien bien, Harry me ha dado un dibujo y me estoy acercando bastante, ¿quieres ayudar?

-no, tenemos mucha prisa, ¿no Harry?

-eh.. si, claro, deberiamos irnos...

-adios Arthur, nos veremos en la reunión de la orden.

Ya en el jardin Harry miró hacia el profesor, tenia una túnica azul marino bastante ligera, se habia quitado el sombrero, es que daba mucho calor, asi que el pelo le caia hasta que se le mezclaba con la barba, se le veía muy risueño, algo que estaba acorde con el dia pero no con los tiempos que se vivian.

-estoy contento por que dentro de poco sabremos si Jhon Mclaugh fichará por los tornados.

-yo.. preferiria que no usase la legilimancia en mi, señor.

-eso es por que me lo pones muy fácil, bueno, cógete a mi mano.

Cogió el brazo de Dumbledore y tomó aire para prepararse a la aparición, depués de un segunto estaban en la montaña, no sabia donde.

-¿Qué hacemos aqui, señor?

-¿De verdad creias que nos entrenariamos en una habitación?

-La verdad es que si...

-pues no, lo mejor para este tipo de magia es hacerlo en el propio elemento, primero en la tierra, luego en el mar, el metal y el aire. Esos son los 3 elementos a controlar en este tipo de magia.

-claro, claro. ¿cómo controlaré estos elementos?

-aquí empieza la lección, verás, lo primero que tendras que entender es que la magia no sólo son hechizos, también son las cosas, la naturaleza, tendrás que sentir el poder de la naturaleza, de la tierra fluye en ti de manera especial, mas intensa que en los muggles, y que empezarás a canalizarla.

-¿cómo la canalizo?

-sintiéndola dentro de ti, concentrándote, cuando realmente lo comprendas, la canalizarás.

Y asi durante dos horas, por lo menos al final había sentido un leve cosquilleo en los pies y la manos, aunque no estaba nada seguro de que fuera la energia de la tierra sobre él. Cuando se fueron a la Madriguera era de noche. Durante una semana fueron a la misma montaña para practicar, al final, consiguió levantar pequeñas montañas a su antojo, pero todavía no podía levantar formas a su voluntad, como el profesor. Pero casi a la segunda mitad de la semana consiguió hacerlo, según el profesor esto era perfecto, ya queya que era posible que le tuviera una misión preparada.

-¿SII?¿qué?¿cuándo?¿cómo?¿qué voy a hacer?

-un poco de esto y aquello... ya veremos..

Cuatro dias despues empezaron con el mar, era más sencillo que la tierra, además, el profesor dijo que una vez que todo estaba controlado con la tierra, todo era más sencillo, Agosto pasaba rápido y sus habilidades eran las apropiadas, a la semana controlaba el agua y el profesor decía que le pondría a prueba antes del 31 de agosto, que para esas fechas ya lo controlaría todo, al parecer era muy bueno en lo que a temas de defensa se referían, eso si, en el resto era bastante mediocre. Justo cuando estaban entrenando el aire, el 25 de Agosto, el profesor le avisó que en cinco dias le esperaría la prueba final. Los dias pasaban rápidos y sin interrupción, era como volver a concursar en el torneo de los tres magos.La mañana del 30 de Agosto, Harry tenia un ataque de nervios, tenia acidez de estómago, no podia dormir, e intentaba ponerse en consonancia con su medio ambiente, algo que en esas circunstancias era imposible. Eran las seis de la mañana cuando Ginny entró en la habitación, el problema es que Dumbledore llegaría a las seis y media, eso no le daba mucho tiempo para despejar la ya bastante abarrotada cabeza.

-¿cómo de nervioso estás?

-todo lo bien que se puede estar con esta maldita prueba encima.

-vamos, que no puedes ni oir tus pensamientos de como te zumba la cabeza.

-algo asi, es que es muy dificil, ¿ y si no lo consigo?¿y si sale mal y no soy lo bastante poderoso para matar a Voldemort?

-no pasará nada por que estarás con el profesor Dumbledore y el se asegurará de que no ocurra nada que ponga en peligro tu seguridad.

-ya bueno...-eran las seis y veinticinco pasadas, habin quedado en el jardín en tres minutos- me tengo que ir, deséame suerte...

-suerte, estoy segura de que conseguirás dominar lo que quieras-se besaron y Harry se fué al jardin con un enorme nudo en la garganta y otro en la boca del estómago. Dumbledore esaba de pie tranquilo y sonriente esperándole en el final del camino.

-Hola, Harry, vaya, se te nota nervioso sin ni siquiera oclumancia, ¿estás tan preocupado por lo de hoy?

-¿Cómo no quiere que lo esté?¿pero como hace usted para estar tan tranquilo siempre?

-jajaja, es cuestión de como te tomes los retos, Harry, si no sabes lo que eres capaz de hacer realmente siempre tendrás dudas antes de emprenderlo. espera, cógete a mi, volveré a guiarte.

De nuevo cogió aire para apareceerse, al instante se encontró en una sala que parecia no tener fin, era como un bosque con un gran lago y una llanura juntas, y el estaba enmedio de una extensión sin fin, parecia como si todo fuese interminable, como si por mucho que se andara o volase o cualquier modo de transporte, esa visión fuese inacabable. Harry se quedó con la boca abierta, observando todo mientras giraba 360º y miraba interrogantemente al anciano profesor, este también miró por un segundo hacia la extensión de tierra, agua y aire y sonrió satisfecho. Harry hizo la primera pregunta que le vino a la cabeza.

-¿para qué la llanura?

-¿dónde hay más aire que en la llanura? como te habrás dado cuenta, este lugar está enriquecido en los elementos a controlar, en u9na batalla o en un duelo, es poco probable que te los encuentres asi, normalmente habrá algunos que estén en mayor medida que los demás.¿empezamos?

Se pusieron uno enfrente del otro, Harry miró hacia Dumbledore que estaba tan tranquilo como si fuese a jugar a la pelota, mientras tanto intentaba ponerse en sintonia con su ambiente, empezó a sentir ese calor que le inundaba cuando la fuerza de esos elementos le golpeaba e inundaba cada célula de su organismo, de repente una especie de resplandor rojo le rodeó y se sintió seguro de sí, nada podía con él o con su poder, era invencible, entonces la mirada de Dumbledore se endureció y delante de Harry una figura de tierra se abalanzaba para matarle, pero entonces una segunda figura se tiró contra la primera y la retiró del camino, un segundo despues una marejada arroyó a Dumbledore y lo sepultó bajo ella, pero el profesor reapareció en un escudo transparente y contraatacó con un avada kedavra que otra figura de piedra recibió en el pecho partiéndola, Harry cimbró su varita muy rápidamente y un rayo morado retorcido salió de ésta, pero con un golpe de aire salió desviada y se estreyó en el suelo como si fuera una mosca. Entonces Harry se tiró con todo, se concentró al máximo y todos los elementos se dirigieron a Dumbledore con una fuerza arrolladora, Dumbledore levantó la mirada y y un montón de aire retuvo todo esto durante un momento, pero al segundo después se derrumbó todo como un castillo de naipes y el profesor gritó antes de quedar sepultado bajo esa masa, a Harry le entró el pánico y fué corriendo hacia allí gritando histérico.

-¡Dios mio!, profesor por favor, contéste, ¡conteste!

En el suelo, de repente, una inscripción empezó a grabarse: "no creas todo lo que ves" Harry se dió vuelta rápidamente para encontrarse con Dumbledore, se concentró y una masa se acercó al profesor pero éste se disolvió en una voluta de humo y Harry sintió un dolor atroz en la parte baja de la espalda, al segundo se desmayó. Cuando despertó se encontró con la nariz de Dumbledore inspeccionándole.

-profesor...¿qué ha pasado?¿por qué me he desmayado?

-te he atacado dada tu falta de atención a los detalles, pero veo que has estado muy fuerte, has desarrolado tus poderes al máximo, ahora debes aprender a usarlos con más sentido común.

-De acuerdo, ¿podemos irnos a la Madriguera?

-No, todavía no, nos queda una cosa que hacer.

-¿qué?

-vamos a un sitio muy especial, voy a darte tu regalo de cumpleaños.

-¿Qué será, señor?

-te estropearía la sorpresa.

-¿dónde queda el lugar?

-vamos al valle de Godric, a la casa de tus padres.

-¿por qué alli, señor?

-por que alli es el único lugar donde podrás recoger el regalo, vamos.

Harry se concentró en la casa de sus padres, no había estado alli desde hacia un año, en el funeral de Sirius, como no habían encontrado el cuerpo, Harry había hecho que llenaran un sepulcro de ladrillos, para representar a un soldado muerto en combate. Era una casa bonita, de dos pisos, 7 habitaciones más o menos, no había entrado pero eso parecida, por lo menos era más grande que la de los Dursley. Cruzaron la valla y el camino, ya invadido por las hierbas, hasta el jardín, entonces Dumbledore trazó un círculo con su varita y unas runas antiguas alrededor y empezó a decir algo en lo que parecía idioma antíguo. entonces el centro del círculo empezó emitir una lux iriliscente que cegó al muchacho por un momento, nada más desaparecer esa luz, Harry bajó los brazos y miró hacia el círculo, en el medio de éste, había un polluelo negro con las puntas de las alas rojo carmesí y los ojos azules profundos, era un fénix, sú fénix.

-¿él? ¿él es...?

-es un fénix, si, y si también, es tuyo, para que te proteja en tu misión.

-yo, gracias, no sé que decir, la verdad, me ha dejado sin palabras..

-no es nada Harry, hace ya mucho tiempo que te merecias uno, será fiel para siempre y te ayudará en todo, ahora te recomiendo que volvamos a la Madriguera a comer, bueno tu, yo me voy a una reunión con el jefe de aurores.

Ambos se aparecieron en la Madriguera, no se habían dado cuenta pero con todo ese ritual ya eran la una y media, cuando llegaron Dumbledore saludó a todos con una inclinación de cabeza y se desapareció, Harrry se encargó de mostrar su fénix a todo el mundo, se lo pasaban de mano en mano y comntaban la forma en que se adquerían esos curiosos animales.

-claro, un fénix sólo se consigue en el lugar donde has vivido tu peor experiencia- explicó Hermione como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- ¿qué nombre le vas a poner, Harry?

-La verdad es que no se muy bien que ponerle... quiero que sea algo muy significativo...

yo le pondria **Khnum**, es un dios egipcio, es un dios creador asi que...

-claro, ¿qué mejor nombre para un animal que se regenera a si mismo?muy bueno Hermione, creo que le llamaré asi.

Obviamente no iban a hablar de su prueba con todo el mundo delante cuando sólo ellos sabían de ue se trataba.

A muchos quilómetros de la Madriguera, Draco Malfoy salía con la cara blanca, sus padres igual, ya se había puesto fecha, hoy a las 24:00

espero que les guste, al principio es un pok flojete pero se irá cogiendo mucho más, dejen rvws pliss !!!! xaao


	4. Chapter 4

Esa noche a las seis todos cenaron juentos, la señora Weasley había ido a comprar los materiales del colegio asi que los libros, túnicas y demás útiles del colegio estaban en los baúles en las habitaciones, Harry hablaba animadamente con Charly, Fred, Bill y George de Quidditch, ya que dentro de un año sería el mundial en francia, y el fin de semana pasado Inglaterra y Rumania habían jugado un encuentro de clasificación, había ganado Inglaterra por un buen margen de puntos, acabado este tema estaban hablando del grupo que le habia tocado a su país: Dinamarca, Italia, Ecuador y Finlandia.

-¡Por Dios!, es un grupo fácil, seguro que nos clasificamos por delante de Italia, recuerda que sólo pasan los dos primeros, con cuatro puntos cada equipo, esto ya está hecho...-Charly defendia a Inglaterra a muerte-

-mejor no dar nada por hecho, yo creo que es mejor agachar un poco la cabeza cuando juguemos contra Italia, por que es bueno también.-Bill era más sensato-

-nosotros creemos que Italia pasará primero por que Inglaterra se confiará al final cuando ya haya ganado con un buen margen a los otros equipos.

-Yo creo que Inglaterra tiene todas las de ganar, pereo que no quedará primero-Ginny acababa de sumarse a la conversación- nunca hemos tenido demasiada suerte en los mundiales.

-Eso es verdad-concedió Charly- nunca se nos ha dado muy bien, la verdad es que a Irlanda le ha ido mejor...

Pero no le dió tiempo a terminar esa frase por que un precioso fénix plateado pasó volando y se posó frente a Harry.

-Reunión urgente, la señorita Granger, el señor Weasley, a usted y al señor Longbottom reunidos en la Madriguera en veinte minutos, el señor Longbottom ya se está dirigiendo a alli junto con la señorita Lovegood.

-¿QUÉ?-a la señora Weasley le iba a dar un pasmo- ¿cómo que señor Weasley?¡mi hijo no se va a ninguna parte! ¡es sólo un niño!

-¡ya no soy un niño mamá!¡soy mayor de edad!-gritó Ron.

-¡pero todavia no has acabado el colegio, no lo permitiré!-Molly no era menos- Arthur, dile que no puede ir ¡por favor!

El señor Weasley miró a su mujer, luego a su hijo, se lo pensó un momento y dijo:

-Lo siento Molly, per Ron tiene razón, es mayor de edad, ahora le corresponde a él decidir que hará con su vida.

-¡NO! no lo permitiré... yo...

-no puedes evitarlo, lo siento mamá, per la decisión ya está tomada.

A los cinco minutos entraron en la casa con una señora Weasley llorando en el jardin, Ron se veia disgustado , pero decidido, Fred y George se veían solemnes, el señor Weasley nervioso y Bill y Charlie tenian la cara blanca como la tiza y sin expresión. Dumbledore llegó a los quince minutos, eran las siete menos cuarto más o menos y Neville y Luna tenian cara de circunstancias, se sentaron en los sofás mientras el profesor Dumbledore estaba en el sofá individual que normalmente ocupaba el señor Weasley, estaba muy serio y, anormalmente en él, algo inquieto.

-supongo que se estarán preguntando por qué he convocado una reunión sólo para ustedes y además en veinte minutos, la razón es que he recibido una información importantísima que ha de ser tratada con una rapidez extrema y por lo tanto he estado pensando un plan para rebatir el de Voldemort, ya que si se cumple la historia de la magia se verá terriblemente modificada.

-¿Qué ha hecho Voldemort, señor?-Harry estaba preocupándose mucho realmente- ¿qué tiene que ver con nosotros?

-todo y nada, pero voy a contarlo todo desde el principio, hace más o menos un mes recibí la información de que Lord Voldemort atententar contra tu vida de nuevo, pero a través de otra persona... esa persona era Draco Malfoy...

-¡JA!-Ron no creía que Malfoy fuese precisamente una gran amenaza

-shhh!!- Hermione le silenció

-...el problema es que no sabia cómo iba a intentarlo, ya que ni él mismo lo sabia, al parecer Voldemort mismo iba a trazar el plan a seguir, y ese plan ya está planeado y dentro de unas horas será ejecutado.

-¿cuál es el plan?-preguntó Harry ansioso

-Voldemort planea matarte en el momento de tu vida en que fueras más débil, es decir, cuándo eras bebé.

-¿cómo pretende hacer eso?-aunque ya presentia de qué se trataba no queria creerlo-

¿no sera...?

-viajando en el tiempo si, unos dieciseis años menos...

-¿eso se puede hacer?-

-me temo que si, es un experimento arriesgado pero ya se ha hecho otras veces, la verdad es que es astuto, por suerte he podido hacerme con la información, y trazado un plan para detenerlo, y por eso los he llamado.

-¿quiere que sepamos el plan?

-no, ustedes son el plan.

-¿QUÉ?¿quiere que viajemos en el tiempo?¿pero... mis padres están vivos en ésa época...

-si, pero no los verás para nada, de eso se trata el plan.

-¿cómo pretende que hagamos eso?

-pues vivireis escondidos y participareis en las batallas para aseguraros que la historia no es alterada por los mortífagos de nuestro tiempo, y querreis saber por qué sereis vosotros los que ireis, por qué han elegido precisamente ésa época para atacarte.. cómo ireis disfrazados para que no os reconozcan...

Esas eran las preguntas que les pasaban a todos por la cabeza, pero ninguno sabia la respuesta.

-bueno, las responderé una por una.

-¿por qué han escogido ésa época para atacarme?

-te van a atacar en esa época por que Voldemort todavía no ha escogido al niño que va a atacar, asi que tu protección es menor.

-¿por qué iremos nosotros y no alguien más adulto?- preguntó Ron

-por que en caso de un encuentro nadie os reconocerá, los únicos familiares tuyos en la Orden de esa época son los Prewets, la señorita Granger es de origen muggle y la señorita Lovegood no tiene niguno tampoco, el señor Longbottom va por que la señotita Weasley no es mayor de edad. Y Harry siempre ha sido el líder y está muy bien entrenado para cualquier situación,- ahora se dirigió solmente a Harry-se muy bien que esto puede ser una verdadera tortura para tí, pero te necesito en esta misión, si no no estás dispuesto a hacerlo, no irás, pero tienes que tomar una decisión, ¿estás dispuesto?- Dumbledore le miró con seredad y le atravesó como si fuera una hoja de papel, Harry quería ver a sus padres y no era un cobarde-

-por supuesto que si.

dumbledore le miró un momento frunciendo el entrecejo- de acuerdo, como iba diciendo todos ireis con ropa de muggle negra, pantalones, jersey y(esta es la única prenda mágica), una capa negra también. Por supuesto utilizareis otro nombre no reales, prestad atención:

Harry:**Zio**

Señor Weasley:**S****varog**

Señorita Granger:**Norma**

Señor Longbottom:**Thor**

Señorita Lovegood:**Friga**

-¿puedo preguntar por qué esos nombres tan raros?- preguntó Ron, aunque le quitó la idea a Harry-

-son nombres de dioses europeos, todo el mundo conoce los latinos y podían deducir algo de ellos, bueno, como estaba diciendo, en las habitaciones está todo lo que necesitan llevarán unas máscaras doradas, nos reuniremos a las doce menos cuarto, he dado por hecho que todos vendrían, ésta es la última oportunidad que os doy, estais total, entera y sinceramente dispuestos a ir al pasado y mirar a la gente muerta en este tiempo y dejar que la historia siga su curso?

-si- dijeron todos al unísono.

-de acuerdo, pues nos vemos en aproximadamente tres horas, adios- Dumbledore salió a paso lento y largo de la habitación.

Cada uno salió rápidamente de la habitación con las piernas como gelatina, Neville a casa de su abuela, Ron a su habitación, Hermione a casa de sus padres y Harry a hablar con Ginny.

Eran las ocho y cuarto y Harry estaba encerrado con Ginny en su habitación, ni se habían mirado, al final Ginny sacó valor para hacerlo.

-asi que, vas a ver a tus padres, y a Sirius... ¿cómo te sientes?

-no lo se... es algo ... extraño, nunca los habia visto y la verdad es que ahora no los veré realmente, es sólo la impresión de saber que estaré vivo en el mismo lugar que ellos...

-no te preocupes... seguro que todo sale bien, lo que realmente me preocupa es que no te voy a ver.. ni a saber si algo sale mal... tengo un poco de...

-... miedo-Harry terminó por ella, ya que el mismo tenia algo- pero no pasará nada... te echaré de menos...

No pudo terminar la frase por que Ginny se le tiró encima y se besaron, al final se dejó llevar po que irónicamente se le vino a la cabeza que podría ser la última vez que se vieran...

A las once y media todos estaban abajo con las mochilas preparadas y las miradas perdidas, la señora Weasley miraba a Ron con expresión melancólica, Ginny cogia el brazo de Harry con una fuerza inaudita, Hermione miraba por la ventana y no miraba a ningún lado, Neville tenía la cara blanca y los ojos contraidos y Luna estaba aún más abstraida de lo normal, entonces Dumbledore entró en la sala.

-Bueno, está todo dispuesto, os alojaréis en una cueva en las afueras del bosque de sthoenge, en una buena situación, ya que está cerca del cuartel de la orden del fénix, teneis un un calendario con instrucciones y todas las batallas que en ese tiempo se acontecerán. Os deseo mucha suerte y deciros que os dejamos todo nuestro apoyo en vosotros, los demás miembros de la orden del fénix se enteraran de los detalles mañana, buena suerte de nuevo, Harry conoce el hechizo para traeros de nuevo a este tiempo, lo digo para que no tengais dudas.

Entonces cimbró su varita y una campana compuesta de una especie de varillas azules se cernió sobre ellos, Dumbledore guiñó un ojo a Harry con comlicidad y ése sintió como su fénix se revolvía en su hombro. De repente todo fue oscuridad y una extraña luz se cernió sobre ellos, de repente todo cesó y se encontraban en una cueva grande, que daba a una colina verde que desembocaba en un amplio valle con un pueblecito alojado en el.

Al mirarlo, Harry se sintió extraño, una sensación se asentó en la boca de su estómago, allí estabn su madre, su padre... su vida antes de que le fuera arrebatada, una parte de él quería salir corriendo hacia allí y gritárselo todo en la cara... de hecho estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero Neville cortó sus pensamientos antes de darle tiempo a hacerlo.

-Harry yo... también quiero hacerlo pero, le hemos prometido al profesor Dumbledore que...

-que no lo haríamos, ya, Neville, ¿cómo has sabido que pensaba en eso?

-primero, por la expresión que tenias, y segundo, también fué mi primer impulso...

-no es agradable,¿no?

-no, ¿qué debemos hacer ahora?

-he mirado el calendario, debemos prepararnos para la batalla de mañana, en York, se desatará a media tarde. Tendremos que preparar un poco el equipo e irnos a dormir.

-de acuerdo.- se dio la vuelta y empezó a preparar los accesorios

Se dió la vuelta y miró la cueva con más detenimiento, era enorme, gigantesca, además estaba hechizada, naturalmente, desde fuera parecia que no había nadie, pero dentro estaba iluminada y hasta hacía calorcito, si por alguna casualidad llegasen a octubre(cosa menos que poco probable) tendrían calefacción, y había dos plantas, Harry podria darle forma con sus poderes y después dejarlo tal y como estaba. Se fué hacia la mochila y empezó a sacar sus cosas, mañana, dia 1 de Septiembre habría una batalla en Shell Cottage debido al intento de Voldemort de hacerlo de camino a Hogwarts, la batalla iría deribando hasta llegar a la playa.

Media hora después estaban planeando cómo llegar mañana al lugar.

-tendría que ser una llegada que llame la atención, para llamar la atención de la orden del fénix y de nuestros enemigos, el problema es que también lo hará sobre Voldemort y eso es una espada de doble filo.-razonó Hermione.

-tendría que ser algo relacionado con mi fénix- razonó también Harry- asi Dumbledore estaría seguro de que somos de los buenos...

-¡perfecto!-exclamó Ron- tendremos que procurar estar lejos de tus padres o Sirius por que tu podrias comportarte raramente, no es que ellos puedan atar cabos asi pero les llamará la atención seguro.

-Si-todo el mundo se quedó impresionado por la firmeza de la voz de Hermione- no deben llegar a ninguna conclusión como"si se poone asi debe conocernos, pero,¿de donde?".

-Yo creo que será muy interesante ver los padres de Harry...-dijo luna con su habitual voz soñadora- mi padre dijo que era muy gracioso, y que stooby también.

-¿cómo te explicamos que Sirius es sólo Sirius?- preguntó Ron exasperado

-Da igual-Harry sabía como acabaría eso- sigamos con lo nuestro.

-yo creo que ya está todo-terminó Hermione- deberíamos ir a la cama todos.

Se fueron a la cama, las chicas abajo y los chicos arriba, Ron y Neville se quedaron dormidos enseguida, Harry nunca había tenido ea facilidad, menos cuando estaba tan alterado. Se levantó, bajo y fué hasta la entrada de la cuava, miró al pueblectio y le encantó lo que vió, parecía un espectáculo de lucesitas, una sensación de adrenalina se apoderó de él, se puso una chaqueta azul ligera,(le iba un poco ajustada, se habia puesto bastante fuerte este último mes) y miró a una zona protegida y deshabitada en la parte baja, se desapareció y apareció alli, luego recordó que tenía que protegerse la cara, convocó una gorra y unas gafas(qué raro, van a ver a un tipo con gafas y gorra a las 12 y media de la madrugada, ja) y se encaminó hacia la parte alta del pueblo, mientras atravesaba la calle miraba hacia las casas... todas iguales, obviamente muggles, ya que los magos no miraban la última peli a las doce y media. Giró a la derecha y se encaminó hacia una tienda 24 horas, tenía hambre y le apetecia una coca-cola, entró en la tienda pero no había dependiente asi que cogió una y un paquete de chucherías y llamó al dependiente, pero no aparecía, en eso que entró otra persona en la tienda, se giró se encontró con su padre.

La temperatura pudo haber bajado por lo menos 150º, o no, podria haber subido 200º, la verdad es que no sabia donde, como o con quien estaba, pero reaccionó rapido.

-¿sabes donde está este tipo?-preguntó James en tono casual.

nno...-Harry estaba haciendo esfuerzos inhumanos por mantener la compostura.

-siempre hace lo mismo, se queda dormido siempre.. -James parecia un poco aburrido y disgustado.

-¿vienes muy a menudo?-Harry quería saberlo todo, todo...

-bueno, es que mi mujer es un poco quisquillosa, y le duele la pierna y le gusta la bebida m...- se dió cuenta y abrió mucho los ojos

Harry se dió cuenta de su error y le echó un cable.

-... muggle?-dijo en voz baja para que sólo lo oyeran ellos dos

-¿eres...?-preguntó sorprendido y aliviado

-si... -empezó él

-¡eso es genial!, ¿¡te apetece quedar un dia!?¿por qué llevas esa gorra y esas gafas?

-eh... yo.. soy fotofóbico(habia oido esa enfermedad , los muggles no podian ver el sol) y me molesta mucho la luz...

-ah.. que tristre...-James no sabía que decir

-pero va por temporadas... asi que tal vez un dia...

-genial...

-¿eh este tipo no se despierta nunca o qué?

-espera un momento...-James sacó su varita-_** sonorus **___¿hay alguien ahi?

Se oyó un golpe y una maldición, Harry no pudo más que soltar una carcajada disimulada y mirar como el dependiente entraba despeinado al mostrador.

-¿si?- preguntó con voz ronca

-¿puede cobrarme, por favor?

-si, claro...

Salieron los dos juntos de la tienda y llegaron al final de la calle, James gfiró a la izquierda y Harry a la derecha.

-buieno pues... adiós-James puso la mano enfrente de Harry

Harry sacó la suya un poco temblorosamente, pero al final la endureció.

-Hasta luego, espero que nos volvamos a ver.

-lo mismo digo...

Cada uno siguió su camino, cuando se apareció en la cueva Harry pensó que nunca se lo conaría a Hermione... pero estaba más feliz que en mucho tiempo...

espero qu les aya gustado, no pensaba poner el brebe encuentro de harry y james.. pero me salioooo... dejen reviews... AW a por cierto, ningún personaje es mio, son todos de JK Rowling...


	5. Batalla

Harry llegó a la cueva cinco minutos después de su encuentro con James, estaba sonriente pero anonadado, habia conocido a su padre, él, una persona en la que había pensado desde el primer partido de quidditch, y estaba analizando cada forma, cada palabra, se notaba que era un tipo singular, que no era cortado, era genial, tal y como lo había imaginado. Había veces que se había imaginado cómo hubiese sido su vida con sus padres... y seguro que su padre sería el más divertido del mundo, con Sirius y Lupin por ahi... se reía sólo de imaginarselo, obviamente también se ponía triste, pero esas imágenes, esas imaginaciones, eran lo más parecido a... en realidad él sabía que no debía pensar en ello, pero esta vez era imposible, antes de darse cuenta eran las dos de la madrugada, y antes de la batalla irían a buscar en algunos pueblecitos... se preguntaba por qué mandaría Voldemort a Malfoy en una misión tan importante, aunque iban algunos de sus mejores hombres, Dumbledore decía que era por que quería enfriar un poco la guerra. Se estaba durmiendo, pero antes, ¿qué mal haría a nadie cogiéndo su estupenda capa y mirando la casa de sus padres?, podía usar un conjuro para saber cuál era la casa...

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, estaba enfrente de una mesa que habían conjurado nada más llegar, con una piedra y pronunciando el hechizo, nada más ver el lugar, se puso la capa y se concentró al máximono ya que no sabía si la aparicón con la capa saldría bien. Nada más terminar la sensación de la aparición se encontró delante de una casa idéntica a las demás en apariencia, estaba totalmente a oscuras, durante unos cinco minutos lo único que hizo fue mirar la casa como si fuera el monumento más increible que haya existido en la historia de la humanidad, mil veces mejor que las piramides de Egipto... cuando estaba en el jardin, (el de la otra casa, el de los Potter estaba protegido) desvió su mirada por que la luz de la cocina se encendíó de repente y pudo ver a su madre entrar, coger un vaso de cocacola y beberselo rápidamente, después meter la mano en la nevera y coger un trozo de algo... después de comerselo se apagó la luz y se marchó. Eran las dos y media de la madrugada y tenía sueño, se apareció en su cueva y se metió en la cama.

Después de despedirse de Harry, (así le dijo el extraño que se llamaba, le había resultado gracioso), se había ido a casa y habia llevado a Lily su dichosa cocacola, mientras Lily se bebía esa cosa como si fuera zumo de calabaza frío, él todavía pensaba en su conversación con Harry, cuando le dió la mano sintió una sensación extraña en el estómago, la misma que sentía cuando veía a su hijo reirse después de una de sus bromas, no entendía por qué pero no le importó mucho, aún sin saber mucho de ese tipo, sentía que tenía algun vínculo con él, algo extraño e inexplicable, como si lo conociese como si supiese de él desde toda la vida, tenia que averiguar más de él, primero, donde vivía, donde había estudiado, cuál era su nombre completo... mañana o pasado se pondría a buscar por la zona. Lily le sacó de sus pensamientos, Harry se había despertado, eran la una de la madrugada, asi que estaría llorando un buen rato llorando, de hecho estaba llorando con todas las fuerzas de sus pequeños pulmones , de repente se acordó de que mañana era sábado 1 de agosto, hoy había sido el cumpleaños de Harry, habían venido Remus, y Sirius y Colagusano, y Alice y Frank... muchos miembros de la orden del fénix, y lo mejor de todo es que su pequeño había estado durmiendo la mitad de la fiesta, Sirius se había encargado de señalar esto varias veces. Lily había estado muy pendiente del niño, siempre que la veía asi le venían a la mente recuerdos de los primeros meses de vida de Harry, como a los 10 meses que Sirius le regaló su primera escoba de juguete, la verdad es que pensaba que era demasiado pequeño para eso, ya que ni sabia andar bien, pero la escoba era algo que llevaba en la sangre, había destrozado medio salón quitándole las patas a los sillones y las sillas. Al final había sobrevivido aterrizando sobre un sofá que todavía se tenía en pie, Lily había estado a punto de un ataque de nervios, a él le había parecido muy gracioso, algún dia su hijo sería un gran jugador de Quidditch. Pero no todo eran recuerdos felices, algunas veces cuándo recordaba estos momentos pensaba en la profecía y en el posible nefasto futuro de su hijo, cuando era adolescente tenía un método infalible para esquivar éstas situaciones, cerraba los ojos y fingía que era un mal sueño, pero esta vez no lo había hecho, tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que ser el cabeza de familia, estaba dispuesto a sacrficarse para protejer lo más preciado que tenia, a su hijo y a su mujer. También recordaba momentos con sus padres, su primer vuelo en escoba con su padre, el primer dia de colegio, etc. Se preguntaba si su hijo tendría esos mismos recuerdos, lo único que esperaba es que no le olvidase... por alguna razón eso le daba miedo, miedo de que algún dia su hijo sólo lo recordara cómo una buena figura. Pero de nuevo Lily interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Oye, esta noche te ves muy raro, y pensativo¿estas enfermo?

-no¿por qué dices eso?-preguntó él fingiendo indignación-

-por que no hablas, cuándo tú no hablas es que estás enfermo o estás muy preocupado, y estoy segura de que no tienes fiebre...

-estaba pensando en la profecía...

-por favor no pienses en eso, ya lo hemos hablado hasta la saciedad y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que lo que tenga que pasar pasará y que ya veremos como lo afrontaremos, anda, no te pongas pesado, ese tema me pone muy triste.

-lo se, lo se, pero no puedo evitarlo...

-mira, mañana por la mañana Sirius se ha dignado a sacrificar dos horas de sueño para jugar con Harry en el parque, podreis hacer de las vuestras un rato mientras yo lo cuido, ya le gastareis una broma a algún inocente...

-hace años que no hacemos eso, no se por qué lo dices...

-por qué las viejas costumbres nunca se pierden, anda, vamos a dormir...

-vale, pero no esperarás que me vaya asi por las buenas, ¿no?

-tu nunca haces nada por las buenas, vamos anda.

-¿de verdad crees que siempre conseguirás todo lo que quieras de mi?

-si

-eh-ahora si que estaba indignado- eso no es justo

-¿cómo vas a impedirlo?

-yo...

-no puedes impedirlo, asi que mejor ríndete, anda, aprovechemos que nuestro retoño está dormido e intentemos descansar, hace dos noches que no me deja pegar ojo...

-en eso estoy de acuerdo, pero creo que eso tiene que ver con lo que le das de comer, esos potingues muggles tienen pinta de estar podridos...

-¡eh!, on muy nutritivos...

-si ya, si mi madre levantara la cabeza...

-pues tendriamos un hijo con sobrepeso, y de mayor no tendría novia.

-eso es imposible, un Potter siemre tiene novia, somos irresistibles...

-si ya, ¿aún pesando 90 kilos?

-bueno, hay que admitir que mermaría sus posibilidades un poquitín..

-si, y tendrías una nuera gorda¿te gustaría eso?

-no claro..

-pues eso, anda, vamos a la cama.

-vaaaleee...

En parte Lily pensaba lo que decia, pero era una fachada para ocultar que enrealidad ella también tenía miedo y que para dormir utilizaba una poción para dormir sin soñar para descansar por las noches.

La mañana siguiente resultó ser soleada y con una ligera niebla matutina, en esa zona había una humedad increíble, sería la pesadilla de cualquier asmático, la verdad es que todos se levantaron tarde debido a que el sol daba a la otra cara de la montaña, pero no podían evitar esa sensación de que cualquiera que quisiera podría entrar por la noche, aunque estaba muy pero que muy bien protegida gracias a los numerosos hechizos que habían puesto alrededor de la otra noche, era inmarcable, protegida de muggles, de magos oscuros y sólo ellos podían entrar, eso último era demasiado restringido en opinión de Harry y atraería la curiosidad de cualquier mago que quisiese entrar, pero Hermione había sido muy tajante en ese tema y después de complicadas técnicas de persuasión que había practicado en contra de Harry,(es decir, se había puesto muy pesada y le había echado la charla), había accedido, otro problema con el que se encontraba era que cuanto más se adentraran en agosto o septiembre menos dormirían, por que el sol saldría antes y más bajo, asi que ya tendrían que buscar una buena solución, mientras tanto tenían problemas más acuciantes, como por ejemplo, la batalla de esa tarde, ninguno había estado en ninguna como esa, con dementores, banshees y demás criaturas oscuras, además de sus mortífagos... no se imaginaba cómo se comportaría su fénix o sus amigos... o peor, la orden del fénix, aunque claro, contar con su fenix sería una gran ventaja, Khnum era un ser fascinante, primero sus plumas habían sido negras con rojo carmesí a final, pero habían ido cambiando, ahora eran doradas, exactamente iguales a las de Fawkes, y era sumamente útil, lo malo era que su alimentación era muy selecta, pero eso era un precio pequeño a pagar por sus innumerables ventajas. Antes de darse cuenta ya eran la una de la tarde.

-cada vez queda menos-dijo Ron nervioso-¿ repasamos el plan otra vez?

-¡ay, Ronald!, yo creo que ya está bastante claro,¿no?

-aún así preferiría que lo tuviesemos más presente

-¿tu que crees Harry?¿Harry?

-¿eh?-cuando sufria de insomnio nada parecía real-

-decíamos que deberíamos repasar el plan otra vez, ¿no crees?

-no por dios, Ron, ¿no lo hemos hecho ya bastantes veces? una cosa es la precaución, per es que ya te estás pasando, ¿por qué no te das un paseo?

-no podemos Harry-empezó Hermione escandalizada- va contra las normas.

-eso no es asi, a Ron nadie lo reconozerá, con que se ponga una gorra o algo asi bastará,¿no?

-no estoy segura de si...-pero Luna le interrumpió, había despertado de su estado soñoliento(más o menos)

-eh,¿que es esto?-Luna habia escogido un buen momento para despertar, llevaba los envoltorios de la comida de ayer a la noche

-¿quien a comprado eso?-Hermione se veía enfadada-¿quien a salido de aqui y cuándo?

-mm... yo...ayer por la noche, tenia hambre y pense, "¿por qué no voy a comprar algo de comer?"... no le hacia daño a nadie asi que...

-¡ay harry!, debemos tener cuidado, tus padres viven en el pueblo, ¿te vió alguien?

-¡no!, sólo compré comida por que tenia hambre¿vale?

-vale, vale, era sólo por si las dudas, bueno, ¿alguien va a comprar algo de comer?

-yo creo que deberías ir tu, por que nosotros no tenemos idea de dinero muggle...

-si, será por eso, Ronald-ironizó Hermione

-si quieres te acompaño-se ofreció Harry

-no, tú no Harry.

-da igual, te acompaño yo-Neville decidió cortar la situación de una vez.

-vale-Hemione y Neville salieron de la cueva con un bolsito con dinero muggle

-¿de verdad no viste a nadie ayer?

-no, oye, ¿no notas a Luna un poco rara?

-si.. mas de lo normal, incluso..

-si, a eso iba¿por qué será?

-no se... luego se lo preguntamos, esta situación es demasiado anormal para encima sumarle una Luna aín mas rara, si cabe...

-es verdad...

Unas cuantas horas antes, en concreto a las diez de la mañana, una pequeña familia de tan sólo tres miembros esperaban a Sirius en el parque, James estaba entreteniendo a Harry con un par de peluches y Lily estaba mirando la escena divertida, su marido era un payaso, desde el colegio lo era y eso era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de él, desde que James había dejado de gastar bromas pesadas a la gente y había reconducido su sentido de humor hacia algo menos... despectivo(por decirlo de alguna forma), desde entonces le había atraído la energía que le caracterizaba, esa que le hacía sentir que todo saldría bien, y por eso verlo como la noche anterior le costaba mucho, por que siempre había considerado que él nunca se derrumbaría, que estaría dispuesto a luchar pasase lo que pasase, pero había descubierto que no era asi, obviamente todo el mundo lo hacía, pero ella esperaba que eso no pasase nunca, y había decidido que si él estaba mal, esa vez ella pondría buena cara al mal tiempo, y seguro que él se repondría. Mientras Harry intentaba coger los peluches que James le ponía delante para después quitarle, Sirius llegó después de aparcar la moto en el párking al lado del parque, llevaba unas gafas negras y el pelo un poco enmarañado le indicaba que se había levantado hacía poco, suponía que esas gafas eran para taparunas ojeras o unos ojos rojos, nuca cambiaría, consideraba el matrimonio como algo que debería ser punible por la ley, algo contra natura, como decía él, su argumento para defender esta hipótesis era"-es más beneficioso para la especie tener múltiples amantes".

-Hola-saludó son voz ronca.

-una noche dura,¿eh canuto?

-baah... nada del otro mundo, las mujeres inglesas cada dia son más estrechas, y no lo digo por nada Lily...

-jaja.. -rió con sarcásmo-es que no todas somos unas desesperadas, no estamos deseando acostarnos contigo, ¿sabes?

-y que lo digas, el mercado escasea hoy en dia...

-habrá que buscar nuevos productos,¿no canuto?-inquirió James divertido

-eso parece compañero, tendré que buscar nuevas posibilidades, ampliar fronteras...

-vaya, ahora te aprovecharas de las extranjeras...-dijo Lily con falsa aprovación

-es que hablan menos...

-cerdo machista...

-eheh, tranquilos los dos, Sirius no va a cambiar por muchos sermones feministas que le echen, ademas, seguro que con las que se acuesta son iguales a él, dejemos este tema, has venido a ver a Harry, ¿no?

-¡sii!hola Harry, ¿cómo estás campeón?, tengo algo para ti... por aqui...mira- sacó un paquete negro- esto es una caja de caramelos especiales, sólo se acaban cuando dejas de tener ganas de comerlos, para quitarte el gusto de esos potingues que te dan tus padres.

-eh,- se defendió Lily- son muy nutritivos...

-claro que si, y esto también...

-no, lo que quieres es ser el favorito de Harry-dijo James

-soy su padrino, tengo ese privilegio, puedo malcriarle cuando quiera...

-ya, mientras tanto harás que nuestro hijo engorde hasta no caber más en la ropa...

-eso nunca, le quitaría oportunidades con las mujeres, de eso ni hablar.

-es lo mismo que le dije yo...

-eso es por que los dos pensais igual.

-si...-dijo Sirius con voz soñadora- ¿te acuerdas de esa broma a Adam fitzgerald?

-si-contesto James con la misma voz soñadora- tuvo las orejas de soplillo como un mes...

-una obra maestra, si señor...

-que pena que ya no tengamos oportunidad de hacer ese tipo de cosas, la madurez estropea algunas cosas...

-si, como aquella vez con Snivellus, cuando utilizamos un poco de pús de bubotubérculo sin diluir en su poción de agrandamiento... podria haber roto un ladrillo con su nariz...

-si.. jajajaja, ¿qué será de Snivellus?-preguntó James intrigado

-creo que trabaja para Voldemort, todos los de su pandilla acabaron igual, creo que él está más encubierto...-dijo Sirius repentinamente serio.

-teniamos razón con él, es un idiota, si alguna vez sentí un rastro de lástima por él estaba equivocado.

-si, yo siempre supe que acabaría mal.

-me pregunto por qué habrá gente que hace eso, afiliarse a Voldemort , es una estupidez.

-si, y mi familia casi al completo está alli, me dan asco.

-¿vamos a comer algo?-dijo Lily como para cambiar de tema

-si, tengo hambre, vamos a desayunar.

Lily cogó a Harry en brazos y echó a andar mientras James y Sirius iban comentando lo muy divertida que había sido la broma que le habían gastado a Brendan Aubrey.

Eran las 15:00, empezaba la cuenta atrás, acidez de estómago, nauseas... la comida q habían comprado era china o algo asi.. digamos que no parecia muy higiénica, pero no les había importado mucho por que veían la hora de la batalla más cerca, a las cinco irían a York , y interferirían para que todo el mundo supiera que estaban alli, con eso llamarían la atención de Malfoy y compañía... y además ayudaría a la orden del fenix antigua, no sabia como eran en esa época, pero por lo que había oído de Lupin no estaban muy bien, asi que le vendría bien una mano extra. Había imaginado cómo sería ver a colagusano luchando "hombro con hombro" junto a sus padres, aunque en realidad les esté traicionando, sería digna de ver la cara de esa rata asquerosa mientras el aparecia con su máscara dorada y su fénix, derrotando mortífagos a diestro y siniestro, el golpe tenía que ser rápido y preciso, tenia que ser sufciente para atemorizar un poco a los mortífagos, impresionar a Dumbledore y a la orden y caer bien a estos, lo suficientemente bien para que no los buscasen y lo suficientemente mal para que no les tomasen confianza. Después de estas reflexiones se dió cuenta de que eran las cincom menos cuarto, la batalla había empezado hacía unos quince minutos.

-¡Reunión urgente ahora!-dijo Harry muy alto para que reberberara en la cueva- vamos a repasar el plan para que no surjan complicaciones , a ver:

**Primero**: Nada más llegar yo utilizaré una pequeña porción de mis trucos para barrer a bastantes mortífagos de la pradera enfrente de la ciudad, entonces llamaré a mi fénix y este cantará una cancion por todo el valle que llame la atención de todo el mundo, desde ese momento, entraremos en liza, ¿alguna pregunta?

-no- dijeron todos al unísono.

-de acuerdo, rezemos para que todo salga según lo previsto,-miró su reloj- ya es la hora, vamos ayá, Svarog, Norma, preparad un traslador para Frida y Thor, Khnum, ven aqui- dijo ofreciéndole su brazo al fénix- es hora de irnos.

Eran las cinco menos cinco y James estaba de espaldas al pueblecito que estaba a quinientos metros de la pradera en la que se encontraba, el escenario ante él era de esperar, luces por aquí y por allá, gritos, maldiciones, gente corriendo y demás elementos típicos de una batalla. Cuando veía ese tipo de escenas le entraba un ataque de rabia y le daban ganas de coger algún mortífago y... asi que cogió su varita, la apretó con fuerza y corrió hacia el centro de la batalla... pero algo lo hizo detenerse , de repente la tierra delante de él se movió como si de una alfombra se tratase y los mortífagos volaron varios metros hacia arriba, miró atónito la escena hasta que un sonido le sobrecogió, un canto de fénix, el canto mas precioso que había oido en su vida, algo le decía que todo iba a salir bien, que en la batalla nadie saldría herido, que lo que vendría en adelante sería bueno, entonces seis o siete desconocidos se pusieron a combatir mortífagos, de repente la batalla se había reanudado, no sabia si habian sido cinco, diez o veinte minutos, pero estaba luchando de nuevo. Los nuevos "guerreros" luchaban con destreza envidiable y al parecer sólo atacaban a los mortífagos, aunque sus máscaras doradas decían otra cosa, la primera impresión que daban era amenazadora, pero esas máscaras no eran oscuras, negras... las máscaras de los mortífagos transmitían un aire de degeneración, malevolas... la sensación que daban era de peligro, una oscuridad indefinible. Pero en cambio las suyas eran doradas, transmitían pureza, pero justicia, una justicia dura, el mensaje era claro; "somos pacíficos, pero si te metes con nosotros tendrás problemas", además, mientras se desplegaban, uno se había quedado en medio, se notaba que era el líder, por como se comportaba, su lenguaje corporal y la prueba más importante, el fenix era suyo, los fénix sólo servían a magos muy poderosos que han hecho algo importante para ganarse sus servicios. Hubo un momento, sólo un instante, en el que la mirada del desconocido y la suya se encontraron, y una sensación en la oca de su estómago le golpeó como si fuera un bate, al segundo, cuando retiró la mirada, el extraño se encontraba luchando con cinco mortífagos a la vez, y lo más increible de todo esto era que las maldiciones no le daban, sino que de repente chocaban con algo, ese mago era excepcional, y des pués de veinte minutos de luchar sin parar, los mortifagos se retiraron, seguramente, para informar a su señor de los nuevos sujetos en escena, cuándo los mortífagos se fueron, todas las miradas se dirigieron al grupo, uno a uno se desaparecieron, a diferencia de dos, que se cogieron para acerlo, y el líder quedó en donde la borágine de la batalla había acontecido, y un solitario mortífago se levantó y le apuntó con la varita.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó temeroso

-yo me llamo Zio, estamos aquí para inclinar la balanza de esta guerra, díselo a Lord Voldemort.

-¡basura!, ¡te atreves a decir su nombre!¡pagarás cara tu osadía!- y con un rápido movimiento se desapareció

-cuánto lo dudo- dijo el hombre para nadie en particular, y se desapareció.

James miró alrededor y vió a Lily, con el pelo revuelto y sobre la cara, tenía una expresión de furia, asco y determinación, le encantaba esa expresión, no por el odio, sino por lo que ello representaba, se sentía enormemente orgulloso de su mujer, de lo valerosa y noble que era, era especial, estaba fuera de lo común, el gesto fué rápido y explicito,"al cuartel", asi que todos los miembros de la orden se desaparecieron de la zona hacia el cuartel, cuando llegó se encontró con la misma estancia de siempre, redonda e iluminada con antorchas, ésta daba a otra habitación también redonda pero con una mesa redonda y unas veinte sillas, localizó a Lily y se acercó a ella, se miraron y con eso se dijeron todo, se cogieron de la mano yu enttraron en la sala, se sentaron el uno junto al otro y miraron como los mimbros llegaban rápidamente, Moody, Remus, Sirius, etc. el último en llegar fué colagusano, que miró a todos con su característico nerviosismo y se sentó mirando hacia todos lados, mientras tanto, Dumbledore entró en la sala.

-Buenos dias a todos, mejor dicho, buenas noches a todos-saludó amablemente- me gustaría que alguien me contara que pasó, Alastor, por favor, ¿haces el favor?

Mientras Moody le contaba a Dumbledore como había ido la batalla, James pensaba en el individuo que parecía el líder, le resultaba familiar, era muy habilidoso y su fénix y él se complementaban perfectamente, mientras uno atacaba, el otro defendia, no podía haberle visto los ojos por que la máscara tenía los ojos verdes, es decir, tenía cristales verdes opacos, como los de una botella de vino, mientras pensaba esto, una parte de la conversación llegó a él.

-... y de repente aparecieron esos individuos y se pusieron a luchar-dijo Moody con tono seco y despectivo-

-no fué asi del todo ojoloco,¿qué hay del fénix?

-¿perdona James?-preguntó Dumbledore con curiosidad.

-uno de ellos, tenía un fénix, y entró con el en la batalla, el fénix cantó mientras ellos entraban.

-¿qué tiene que ver eso?

-pues que no todo el mundo puede tener un fénix, ¿a que no Dumbledore?

-es verdad-concedió el profesor pensativo-¿dijo el nombre de la criatura james?

-no, sólo dijo su nombre, ZIO

-¿Zio? un nombre curioso- dijo el anciano pensativo- es un dios europeo...

-y mientras aparecía la tierra se movió de forma extraña, como si fuera una alfombra-aportó Sirius

-¿si?-dijo Dumbledore-sólo un mago muy poderoso podría haber hecho eso..

-y luchaban con gran destreza, antes de irse dijo su nombre y le dijo a un mortífago que le dijera a Voldemort que estaban aquí para desequilibrar la balanza.

-¿dijo el nombre de Voldemort?-pregunto interesado

-si.. eso significa que ..

-a luchado contra él...

Dumbledore se quedó unos minutos pensando en silencio, cuando despertó anunció que la reunión se había acabado y que se reunirían en breve para averiguar más cosas de ese grupo, mientras tanto tenia otros asuntos que resolver, los saludó a todos y se fué. El antiguo grupo del colegio se reunió, todos estaban muy serios.

-¿quién serían esos?-preguntó colagusano

-no lo se, pero eran poderosos, eso sin duda.-contestó Sirius

-¿qué pensais?-preguntó Lupin

-no lo sé, tienen pinta de estar de nuestro lado, pero perfectamente podrían estar colocados por Voldemort para despistar.-razonó James-¿tu que crees Lily?

-creo que quiero ver a mi hijo, perdón, ¿nos vamos?

-si claro, adios.

Se despidieron, pero antes de idesaparecerse Lily le musitó a James.

-¿notaste algo raro en el líder?-musitó

-si... ¿tu también?

-si, ahora lo hablamos- y copgió su mano para desaparecerse.

wolaa!!! varios dias sin actualizar, aunke no cre q a nadie le importe por ahora supongo q al principio no recibiré ningún review.

Solo avisar una cosa, no odio a los gordos, lo digo por alguna alusión que e exo en el capitulo, solo aclarar eso, ale aw. cuidarooosss


	6. Encuentro

Habían pasado cinco dias desde la batalla, la primera impresión de cómo había ido la cosa era buena, por lo menos la Orden del Fénix no los había atacado, la verdad es que el detalle de desaparecer todos menos él era algo que les había salido sólo, y tenía que admitir que había qudado bastante bien, y la voz con la que le había dicho "cuánto lo dudo", lamentablemente eso no llegó a escucharlo el mortífago, por lo menos si lo escucharon los de la orden, quería sonar soberbio y confiado, aunque realmente estaba histérico y tenía la adrenalina por los aires. Nada más aparecerse en la cueva se había encontrado con Luna, Neville, Hermione y Ron con las caras encendidas y eufóricos.

-¿cómo a ido todo?-perguntó Hermione más bien inquieta.

-bien-contestó Harry intentando controlar su emoción-

-¿qué ha pasado después de que nos fuéramos nosotros?

-bueno, obviamente todos se quedaron mirándome, entonces un mortífago se levantó, me apuntó con su varita y me dijo que quien era, yo le dije mi nombre y le dije que estábamos aquí para inclinar la balanza de ésta guerra, y que se lo transmitiese a Voldemort, el me insultó y me dijo que pagaría caro mi atrevimiento para con Voldemort, luego se fué.

-vaya, ¿a salido bien, no?- preguntó Neville dubitativo.

-si, mejor de lo que esperaba-confesó Harry

-hace un año no podriamos haber hecho esto ni con suerte-dijo Hermione

-si, y hablando de lo de hoy, si he de ser sincero, antes de llegar estaba un poco asustado y e llegado a pensar que nos iba a salir todo mal, ¿vosotros no?-dijo Neville

-un poco si-contestó Luna- pero yo me lo he pasado muy bien.-eso era una sorpresa, por que a Harry también le había gustado combatir-

-si-dijo Ron, cuando estabamos enmedio de toda esa gente, y nadie sabían quienes éramos, ahi no éramos niños, éramos guerreros, para mi a sido un subidón.-Ron estaba eufórico, se había crecido

-si, pero ten cuidado Ron, eso era una batalla a vida o muerte-le advirtió Hermione

-si si, pero es que ha sido increíble, los nervios se me pasaron cuando empezé con el primer mortífago...

-lo sé, lo sé... pero ahora tenemos que pensar en otras cosas, ahora que hemos terminado con nuestra espectacular puesta en escena , y que todo el mundo sabe que estamos ahi y que somos poderosos, lo que toca es buscar a los mortífagos, en el equipo hay un medio de comunicación, nos desperdigaremos para buscar a nuestros amiguitos y así largarnos lo más rapidamente posible de este tiempo, aunque no vea a mis padres eso no quita que esté a menos de un kilómetro suyo, asi que, manos a la obra, mañana empezamos a buscar. Todos se dieron cuenta de que la voz de su amigo tenía cierto tono de desesperanza, algo les hacía creer que guardaba un secreto...

Nada más llegar a su casa, Lily fué cási corriendo a ver a su hijo, que estaba en su cuna, durante la tarde, la madre de Colagusano le había cuidado, era una muy buena mujer, regordeta y con las cejas pobladas, al parecer la contextura física de colagusano la había heredado de su madre, que también era bajita y con el pelo castaño, dijo que se iría a las nueve y media, eran las diez menos veinticinco, hacía cinco minutos que se había ido, había dejado una nota en la encimera que ponía que Harry estaba dormido y que tenían algo de comer en el horno, la verad es que la madre de Peter era un amor, en vez su hijo era más cortado, tenía menos personalidad, era el protegido de los merodeadores, cuando pensaba en su antiguo grupo del colegio, había veces que se daba un poco de verguenza, ahora que tenía unos cuantos años más,(aunque había veces que se comportaba como antes), pensaba que debían verle como a un idiota, cosa que le importaba bastante poco, al fin y al cabo, el se divertía, se preguntaba si Sirius pensaba igual. Después de verificar que su bebé no tenía lesiones, Lily bajó a cenar con James, nada más bajar su marido sacó la comida del horno, le dió un toque con la varita y la comida se calentó al instante, volvió a hacer un movimiento rápido y unos platos y unos cubiertos y se sentaron a la mesa, antes de tocar siquiera la comida,(James ya había empezado), sacó el tema del líder del misterioso grupo.

-y dime, ¿qué notaste cuándo viste a aguel personaje?-preguntó intrigada

-pues como si algo me golpease el estómago-contestó el dejado de comer y mortalmente serio

-yo también...-dijo ella sorprendida- ¿que crees que significa?

-la verdad es que no lo sé, nunca antes me había pasado, bueno si,pero sólo dos veces...

-¿cuáles?-preguntó ella intrigada

-bueno, la primera fué el dia que nos casamos, y la segunda cuando nació Harry...

-ooh...-estaba sorprendida y enternecida

-si bueno, -aún estando casado con ella, le hacía sentir incómodo hablar de ese tipo de sentimientos-¿tu también lo sentiste?

-si, y en las mismas ocasiones que tú...

-creo que hemos llegado a un pequeño punto...

-¿cuál?

-pues que eso sólo nos pasa cuando estamos conectados con alguien de manera espiritual o, mejor dicho, "especial".

-¿conectados?¿de qué podriamos conocerlo?

-no lo sé, y eso me mata... es como si tuviésemos la respuesta en las narices y no la viésemos...

-¿qué crees que debemos hacer?-aunque ya sabía la respuesta, le encantaba cuando se ponía en plan inquisitivo

-pues averiguar la conexión "especial" que tenemos con ese tipo y a partir de ahi ver que hacemos, todo depende de su identidad, el problema es,¿cómo lo hacemos?

-yo creo que deberíamos intentar pescarlo en una batalla...

-¡claro!, cuando haya una, nos juntamos e intentamos pillarle¡eres una ídola!

-gracias, pero parece poderoso, ¿ómo lo haremos sin que lo note?

-bueno, yo tengo un objeto muy práctico y manejable que sirve para esconderse de la vista de los obsevadores indeseables...

-tu si que eres un un genio, cariño...

-si, eso y tener una familia rica ayuda...

-si, ¿has pensado lo que...?

-si, y la respuesta sigue siendo no

-pero no te hace falta por que..

-si , pero quiero trabajar por que no me gusta sentirme inútil, tu no trabajas por que quieres cuidar a Harry y lo entiendo, pero yo no.

-lo dices como una acusación...-contestó ella indignada

-nada más lejos-respondió él suavizando el tono-nunca diría algo asi, sólo que yo prefiero mi trabajo, ya sabes que siempre quise ser...

-ya...

-cambiando de tema, ¿cómo fué lo de tu batalla?

-pues lo de siempre, un aviso y salí pitando para allí... tampoco es que fuera para tanto, fué una batalla muy corta... me parece que deberíamos ir a ducharnos..

-¿juntos?-preguntó él con una sonrisa pícara

-es que sa ha hecho muy tarde y...-empezó ella con voz inocente

-bueno, ves tu delante, te acompaño en un segundo...

Mientras ellla subía, el pensaba en los ojos de la máscara.. era como si pudiese ver detras de ella...

Dolor, mucho dolor, duda, miedo... éstas fueron las palabras que se le venían a la mente mientras avanzaba por el oscuro pasillo rumbo a ver a Lord Voldeomrt, quería los detalles de la batalla y saber cómo había ido la reunión con la orden del fénix, además de algunas notocias que circulaban por ahi, nada más entrar en la sala de su señor, que estaba solo en una habitación oscura acariciando a su serpiente y su cara cerosa y desdibujada tenía la mirada perdida. Colagusano dió un paso, pero en la madera retumbó como si le hubiera pegado a una plancha de metal.

-colagusano...-empezó el con voz suave y baja- ¿me traes noticias,no?

-ssi mi señor, sobre la orden del fénix y el grupo que ha aparecido en ella...

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Voldemort

-bu bueno, la orden del fénix está tan desconcertada como nosotros mi señor, no tienen ni idea de quién pudo ser, eran muy poderosos mi señor, yo solamente me di cuenta de que estaban alli cuándo la tierra se sacudió y apareció el líder enmedio de todos los demás, el líder es el más poderoso, casi ni se comunicaron en toda la batalla... y una cosa más, el líder poseé un fénix, pero no sé como se llama...

-¿cómo has dichop? ¿un fénix?

-ssi.. eso he dicho...-Petigrew pensaba que le reprocharía por traerle tan malas noticias

-mm.. ¿y la reunión con la oreden del fénix?

-¿qué quiere saber?-preguntó temeroso

-¿que piensan hacer con el nuevo grupo?

-puesto que al parecer van en su contra, no se moverán hasta la próxima batalla, al parecer el mismísimo Dumbledore intenterá hablar con su líder, para averiguar sus objetivos.

-obviamente, cuando Dumbledore lo sepa, tu me lo contarás, ¿no?

-si, por supuesto.. mi señor-dijo titubeando

-mejor, que no dude de tu lealtad, colagusano.

-lo lo se mi señor, yo nuca...-empezó él, pero Voldemort le interrumpió

-¿a no? ¿y qué haces aquí, colagusano?-preguntó él con voz divertida

-yo..

-cállate, si aún no estás muerto es por que te necesito para mis planes, de todas formas, tu procura seguir siendo útil, sino ya sabes...

-ahh-soltó una aguda y ahogada exclamación

-bueno, ya puedes irte, colagusano..

-gracias, mil gracias señor...

Después de que Colagusano cerrase la puerta, llamó a Nagini, se acómodo en su silla, Nagini estaba lejos, asi que esperó mientras pensaba en el líder del misterioso grupo, por supuesto el idiota de colagusano no era el único que le había hablado de él, al parecer los muy idiotas le tenían respeto, algo parecido a lo que sentían por Dumbledore, y eso le preocupaba. Pero mientras tanto tenía cosas en un orden más alto de prioridad, mejor dicho, una cosa, la profecía, esa que le quitaba el sueño, esa que le obsesionaba y que estaba decidido a solucionar el sólo, aquel era un asunto que nadie escepto él podía resolver. Había dos familias que podían cumplir las exigencias de la profecía, los Longbottom y los Potter, los Longbottom eran una failia de sangre pura, mientras que los Longbottom eran una familia de sangre mezclada. Ambas tenian ciertas cualidades que hacían díficil la elección. Primero, las dos tenían progenitores altamente cualificados, los padres tenían complicados empleos en el ministerio, y la mujer de Longbottom también, mientras que la mujer de Potter sólo cuidaba de su hijo. Por otra parte, L¡ly Potter era más... interesante, (por decirlo de alguna forma), que Alice Longbottom, era una bruja de gran talento, e irradiaba una gran fuerza interior, esa clase de fuerza que ayudaba a los demás a salir adelante en los momentos dificiles, igual que su marido, sólo que la suya era más... pura, esa era la palabra. Ella siempre había defendido a todo el mundo, pero no era la típica ingenua, sabía captar el interior de las personas de una manera inusitada, y eso le desconcertaba. Pero su mente no podía quitarse de encima al supuesto gran mago que había venido a inclinar la balanza de la guerra del lado de Dumbledore, asi que cuando llegó Nagini le dió su orden sin esperar.

-_¿has oido lo que nos han contado esos idiotas todo el dia?¿lo del grupo ese?_

_-si señor.- _siseó la serpiente

_-creo que se esconden en un lugar rural, o de montaña, asi que irás a mirar por en sitios similares, te enviaré a una montaña del centro de Inglaterra, buscarás por esa zona._

_-si mi amo._

_-adios, y suerte.-_y con un movimiento de varita la serpiente desapareció, y él meditó sobre el otro asunto por el cual no podía dormir, ese asunto que siempre descartaba de su mente en esos momentos...

La primera noche en la cueva de la colina, después de volver de la casa de su familia, Harry se había pensado el hecho de cambiar el futuro, lo había pensado y repensado hasta que se había dormido, y había llegado a la conclusión de que no había una conclusión real, por un lado se mopría de ganas de uqe todo fuese igual, que conociese a Ron y a Hermione, que sus amigos pudiesen ir a su casa en verano, que su padre le enseñase a volar en escoba, y su cumpleaños número 17 lo hubiese celebrado en su casa con sus padres, no con sus tios en una casa en la que le despreciaban, le hubiese gustado ver la cara de su padre cuando ganó su primera copa de Quidittch, aunque le doliese, le gustaría ver el orgullo en la cara de sus padres si supieran todo lo que a hecho...

Se levantó y miró el calendario, había una batalla en una semana, aunque ya habían comentado cómo había ido su primera misión, tenía mucha curiosidad por saber como se lo había tomado Voldemort, el le conocia mejor que a si mismo, pero no en esa época, el Voldemort de su tiempo había tenido muchas experiencias que el de ésa época no había pasado, y esas cosas moldearon su personalidad, le dieron matizes distintos, le volvieron más precabido, además, no tenía la conexión mental con la que conaba en su época. Era de noche y empezaba a hacer frío, asi que se abrigó un poco más con una chaqueta, y hechizó la cueva para aumentar la temperatura de ésta, pero Neville entró y le sacó de su ensoñación, estaba sudando y tenía la cara encendida.

-¡Harry!¡Harry!-gritó casi histérico-¡hay un ataque!¡un ataque!-estaba sin aliento

-Neville, calmate, por favor-dijo Harry saltando de su sitio- a ver, ¿dónde es el ataque?

-en New Hampshire-empezó él-pero...

-¿qué?-contestó él casi igual de nervioso

-pues que todavía no se dónde están Ron y Hermione

-ah..--suspiró el aliviado- es eso, no pasa nada, yo los llamaré.

-vale..

Se dió la vuelta y buscó en su mochila un medallón de oro con runas alrededor, la cogió y ,le dió un toque con la varita, al instante esta adquirió un tono rojizo y se calentó, la miró detenidamente, después de dos minutos se dedicó a recoger la máscara y la demás ropa de batalla y a caminar en círculos por la cueva, tres minutos desués llegaron los demás.

-¿que pasa?-preguntó Hermione nerviosa

-hay un ataque imprevisto en New Hampshire.

-¿por que?

-no lo se, pero creo que esto no tiene que ver con el Voldemort de esta época.

-¿te refieres a que tiene que ver con los mortífagos de nuestro tiempo?

-exacto-contestó Harry

-¿pero entonces irá la orden del fénix, no?

-eso creo-Harry estaba preocupado

-y eso puede inculparnos a nosotros...

-pero también irán los mortífagos de este tiempo pensando que somos nosotros...

-¿qué hacemos?-preguntó Neville desconcertado.

-no estoy seguro, analizemos la situación detenidamente:

Harry tomó aire y pensó todas posibilidades, las ordenó y empezó a comentarlas .

Primero:si no vamos, Voldemort pensará que hay cuatro frentes en esta guerra, cosa que no nos podemos permitir.

Segundo:si vamos, tendremos que estar preparados para cualquier trampa por parte de los otros malos, y podría hacernos quedar mal.

Tercero:deberíamos ir, por si vamos, parecerá que simplemente luchamos contra unos mortífagos y punto, si no, las cosas podrian ponerse mas feas, aún.

Cuarto:también depende de la indumentaria de nuestros amiguitos, si es diferente, no podremos hacer nada, sacarán la conclusión de que hay dos frentes adicionales, unos con la orden y otros con Voldemort, ya veremos que pasa, asi que ahi estan las posibilidasdes que se me ocurren.

-¿Vamos?-preguntó Neville nerviosisimo.

-si-Ron estaba muy decidido

-si-dijo Hermione

-pues vamos, recoged vuestras cosas y nos marchamos.

Eran mas o menos las seis de la tarde y Lily estaba dando de cenar a Harry antes de acostarlo. Había sido un dia sin nada nuevo, como todos, de verdad que estaba a punto de empezar a trabajar, igual que James, por que estos dias se empezaban a hacer largos y aburridos. Pues estaba pensando en eso cuando Sirius entró como un vendaval en la sala.

-¡Lily!¡hay un ataqueen New Hampshire!¡vamos alla!

-espera, alguien tiene que cuidar de Harry...

-la madre de Colagusano viene, no te preocupes.

-¿y James?

-está en la batalla, salió desde el ministerio.

-vale, en cuanto la madre de colagusano llegue nos vamos...

-va, déjale una nota y vamonos.-respondió el con impaciencia.

-vale vale, un momento-apuntó a una hoja de papel y esta empezó a escribirse sola, al momento cogió una cazadora y salieron disparados al jardin.

-vamos en moto, por que la localidad está muy cerca de aquí.

-vale.-se puso el casco y salieron disparados hacia New Hampshire. Llegaron a los diez minutos, el escenario que vieron era de una devastación total, edificios medio en llamas, los personajes del ministerio por aqui uy por allá...

-hay quien dice que el mismo Voldemort vendrá a esta batalla.

-¿pero no hay muchos mortífagos no?

-al principio había pocos, pero conforme ibamos llegando miembros de la orden, más mortífagos llegaban.

-¿que raro, no?

-si, pero supongo que al principio pensarian que sólo iriamos algunos, y que al llegar más, tuvieron que usar mas gente,¿no?

-supongo...-respondió Lily pensativa

-de todas formas, prepárate, que llegamos-le gritó el otro antes de tomar tierra.

Nada más bajar, Lily corrió hacia el epicentro de la batalla, al llegar allí se centró en lo que parecían dos personas luchando de una manera que no había visto jamás. Voldemort y Dumbledore estaban luchando en el centro de la batalla, y el resto de pújiles lo hacían a medias, medio miraban, medio luchaban. Antes de poder acercarse un poco más, el ya conocido canto del fénix se escuchó en todo el barrio, se dió la vuelta y vió a unos desconocidos que saltavban de un edificio y detenerse a menos de un metro del suelo, a Voldemort se le dibujó una horrible y demente sonrisa y Dumbledore les miraba inquisitivamente.

Mientras los desoconocidos luchaban con los mortífagos más cercanos, el líder se acercó al centro, se acercó a los otros dos líderes y le habló a Voldemort.

-¿tres también pueden jugar, no? -preguntó como si estuviera jugando un partido de fútbol en el patio del colegio.

-como no, señor... Zio-respondió Voldemort- la pregunta es si usted estará a la altura de las circunstancias.

-eso creo, Voldemort, sino habría que preguntarle a alguno de sus mortífagos, se les huele el miedo,¿no?

-totalmente-coincidió Dumbledore.

-ya veremos-e hizo un movimiento tan rápido que acuchilló el aire y un rayo morado se dirigió a Harry, pero este hizo otro movimiento con el brazo y un monton de tierra se puso delante de el y paró el rayo. Mientras tanto, Dumbledore se apartó a un lado para observar el espectáculo que se le presentaba, el desconocido individuo se movia con una agilidad increible, esquivaba y utilizaba hechizos muy rápidamente, cuando precisamente no eran de una complejidad sencilla, y Voldemort se quedaba sorprendido de la habilidad de su oponente.

-Vaya, no es usted tan inútil como parecía al principio, pero le queda mucho por aprender-entonces hizo un movimiento compulsivo con el cuello.Nagini había encontrado el lugar- vaya, adios.

Justo despues de que Voldemort desapareciese, todos los mortífagos hicieron lo mismo. Entonces los miembros de la orden del fenix miraron a Dumbledore.

-reunión en el cuartel ahora mismo, dirijiros hacia allí.-cuando todos hubieron marchado, Dumbledroe se giró hacia Harry.- creo que ustedes deberían hacer acto de presencia.

-de acuerdo-convino Harry ante la mirada de Hermione.

-de acuerdo-dijo Dumbledore contento-obviamente no puedo decirles donde está nuestro cuartel, tendrán que coger un traslador hacia alli.-agarró una piedra del suelo y musitó el hechizo- aquí teneis-dijo antes de desaparecerse.

-bueno pues...-empezó Harry

-¡Zio!, ¡no deberíamos hacer eso!-le replicó ella

-¿por qué?

-por las razones que tu y yo conocemos, por ejemplo.

-cuanto más hablemos más claro estará que nuestras intenciones son a su favor, ¿no?

-si pero...

-mira, es mejor que las cosas estén claras, asi que vamos allí, hablamos y luego nos vamos,¿no?

-se acuerdo-se resignó, sabía que intentar convencer a Harry de que dejase una actitud era más dificil que resucitar a un muerto- vamos, pero será corto, ¿de acuerdo?

-vale, vale.¿tienes algo que decir, Svarog?

-no, yo estoy de acuerdo en dejar las cosas claras.-contestó Ron

-pues vamos allá.-anunció Harry cogiendo la asiendo la piedra que el profesor les había dejado.

Caundo tocaron la piedra, sintieron la familiar sensación del tirón por debajo del ombligo, al terminar de dar vueltas se encontraron en una habitación circular iluminada por antorchas. Al final había una puerta.

-esa debe ser la entrada, ¿vamos?-consultó Harry, aunque era más que obvio.

Todos se miraron y entraron. Al entrar se encontraron en otra esdtancia más o menos igual que la otra sólo que contaba con una mesa redonda, alrededor de ésta, obviamente, estaban los miembros de la orden del Fénix, todos los miraron detenidamente mientras entraban y se sentaban en unas silla que presumiblemente les habían preparado.cuando se hubieron sentado, Harry les miró detenidamente, los demás, menos Ron, miraban hacia los lados.

-bueno, pueden preguntar.-dijo Harry haciendo un ademán con la mano.

-¿por qué llevan máscaras?-preguntó Sirius, a Harry se le removió el estómago.

-nosotros pensamos que las máscaras son una ventaja, es más útil por que nadie sabe quién somos, eso protege a nuestras familias y amigos.-respondió Harry simplemente.

-¿por qué han aparecido justo ahora?-preguntó el padre de Neville, Neville se removió en su asiento.

-esa es una pregunta que no podemos responder por ahora.-respondió Ron.

-¿por qué no?-insistió Lupin-¿no dijeron que era para inclinar la balanza de esta guerra.

-bueno si... pero no sólo veniamos para eso...-respondió, esta vez Hermione.

-¿podemos saber para qué más?-preguntó Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

-por ahora no-respondió Harry tajante-tal vez en algún momento les sea relevada, por ahora sólo sabrán esto.

-¿quién les envia?-preguntó Lily

-alguien conocido-contestó Harry de nuevo. Esperó unos segundos- bueno, si esto es todo, nosotros nos vamos, adiós.- e hizo un ademán con la mano para que todos se levantasen. Un segundo después se habían desaparecido.

-Bueno, la verdad es que esto ha sido muy aclaratorio...-empezó Dumbledore

-no a servido para nada-interrumpió Sirius-lo siento Dumbledore, pero es la verdad,¿no?

-lo se, Sirius, lo único que han dicho que no supieramos es que conocemos al que les a enviado aquí y que tienen una misión aparte de la que ya conocemos.-dijo James.

-si.. pero lo de la las máscaras es muy intrigante...-empezó Frank

-si, el líder dijo que las llevaban para que Voldemort no supiera quienes son, eso puede significar dos cosas, una; que dice la verdad y que sólo lo hacen para proteger a los suyos, o dos; no solamentre quieren ocultarse de Voldemort...-razonó James- por ejemplo, del ministerio o ...

-¿de nosotros?-preguntó Lupin -¿por qué deberían ocultarse de nosotros?

-no se..-empezó James- tal vez los conocemos, y no quieren que los reconozcamos, o...

-o quieren ocultar algo...-continuó Sirius pensativo-¿pero el qué?

-por ahora no lo sabemos-concluyó Dumbledore, que había estado medio hibernativo hasta ese momento-pero no me cabe duda de que nos enteraremos en breve, ya que las apariciones de estos personajes son frecuentes. Ahora me gustaría centrar vuestra atención en la batalla que hoy a tenido lugar. ¿cómo se ocasionó?

-bueno, la verdad es que no lo sabemos-contestó Sirius-yo sólo recibí el anuncio por el medio habitual, fui a buscar a Lily y fuimos para allá en moto...

-yo creo que si que lo se, obviamente, los funcionarios del ministerio fuimos los primeros en llegar al lugar, al principio sólo habían unos pocos, y a decir verdad no tenían la misma indumentaría, aunque era obvio que eran mortífagos, al parecer, era lo mosmo de siempre, intentaban conseguir algunos elementos ilegales cuando un oficial del ministerio fuera de servicio les pilló y, como de costumbre, le mataron.-relató James

-cuando has dicho que no llevaban la misma ropa, pero que parecían mortífagos, ¿a qué te refieres?

-quiero decir que llevaban ropa diferente pero que las máscaras eran iguales...

-de acuerdo...-dijo Dumbledore pensativo. - pero eso podría ser que...

-¿qué?-preguntó Sirius impaciente, a veces no le gustaba cómo funcionaba la mente del director-¿qué quiere decir?

-pues que tal vez sólo quieran aparentar ser mortífagos, que simplemente quieran confundir.

-¿Osea que hay cuatro frentes en esta guerra?- inquirió Lupin.

-Eso me temo, Remus- contestó el director con aire misterioso.

-No puede ser, hasta hace una semana y media sólo éramos nosotros y el señor tenebroso- dijo Moody exacerbado- ¿qué conclusion podemos sacar de ésto? si es que se puede sacar alguna, claro...

-no tengo ni idea...-concluyó James

-yo tampoco...-coincidió Sirius

Todo el mundo se quedó callado y pensativo, todos menos colagusano que lo único que hacía era mirar a sus amigos y rascarse la cabeza, hasta que Lily tomó la palabra.

-¿y si todos vinieran del mismo lugar?-preguntó en voz alta.

-explica eso, por favor-pidió Sirius.

-¿y si esos dos grupos de magos fuesen como nosotros pero de otro lugar?-preguntó Lily de nuevo

-osea, ¿que han aparecido de otro lugar, cada uno para ayudar a un bando?-preguntó James.

-exacto-convino Lily.

-¡es un genio! -exclamó Sirius

-muy bien Lily-dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa- creo que podemos dar esta reunión por concluida.

Mientras todos se marchaban, los cinco amigos se reunireon una vez más, quedándose a solas con Dumbledore, que hablaba con Moody en la otra punta de la mesa. Al instante se escuchó un ensordecedor ruido detras de la puerta, todos se dieron vuelta con la varita en la mano, al abrir la puerta se encontraron con lo que menos se esperaban encontrar en este mundo.


	7. Chapter 7

El final de la reunión con la orden del fénix acabó antes de lo que Harry habría deseado, por que quería ver a sus padres durante más tiempo, analizar su lenguaje corporal, sus expresiones, su forma de hablar... para que esas imágenes, como la forma compulsiva en la que Lily se tocaba la camiseta, James parecía aburrido, pero Harry creía que era uno de los que más e enteraba. Después de esto, le iba a resultar dificil no sentir envidia de Ron ahora que había visto a sus padres, por que el los veia todos los dias, mientras que él no tenía esa dicha, aunque el sabia bien que Ron pensaba que sus padres no le prestaban tanta atencion como a sus hermanos. Por otra parte, se moría de ganas de comerse un trozo de tarta de melaza, asi que cuando se desapareció ya la estaba saboreándola, pero cuando abrió los ojos en la cuava, se encontró on un escenario sobrecogedor.

Diez o quince mortífagos registrándo la cueva en busca de lo que presumiblemente era información. Al momento realizó un hechizo que no les cogió por sorpresa, al parecer el ruido que habían hecho al aparecerse les había llamado la atención. Asi que se ensarzaron en una lucha encarnizada, pero Harry se dió cuenta, el punto es que es muy arriesgado luchar en una cueva o un espacio reducido, ya que cualquier maldición que dé en un tan disminuido espacio puede romper la estructura del mismo, Asi que aprovechando un desprendimiento, usó un poco de magia para que no se pudiese mover, y convocó sus cosas a su mitad de la cueva, ya que esta había quedado dividida en dos. Miró a su alrededor y vió a Luna caer al suelo destrozada de cansancio, y miró al resto, que estaban bien exceptuando arañazos y etc. El mismo estaba herido de un brazo.

-¿estais todos bien?-preguntó sacudiéndose el polvo.

-maso o menos-respondió Ron, Hermione y Neville estaban atendiendo a Luna-¿cómo demonios sabían de este lugar?

-¡ay ay ay!¡esto no me gusta nada...!-dijo a punto del histerismo Hermione-¡no lo se! yo sólo vi a esa enorme y fea serpiente...

-¿cómo¿-inquirió Harry-¿cuál serpiente?

-pues una gorda, verde y enorme serp...

-¡claro que si! -interumpió Harry de nuevo-¡Nagini! obviamente... asi es como lo a averiguado...

-¿quién?¿el qué?-pregntó Ron desconcertado.

-la serpiente de Voldemort

-Agh...-expresó Neville con asco.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?-preguntó Hermione

-¿y si vamos a la cueva de Hogsmeade en la que estaba Sirius?

-es demasiado pequeña-contestó Hermione.

-podriamos usar un hechizo para..

-pero Dumbledore sabe donde está.. imaginate que se pasa un dia por allí...

Todos se miraron un poco frustrados hasta que Neville tomoó la palabra.

-¿y si...-habló desde una esquina.

-¿si?-preguntó Hermione ansiosa.

-... nos vamos con Dumbledore?

-¿QUÉ?-dijo Harry levantando la voz. Neville titubeó un poco antes de continuar

-bueno, sólo hasta que podamos encontrar otro sitio, sólo por un tiempo...

Se miraron un rato, Luna ya se había incorporado y miraba interesada. Parecia una locura y sin embargo...

-Vamos-dijo Luna mirando a Neville con expresión curiosa.

-si-dijo Ron convencido.

-yo... empezó Harry

-no se...-empezó Hermione también.

-tres contra dos, compañero.

-nos vamos-concluyó Luna sonriente.

-eh.. ¡no han robado nada!-exclamó Neville sorprendido.

-si, sólo nosotros podemos abrir estas mochilas.-explicó Harry.

-hay veces que Dumbledore se supera a si mismo-dijo Ron muy sorprendido.

En cuanto recogieron todas las cosas, cerraron los ojos y se concentraron en el lugar al que iban, cuando les abandonó la terrible sensación de opresión, se encontraron en la antesala de lo que sabían era la sala de reuniones de La Orden, lamentablemente Neville escogió un mal momento para hacer una de las suyas, se cayó y la varita hizo un ruido como un cañonazo que hizo que al otro lado hubiese gente que se sobresaltase.

Al abrirse las puertas, Harry se encontró de cara con sus padres, despues de unos segundos reaccionaron y se retiraron con las varitas en alto, todos menos Dumbledore, claro. un momento después, Sirius sacó a relucir su don para cortar el hielo.

-¿Qué haceis vosotros ahi?-preguntó lleno de coraje.

-esto... hay mucho que explicar...-empezó Harry.

-¿el qué?-preguntó Lupin

-pues, cuando llegamos a nuestro cuartel, nos encontramos con una sorpresa bastante desagradable-explicó Harry.

-¿como que una sorpresa?-inquirió Lily contrariada.

-Voldemort-contesto Hermione con voz calmada.

-¿se encontraba alli?-preguntó Dumbledore interesado

-no, Voldemort no, unos veinte mortífagos y su enorme y asquerosa serpiente-comentó Ron

-si, se cual es.. -comentó también James- Gagini... o algo asi...

-Nagini-terminó Harry por él- si, como comprenderán, ya no es un lugar seguro, y como nosotros no conocemos nigún lugar por esta zona, pensábamos que podrían echarnos una mano, ya que estamos en el mismo bando.

-¿De verdad creen que esto es así?-preguntó Sirius sorprendido- ¿creen que van a venir asi como asi?, ¿cómo si fueran amigos de toda la vida y les dijeramos una casa por la zona?¿con vistas al mar o a la montaña?-terminó con sarcasmo.

-ya Sirius-terminó Dumbledore- con ingeniosos comentarios o sin ellos, debemos ayudar a nuestros aliados.-(además asi los tendremos más vigilados) pensó Dumbledore- claro que les echaremos una mano,¿que desean?

-un lugar oculto y mas o menos apartado-explicó Harry-¿conoce algún lugar asi?

-mmm... sólo hay un lugar lo suficientemente discreto para ustedes... por que no se me ocurre otra alternativa.

-¿cuál?-preguntó Harry intrigado

-propongo que vengan ustedes al cuartel de la orden del fénix.

-¿QUE?-semi gritaron seis voces a la vez

-¿cómo que venir aquí?-inquirió Ron

-¿este no es el cuartel de la orden del fénix, este es el lugar de las reuiniones. El cuartel de la orden es una casa en un pueblo de Kent. Es una casa grande y bien equipada.

-pero es que... -empezó Hermione-es muy peligroso...

-¿pero no están ustedes en nuestro bando?-le recordó Dumbledore amablemente- si están en nuestro bando, no les importará ir hacia allí-razonó el director-¿o es que tienen algo más que no quieren que sepamos?-pregutó con una sonrisa

-por supuesto que no-respondió Harry rapidamente y con presteza.

-entonces no habrá ningún inconveniente.-finalizó Dumbledore contento.

-yo..-se resisitía Hermoine, pero Harry le silenció con una mirada.

-bueno, ahora que está decidido todo, creo que deberíamos hablar del lugar en particular.-se dirigió a una silla y todos le siguieron, unos de un lado, los otros del otro-bien, ¿desean algo de picar-preguntó con amabilidad

-si, un sandwich no estaría del todo mal...-contestó Ron, Hermione le miró con reproche-¿qué?, tengo hambre...

Dumbledore cimbró su varita y una fuete con bocadillos apareció en la mesa, a Harry le recordó a algo.

-bueno, al ser el cuartel general de la orden del fénix, por allí pasarán muchos miembros, verán, el concepto"general" es literal, por allí pasan todos y cada uno de los miembros de orden, mientras que en estas reuniones sólo asisten los más allegados a mi. Por eso existen dos cuarteles y por eso ustedes conocen sólo este. Por que sólo unos cuantos miembros lo conocen también.

-de acuerdo-terminó Harry-asi que nos iremos ahora, ¿no?

-exacto, tomen este traslador y vallan para allá, nosotros nos apareceremos.-explicó el anciano profesor.

Harry tomó el traslador con la mochila mientras los demás hacían lo mismo, menos Ron y Hermione que lo hacían un poco más tarde, Ron por que estaba terminándose el sandwich, Hermione por que la idea no le gustaba mucho. Asi que cuando todos la cogieron desaparecieron dando vueltas, no terminaron de dar todas las vueltas cuando los cuatro jóvenes se giraron hacia el anciano.

-¿cómo que al cuartel?-inquirió Lily molesta-¡no sabemos si son de confianza!

-lo son, no se por qué pero lo son, eso puedo asegurarlo.

-¿cómo? eso es lo más absurdo que he oido en mi vida-dijo Sirius.

-¿acaso no confiais en mi?-preguntó Dumbledroe con un tono minimamente mas duro

-no, eso nunca-dijo James seguro, las palabras que dijo Dumbledore tuvieron el efecto que deseaba. Todos se quedaron mudos.

-vamos, y quiero que todos-entonces miró a Sirius significativamente- los trateis con normalidad, asi que vamos allí.

Cuando llegaron allí, se encontraron con que los chicos estaban esperando de pié en el recibidor de la casa, Dumbledore tenía razón, la casa era grande, tenía papel pintado de color granate y dibujos dorados, a la izquierda estaba la sala de reuniones, a la derecha otra sala de estar que daba al resto del barrio, y en la parte de atras estaba la cocina, suponiblemente arriba estaban las habitaciones. Dumbledore se dirigió hacia la sala de la izquierda, algo más espaciosa.

Esta es la sala de reuniones, la otra es la ordinara parsa uso doméstico, en la parte de arriba hay habitaciones, ustedes escogerán, lamentablemente sólo hay dos, por que el resto han sido destinadas a otros usos, los cuales por ahora no conocerán. Bueno, creo que eso es todo, mañana le comunicaremos al resto de la orden la decision que hemos tomado, en la nevera hay mas comida por si tienen hambre-dedicó una sonrisa a Ron- buenas noches a todos, miró a los otros cuatro y se desapareció.

-bueno, yo me voy a mi casa-conluyó Sirius- adiós, doraditos.-y se fue despues de mover la cabeza hacia Lily y James.

-yo también tengo otros asuntos que me requieren, hasta luego-se despidió Lupin cortesmente hacia todos- nos veremos pronto-dijo a los chicos- Lily, James, dadle un abrazo a Harry de mi parte.

-Bueno, -empezó James despues de que Lupin se fuese- nos veremos mañana, supongo, adiós.-pero antes de irse miró a uno en concreto, al líder.-cogió la mano de Lily, que también miró al líder especialmente antes de decir debilmente

-adios, chicos- antes de desaparecerse.

-¿alguien tiene el mismo hambre que yo?-preguntó Harry para cortar un poco el hielo.

-Harry James Potter-empezó Hermione con voz amenazadora-¿qué has hecho?

-yo... lo mas lógico que e encontrado, es decir, si le hubiese dicho que no, hubiese desconfiado de nosotros, algo que no nos conviene, si le hubiesemos dicho que si inmediatamente, hubiese pensado que estamos desesperados, asi que esto me parecio lo mejor, ¿no?

-¿vamos a cenar o no?-preguntó Luna ya en la superficie.

-si, vamos-concordó Neville cortando la situación- tengo hambre.

Asi que se fueron a la cocina con Hermione con cara de "os librais por ahora", y comieron bocadillos en silencio exceptuando los comentarios sobe la batalla de ese dia. Al final todos se fueron a dormir, los chicos a un cuarto, las chica al otro. Ron se tumbó,, barbotó algo que pareció "buenas noches", y se durmió, pero los otros dos se miraron con complicidad y Hary dijo lo que los dos pensaban.

-esta mañana, este era el último lugar en el que pensaba estar.

-lo se-respondió Neville-pero...¿eso es bueno o malo?

-no tengo idea, hasta mañana Neville.

-adios, Harry.

Pero ninguno de los dos concilió el sueño hasta que pasó un rato, cada uno pensaba en si, de hecho, era bueno o malo el ver a sus padres casi a diario.

Obviamente, Harry era una presona diferente en muchos sentidos, ya no por el hecho de ser un mago, que también, ¿pero cuantos magos habían viajado en el tiempo y habían hablado con sus padres muertos?, seguro que de esos no había muchos, y por eso se sentia tan desgraciado. La noche anterior, después de que Dumbledore y los demás se fueran, después de que sus amigos se durmieran, el recogió un poco de poción multijugos de su bolsa y, un par de pelos robados a un muggle desprevenido y salió a la calle.

Por alguna razón que no acababa de comprender, se había aficionado a este tipo de paseos nocturnos, y eso que hacía fresca, eran principios de agosto y sin embargo los queridisimos dementores se hacían cargo de que todo el mundo se olvidara de ello, hasta los muggles. Serían las dos de la madrugada y andaba solo por la calle con las manos en los bolsillosy la mirada fija en las baldosas del suelo. Estaba muy concentrado en eso cuando se dió de bruces con alguien que al parecer estaba haciendo lo mismo.

-¡Oiga!-le recriminó ella.

-lo siento-soltó él.

-¿le..le conozco de algo?-preguntó Lily observándole bien.

-No.. no creo, vamos-respondió con voz de estar un poco perdido.

-es que... me suena de algo..-dijo mirándole con expresión extraña.

-no se... ¿Qué noche tan fría, no?-comentó quitándole hierro a la conversación.

-la verdad es que es rara en pleno agosto,¿no?

-será por los demen...-se calló muy rápìdo.

-¿...tores?-titubeó ella-, no se preocupe, yo también soy bruja.

-gracias a dios, ya pensaba que había metido la pata... jajaja

-si, ¿se ha enterado de la última batalla?

-como para no hacerlo, todo el mundo habla de ello, dicen que fué terruble,¿estuvo alli?

-si, y si, fue horrible.

-al parecer a aparecido un grupo nuevo,¿no?

-si.

-¿y que tal son?-esa pregunta había salido contra su voluntad, pero no había podido contenerla.

-bueno, no parecen malos...-Lily no acostumbraba a hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero no podia evitarlo.

-y, digame, ¿que hace una joven tan guapa sola por una calle fría y solitaria?-el personaje mayor en que se había convertido le daba aspecto de ser venerable.-¿en tiempos cómo estos?

-la verdad es que me gusta hacer estos paseos por que me relajan...-contestó ella,¿por qué no podia callarse?-¿y usted? seguro que tiene mujer y estará preocupada...

-la verdad es que estoy aquí por la misma razón que usted.-contestó él.-mi mujer está durmiendo...-se quedaron unos momentos callados.

-bueeno... adiós-concluyó ella

-si, cuídese y, hasta luego.

Después de despedirese cada uno puso camino hacia su extremo de la calle, lo que Harry se preguntaba era por qué su madre daba el paseo tan tarde y tan lejos de casa... pero bueno, eran las dos y media y Hermione se enfadaría si se enteraba que había salido solo, asi que se desapareció frente a la casa y entró, se dirigió a la cocina y se hizo un sandwich, le daba vueltas al asuno de su madre, era muy raro no verla con su padre, sola, alli, tan lejos de casa, se preguntaba si alguien conocido viviría por allí, tal vez Lupin.. entonces Lupin no se hablaría mucho por que Sirius pensaría que su ex-profesor sería un posible traidor... pero eso no encajaba a menos que... no, no sería eso, su madre nunca haría algo asi. Los efectos de la porción multijugos se estaban terminando, faltaba poco para que la última arruga de su cara desapareciera, ya tenía el pelo negro, los ojos verdes y necesitaba gafas, las convocó y observó que tenia ojeras, asi que se fué a acostar a las tres y cuarto, ya en la cama, se dió cuenta de que la forma en que había tenido una conversación medio normal con sus padres habían sido de lo más fortuitos, y lo mejor, no había máscaras entre ellos, eso era una novedad, y delirando sobre como sería vivir con sus padres y comer con Sirius los domingos, se durmió en un rato...

Al dia siguiente, un dia con muchas sorpresas, muchas desconocidas para sus protagonistas, como, por ejemplo, lo que pasó a las once y media de la mañana. Estaban sentados en los sofas hablando de cómo empezarían a buscar a sus amigos cuando estuvieran un poco más acomodados en la casa, pero Dumbledore apareció a trabar la conversación.

-Hola a todos, tengo buenas y malas noticias.-dijo con voz grave.

-¿cuales?-dijo Harry con un mal presentimiento.

-la mala es que Lord Voldemort a empezado a buscar a los Potter-a esto le siguió un silencio bastante incómodo.

-y..¿por qué los busca?-preguntó Harry con un nudo en la garganta

-eso es algo que no puedo contestar-dijo tajante.

-¿y cual es la buena?-pregutnó Ron algo exaltado, ¿que podia haber de bueno?

-pues que hemos conseguido ponerlos a salvo, veran, desde que Harry(su hijo)nacio, Voldemort estaba interesado en ellos, pero nunca los había buscado con tanto ahínco. Ahora sabemos que los persigue a ellos y a otra familia de la orden del fénix. Obviamente las dos van a tener que esconderse, en el caso de los Longbottom es más facil, ya que tienen familia, pero en el de los Potter... los padres de ambos estan muertos, y Lily no se habla con su hermana, asi que ese es un verdadero problema.

-¿y adónde irán?-preguntó Hermione nerviosa.

-aqui, al cuartel de la orden del fénix-dijo Dumbledore con voz grave.

-¿QUÉ?-saltó Harry al instante.

-si, me temo que es la única opción posible, y ya que tenemos algunos inquilinos en este lugar, creo que os hareis compañía mutua.

-pero.. es que..-titubeó Harry

-no, no puede ser-dijo Hermione casi histérica.

-lo siento, pero asi será, pondré una habitacion a su disposicion y se mudarán de inmediato.-concluyó el profesor con un tono que no daba lugar a discusión.

-pero...-objetó Hermione con voz ahogada.

-si no les gusta la idea, son libres de irse cuando quieran.

-de acuerdo, que vengan-dijo Harry con voz firme, Hermione le miró, seguramente bajo la máscara habría una mirada de reproche.

-En dos horas vendrán los Potter para instalarse-concluyó Dumbledore-que tengan un buen dia.

Cuando Dumbledore se hubo desaparecido, Todos miraron a Harry por un momento antes de hablar.

-Harry James Potter-empezó Hermione con voz aguda y peligrosa.-¿como se te ocurre?

-Bueno, no veía una opcion mejor, lo siento Hermione.

-claro que la habia, si hubieses sido un poco más firme seguro que el profesor..

-¿qué?, ya te he visto, muy locuaz, "pero.."

-eheh-cortó Ron-lamento cortar vuestra muy interesante y productiva discusión, pero ahora eso no es lo más importante,¿no? os recuerdo que los Potter al completo vendrán aqui, y al completo significa que Harry con un año de edad también,¿cómo sabemos que no pasará nada raro cuando el venga aquí? en este tiempo tenemos que estar a solas, asi que deberiamos ir pensando que hacer-concluyó tajante.

-Ron tiene razón, no sabemos que puede pasar con tu yo más pequeño, eso es un inconveniente enorme.

-bueno, propongo que nos preparemos mentalmente para lo que nos espera-dijo Harry-esto no será facil. Para ninguno, esta personas llevan veinte años muertas para nosotros.¿OK?

-claro como el agua, compañero.-afirmo Ron.

Asi que se pusieron en marcha, Harry decidió que el seria el que cocinase algo, querían tener una convivencia agradable despés de todo. A las dos horas sonó el timebre de la puerta. Ya estaban ahi, a Harry se le aceleró el pulso, fue a abrir la puerta.

-Hola,¿que tal?-saludó Lily con una sonrisa.

-bien, bienvenidos, supongo... aunque no es nuestra casa-dijo Harry a modo de saludo. Levantó la mano haia su padre, espereanzado, pero su padre no era de esos que se convencian fácilmente.

-hola doradito, hablemos antes de que nos instalemos en esta casa. -Primero, yo no quiero estar aqui, y tu tampoco, si te portas bien conmigo, yo lo haré también, no te preguntaré cosas embarazosas y no tendré que mentirte, lo mismo contigo. Dichas las condiciones de nuestra convivencia,-de repente forzó una enorme sonrisa- encantado de vivir contigo, compañero.

Harry estrechó la mano de su padre con la boca semi abierta y miró a su madre que negaba con la cabeza.

-eh.. hola, yo soy Norma.-se presentó Hermione un poco cortada por la charlita para marcar el territorio de James.

-yo soy Svarog y este es Thor y esta es Friga..eh.. ¿y ese es?-dijo Ron mirando a Harry bebé.

-Harry, Harry James-dijo Lily, James emitió un gruñido.-a mi marido no le gusta su segundo nombre.

-¿por qué?-pregutnó Hermione

-por que no queda bien.-dijo simplemente James.

-Bueno, vamos a comer, ¿no?-propuso Lily.

-si, la comida ya está lista, lo que no habíamos previsto es que Harry comería aqui.

James ya se había encaminado hacia la cocina, había dejado la maleta en el vestíbulo, su mujer con su hijo en brazos iba al lado suyo, Harry ni se habia dado cuenta de que habian pasado, estaba mirando al suelo. Asi que todos seguian al matrimonio Potter, comerian en la mesa de la cocina. Se sentaron a comer, habia algo especial en ellos, y se notaba casi al instante, eran seguros, estabn a gusto en cualquier lugar, las muestras de cortesia estaban de más en ellos, no las necesitaban. James era de esas personas que parecian tan seguras de si mismas, que los demás sobraban. Lily era... se notaba que era la mujer perfecta para el, ella le daba un toque de bondad, de un nosequé... Harry sintió como el estómago se le encogia, era un milagro que no le diese un ataque de ansiedad allí mismo, y se miró a si mismo... no recordaba que en algú momento de su vida hubiese sentido algo asi, de repente en su pecho creció la angustia, un montón de cosas que realmente no entendia, no le salían las palabras...

-lo.. lo siento, voy un momento al servicio-antes de que contestasen ya se había ido al baño.

-¿qué le pasa a vuestro líder..como se llamaba?-preguntó James veinte minutos después.

-Zio, se llama Zio, supongo que se encontrará un poco indispuesto, ¿voy a por el?-preguntó Hermione

-demosle un poco más de tiempo-dijo Ron, ya sabemos cómo es.

-¿por qué dice eso, Svarog?-preguntó Lily.

-hay veces que Zio se.. cuelga, por decirlo de alguna forma-contestó Luna con voz etérea.

-ah...-dijo James, era curioso que eso lo dijese esa chica, que tenia voz de estar dormida hasta con los ojos abiertos, aunque él eso no lo sabia seguro.

-voy a por él-terminó cediendo Ron después de unos minutos. Al llegar a la puerta, se acercó a ella y escuhó atentamente, se oía el ruido que hace el agua al correr.

-¿Zio?-preguntó un poco dudoso. Agua corriendo... y más.. y más.

-!oye¡ me estas asustando un poco, contestame por favor.

-si..-su voz estaba un poco acongojada.-ahora salgo tio.

-vale-respondió aliviado.

Cinco minutos después Harry salió hacia su primera comida familiar, bueno, familiar, su concepto de familiar no incluía a Ron, Hermione, Neville y Luna en la mesa, pero era más que suficiente. Se sentó mirando a todos con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-¿por qué estás tan sonriente?-preguntó James intrigado

-Hace mucho tiempo que no tenemos una "comida familiar", este ambiente es de agradecer.-contestço él simplemente.

-ah, ¿no teneis muchas visitas normalmente,¿no?-preguntó James interesado.

-no-contestó tajante Hermione-ya sabes que no podemos rsponder preguntas comprometedores.

-si, claro.

-recuerda, si no nos preguntas cosas comprometedoras y no tendremos que mentirte.- le recordó Ron.

-si, si...- a Jasmes le daba igual la estúpida regla aunque la hubiese puesto él, averiguaria quiénes eran esos cinco aunque fuese lo último que hiciese.

Comieron todos juntos, y a las tres recibieron una visita inesperada, Sirius habia aparecido en su moto negra, todo vestido de negro, y con una escoba de juguete.

-¡eh! ¿a mi no me has traido nada?-prewgutó James fingiendo un puchero.

-si, claro quie si, ¡pero si tu eres mi preferido!-contestó Sirius metiendo una mano en sus bolsillos.

-¿es muy grande?-pregutnó James ansioso.

-mira-y se sacó una escoba en miniatura.

-¿que es esta birria?-preguntó ahora decepcionado.

-¿no te gusta?pues la próxima vez, no me regales un collar para perros como regalo de cumpleaños, tacaño.

-¡pensé que te gustaría!-contestó el otro- recuerdo que en el colegio siempre me decias que te gustaría que te la regalase...

-mejor no contesto a eso, ¿donde está esa pequeña pelotita con pelo a la que pienso sarle esta escoba?¿no pensarias que te la regalaria a ti,no?-dijo blandiendo la escoba

-no, pensaba que tenias una a tamaño real reservada para tu mejor amigo...

-¡JA!, como te dije, hazme un regalo más decente este año y veremos.

-vaya, con que esas tenemos, vale, ya veremos quién te salva de Jessica Brinston cuando le de un ataque de Siriusitis...

-estamos de acuerdo, compañero.

Pasaron toda la tarde haciendo el imbécil con Sirius, que jugó una partida de ajedrez con Ron, al final propusieron que algún dia jugasen un partido de Quidditch como dios mandase. Harry pensaba que el tiempo pasaba muy rápio y pronto se hizo de noche, mientras se acostaba, Harry pensaba que ya podian ser asi todos los dias, y una vocecilla interior le decia¿y por qué no?.


	8. Chapter 8

Ese dia con sus padres habia pasado rapidisimo, es más, creía que no le habia dado tiempo ni a disfrutarlo. Era increíble cómo pasaba de rápido el tiempo cuándo se disfrutaba de él, irónicamente igual a lo rápido que lo hace cuándo no quiere que se pase, como en el torneo de los tres magos. Se había despertado ese dia con un claro objetivo, cumplir su misión y largarse de allí cuanto antes, pero eso no era tan facil como cabía esperar. Al parecer los fugitivos, después de su segundo encuentro habian desaparecido del mapa, pero a Harry le preocupaba más que haría Voldemort ahora que ya estaban bastante claro los dos frentes que se habían presentado, en eso estaba pensando en ese momento cuando Ron llegó de la cocina, llevaba un sandwich en la mano, que estómago el suyo.

-¡Tio, acabamos de cenar!¡no puedo creer que ya estés comiendo!-exclamó casi indignado.

-¿y qué? esto es como... comer fruta despues de jugar un partido de Quidditch, para obtener vitaminas y tal.. -respondió entre dos bocados.

-si, debe ser por tu intensa actividad fisica de hoy.-ironizó Harry.

-perdone usted, yo prefiero comer antes que mirar las musarañas, como tu.

-¡yo no miro las musarañas! estoy pensando...-replicó él

-si, claro, estabas empanado, en todo caso.-dijo Ron con una sonrisa, miró un momento el dibujo del cubrecamas -tu familia es lo mejor tio.

-si... me gustaría tenerla para siempre...-dijo él en tono melancólico.

-pero, tu sabes que...-empezó Ron con cautela

-si-contestó Harry con voz dura-lo se, y no me lo repitas por favor.

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo-Ron se la veia venir, ya conocia a Harry demasiado bien como para enfadarle.

-creo que me voy a dormir-dijo Harry molesto metiéndose en la cama y dándose la vuelta.

-hasta mañana-dijo Ron, se le había quitado el hambre de repente.

Al dia siguiente Harry le pareció que la noche sólo duraba dos horas, cuando levantó la mirada hacia la cama de Ron, vió que su amigo se había levantado ya, miró la hora y vió que eran las 11 de la mañana. Se vistió a toda prisa y salió por la puerta cerrándola de golpe, lástima que se le olvidó cerrarla mágicamente. Al llegar abajo se encontró con una estampa bastante enternecedora, tan enternecedora como escalofriante. Harry de un año estaba volando en una escoba de juguete mientras rugia de alegria, y James le seguia corriendo agachado detrás. Una imagen que hizo volar su imaginación y verse con unos años más mientras su padre le enseñaba a jugar al Quidditch, si se le hubiese visto la cara se habría notado un abrupto descenso de temperatura en su cara, no podia verse, pero tal y como Hermione pasaba los ojos de su padre y el mismo hacia su cara, debia estar blanca como la tiza. Asi que optó por darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia la cocina, al llegar se encontró con Lily cocinando.

-Hola le saludó ella levantando el cuchillo con el que cortana una verdura.

-Hola,¿qué cocinas?-preguntó curioso.

-Bueno, iba a hacer carne con patatas-contesto señalando con el cuchillo hacia el horno.

-Ah...¿te echo una mano?-pregutó con un ligero titubeo.

-¿sabes cocinar?-preguntó un poco sorprendida- eres una caja de sorpresas, Zio.

-ehm.. gracias, supongo.-dijo un poco incómodo.

-Vale, coge tu varita y ven acá.-dijo con voz enérgica.

-eh... lo siento, pero no se cocinar con varita.-informó un poco cortado.

-¿eres de familia muggle?-pregutó interesada.

-no-dijo simplemente- y si lo fuese me temo que no te lo diria.

-¿y cómo es que no sabes hacerlo con varita?-insistió ella.

-a ver, no me preguntes y no tendré qu mentirte-pretendió Harry acabar la conversación.

-pero,¿si fueras de familia maga no tendrias por qué mentirme,no?-insistió más con voz infantil.

-¿eres persistente,eh?-dijo casi perdiendo la paciencia.

-si.. de hecho, fui una de las mejores de mi colegio en mi época...

-ya, se nota... bueno, ¿te ayudo o no?

-mejor que no, por que si lo haces con las manos casi va a ser un estorbo que una ayuda.

-de acuerdo, pues hasta luego- Se dió la vuelta y se fué¿todo eso para nada?

En el salón James se sentaba en el sofá con un pañuelo para secarse la frentemientras Neville y Luna continuaban persiguiendo a su bástago.

-¿algún dia se cansará?-le preguntó Ron siguiéndolo con la mirada.

-si, en una media hora le entraran ganas de comer algo y empezará a gritar.

-Genial-dijo Ron irónicamente.

-¿tu juegas a Quidditch, Svarog?-inquirió James

-eh...si-contestó finalmente Ron.

-¿en que posición?-preguntó interesado James.

-Guardián-contestó Ron con orgullo.-¿y tú?

-ja, yo era cazador y capitan de mi equipo-respondió James ensanchando el pecho-¿en qué equipo jugabas?

-en el de la casa-dijo Ron demasiado precipitadamente.

-¿Hogwarts?-saltó James-¿estudiaron en Hogwarts?

-yo... yo no he dicho eso..-contestó Ron nervioso

-¿en que otro colegio hay casas?-le preguntó James como si fuera un ansioso policia muggle.

-eh.. en Smeltings..-Dijo recordando el nombre del colegio del primo de Harry, se lo habia preguntado al poco de conocerse, cuando no sabia como era su familia muggle, sabia para ese entonces que era mala, pero no sabia los detalles.

-¿y como se llamaba la casa?-cargó otra vez James como si fuera una apisonadora.

-Oye, no puedo seguir con esta conversación, mis amigos me matarían si se enteraran...

-Claro, claro... nadie quiere que tengais problemas...-dijo dándole una palmadita en el hombro con una sonrisa de confianza.-pero, vamos, ¿que mal te haria que yo lo supiera?

No sabia muy bien que era, si el hecho de que James hablara como ricitos de oro, que tenia un mal presentimiento sobre eso o que se veia a la legua lo que pretendia, pero lo miró con enfado y dijo:

-ya veo, ¡tu lo que quieres es saber quienes somos averiguando de donde venimos!¡James, ya sabes que no puedo contestar a eso!

-¡como dices eso!¡yo nunca haria algo asi!-exclamó en tono solemne.

-No... y Quien-tu-sabes no quiere matarnos a todos...-ironizó Ron.

-jajaja... eres muy gracioso, pero yo creo que hubiese quedado mejor algo sobre un amigo...algo del tipo: si claro, y Sirius no se acostó ayer con nadie...jeje, me encanta decirle eso por que se enfada muchisimo.

-si... es casi como meterse con la histeria de alguien que yo me sé...-dijo Ron como quien no quiere la cosa

-vaya, curioso, por que yo tasmbién conozco a alguien que a la minima...

-¿de quien hablais?-interrumpió Harry-he oido algo de histeria...

Ron carraspeó antes de contestar- ¡No¡¡qué vá!, deciamos que...que...la gente está histérica por..por lo que está ocurriendo...-Ron no era demasiado bueno mintiendo,sobretodo a Harry.

-si, claro.-¡dios, que malo que era Ron mintiendo..!-Bueno, creo que deberiais ir a comer, Lily ya estaba terminando...

-agh...-soltó James.

-¿qué?-dijo Ron asustado, ¡la comida no!

-digamos que Lily es capaz de darle un... toque especial a la comida-dijo James cautelosamente.

-pero cuando yo he ido a la cocina, la comida tenia buena pinta...-dijo Harry titubeante.

-si claro... por fuera es muy bonita, pero por dentro... una vez me tuve que comer un pollo que por dentro estaba carbonizado.

-¡dios no, la comida no!-gimió Ron.

-propongo que vayamos, veamos como está la cosa, y si no es comestible, pues vamos a comprar algo de comer, eso si, con mucho tacto.

-¿con mucho tacto? a Lily no le engañas con esos pagos.-negó James con los ojos muy abiertos.

-es lo mejor que se me ocurre,¿y a ti?-dijo Harry dirigiendose a Ron.

-si, creo que si...

-chicos-dijo James hinchando el pecho y levantando el brazo cual caballero antes de entrar en liza- prepárense, ensanchen sus corazones y abran sus mentes, esta travesia es para pocos valientes.

Harry y Ron se miraron ante el espectáculo que James estaba montando y se sonrieron. Al entrar en la cocina ya estaban todos en la mesa, Harry se sentó al lado de Ron mientras Lily ponia una estupenda carne al horno con patatas(para los latinos, papas..jeje). Todo el mundo menos los tres, James, Harry y Ron,(estos la miraron con un poco de desconfianza), esperaron la comida con ansias, el pequeño Harry no podia comer ese tipo de comida todavia, asi que comia puré de patatas.

-Zio, creo que deberias ser el primero en probar la comida, ya que eres el lider de los nuevos miembros de la orden.-dijo Lily con una media-sonrisa, James también le sonrió, pero con más sorna que otra cosa. Ron torció la boca y se encogió de hombros.

-yo no veo ningún incoveniente-dijo Ron con alegria mal disimulada.

-de...de acuerdo, pero sólo si... si tu la pruebas conmigo- dijo Harry un poco titubeante, si estaba asquerosa, ella se daria cuenta y asi por lo menos no tendria que fingir.-¿de acuerdo?

-esto.., si claro-asintió Lily con ligera incertidumbre, pero al segundo recuperó la sonrisa- vamos allá.

Los dos cogieron el cuchillo y el tenedor y cortaron un poco de carne, entes de meterselo en la boca se miraron un instante. Harry se lo metió muy lentamente, en el momento en el que empezó al masticarlo, también, con bastante paciencia, y... como explicar el sabor de aquello, era como, intentar masticar un trozo de rueda de automóvil con sabor a pan quemado hasta la carbonización , y un poco de pimienta... Lily se lo tragó, miró la mesa durante un momento, luego levantó la mirada y musitó:

-De acuerdo, creo que alguien trendrá que ir a por comida, o pedirla a domicilio.- a esta declaracion le siguió un silencio un tanto incómodo, hasta que James, mirándolos a todos declaró que él se encargaria de buscar la comida. Al salir, los chicos le dijeron a Lily que se irian al salón mientras James volvía.

-Bueno,¿tan mala estaba la comida o qué?-preguntó Hermione tímidamente.

-bueno... no se bien como explicarlo... es como pan quemado. Bueno, ahora da igual por que...

-¡VENID AQUI! ¡todos ya!-gritó Lily desde la cocina. Harry miró a sus amigos pensando que Lily le habia escuchado.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, se encontraron a una Lily que corria de un lado a otro de la cocina con Harry(mini) siguiéndola con la mirada divertido sentado en su sillita.-¿que pasa Lily?-le preguntó Harry sintiendo como su nivel de nervios subia súbitamente.-

-A ocurrido... un... pequeño problema mientras James... compraba la comida-Explicó de manera acelerada, como si hubiera corrido varias millas sin parar.

-¿¡Quéééé!?-exclamó Harry muy alto.-¿le, le han atacado?

-Bueno, no, es que ha habido un ataque y James estaba en ese momento cuando ocurria. Me temo que no tengo mas noticias que esa.

-Vámos para allá-dijo aharry con presteza.

-es que.. no hay nadie que pueda cuidar a Harry y yo no me sentiría muy segura si no pudiera ir allí y ver a James..¿no podria quedarse con él alguno se vosotros?-preguntó dusosa.

A Harry esta pregunta le dejó sinceramente helado, claro que entendia la necesidad de Lily de saber si James estaba bien, pero el sabia que sus amigos no estaban preparados para separarse, ninguno de ellos habian tenido su entrenamiento, por lo tanto, no debian separarse en la medida de lo posible.

-te entiendo Lily, pero no podemos hacer eso, lo siento.-le contestó Harry sinceramente. Lily tal vez percibiera eso, o quizá simplemente ya se esperaba esa respuesta, por que miró hacia el suelo y dijo:

-de acuerdo, es en West Churchill, ya hay gente de la orden allí, pero teneis que...-No le dio tiempo a decirles nada más por que terminar la última palabra Los chicos se habian dado la vuelta y salido corriendo hacie el jardin, para salir y desaparecerse.

-saber que Voldemort mismo está alli...-terminó casi sin voz.

Al llegar los chicos a la batalla, se encontraron con un escenario devastador, las calles de la ciudad estaban destrozadas, a los edificios les faltaban trozos de fachadas que se encontraban desperdigadas por la calle y componian un escenario similar al de una guerra, estaba oscureciendo ya, por que en esa zona del país estaban más al este, Harry y los demás corrieron hacia el epicentro de la batalla, mientras se adentraban, se separaban un poco los unos de los otros, mientras avanzaban, los mortífagos se separaban con una pequeña sonrisilla. Esto descolocó a Harry, que miraba a los encapuchados con extrañeza cada vez que hacian eso, al final llegaron a una zona en la que no habia nade, estaban ellos solos y Dumbledore, que los les dedicó una sonrisa amable cuando llegaron a donde él estaba.

-Hola, me temo que nos han tendido una trampa, aunque sospecho que la palabra "nos" sobra en esa frase.-dijo tranquilamente.

-¿quiere decir que Voldemort ha montado todo esto sólo para atraernos a una trampa?-le preguntó Harry desconcertado.

-exacto, lo que me pregunto es cuándo piensa aparecer...

-Parece que no siempre sabes todo-dijo a su espalda un fria y escalofriante.

-Tom...-dijo Dumbledore dándose la vuelta y mirando a Voldemort a la cara-¿puedo preguntar para que nos has hecho venir?

-Tu has venido por que has querido, Dumbledore, como siempre haces cuando te enteras que yo apareceré en persona.

-A...¿querias ver a nuestros amigos?-le preguntó en profesor con las cejas levantadas.

-exacto, creo que nuestro anterior encuentro no tuvimos tiempo de... conocernos bien.-terminó Voldemort con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

-vaya, cada vez me sorprendes más, Tom...-dijo Dumbledore tranquilo, casi divertido.

-¿sabes que se me ocurre, Dumbledore?-le preguntó Voldemort cerrándo los ojos.

-dime, Tom.

-creo que todo esto es un estratagema tuya para despistarme, y que esta gente trabaja para ti.-le soltó Voldemort.- no es que me preocupe, ambos sabemos que yo soy el mago más poderoso que ha habido y habrá, pero tengo que saberlo, tengo que estar seguro, por que si fuera asi...- La voz de Voldemort se fue convirtiendo más y más en un silbido escalofriante, hasta que Harry pensó que no emitia ningún sonido. A los pocos segundos, apareció una sepiente negra y verde, _Nagini _fue hacia su amo si se quedó a sus pies, Harry no entendia por qué demonios todos les miraban con cara de asco, despues de todo, estaban sólo estaban hablando...

-_vas a matar al que está más a la derecha, creo que es mujer, rápido, yo te transportaré hacia allí - _le decia este.

Mientras tanto, Dumbledore ya habia sacado su varita y la tenia bajada por el momento, mientras miraba a Voldemort con la expresión insondable y esa fria cólera en sus ojos, es que solo recordaba haber visto en dos ocasiones. A antes de que le no le diera tiempo a nada más que girárse, una explosión interrumpió sus pensamientos, mientras tanto, vió una sombra grís acercándose como una bala hacia ellos, y obviamente, reaccionó lo más rápido posible, y llamó a su fénix.

-_¡Khnum!-le llamó un poco desesperado-¡KHNUM!_

Entonces su fénix apareció enmedio del humo y el polvo, y se dirigió en picado hacia la serpiente, pero justo antes de que se chocaran, la serpiente desapareció súbitamente con un "¡Crack!". Harry levantó la cara, ahora estaba realmente horrorizado, no había visto la sepiente, no sabia si Luna estaría bien, se levantó y miró a Luna, que estaba levantándose, mientras Ron y Hermione le ayudaban, Neville miraba a Harry con la boca abierta, Dumbledore, Dumbledore le miraba con la boca ligeramente separada y las gafas se le volvieron momentáneamente opacas, pero él tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que analizar ese gesto, Voldemort le miraba con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos de lo normal, como si estuviera sorprendido por algo, esto le chocó un poco, pero tampoco tenia ganas de analizarlo, una furia ácida ascendia por su esófago, no podia creer que fuese tan ruin, tan asqueroso, si pudiese matarlo allí mismo, no lo lamentaria, precisamente.

-_¡cobarde! eres un cobarde, ¡si tienes que hacer algo, házlo tú mismo, ven aquí e intenta matarme!-_Pero

Voldemort no le respondió, se le quedó mirandole con una expresión de lo más extraña, medio enfurecido, medio intrigado. Pero antes de poder decirle algo más, se desapareció. Hubo un incomodísimo silencio en el cual Harry se dió la vuelta muy lentamente, por que donde hacia un momento habia un tumulto de gente peleando, ahora habia sólo miembros de la orden mirándole, unos enfurecidos, otros desconcertados, miró a Dumbledore que le miraba casi igual que antes, sólo que se le veían los ojos, y no era la mirada de cólera, sino... bueno, era muy dificil calificar esa expresión, por que no era miedo, ni furia, ni decepción, era como, una mezcla de todas, sólo que a diferentes niveles, de hecho, al parecer, la furia y la decepción destacaban un poco más. James, por su parte, le miraba como atontado, pero rápidamente, su mirada se pasó al desconcierto y casi, al odio, un odio irracional, claro, ahora Harry comprendia por qué todo el mundo decia que James odiaba las artes oscuras, sólo con haberlo oído hablar pársel ya le miraba asi, no queria ni imaginarse como odiaría a Voldemort. La mirada de Lupin era dura, pero con un matiz inquisitivo, mas preocupado de como habia alguien aparte de Voldemort que hablara Pársel, que del hecho en sí. Y por último miró a Sirius, no como James, pero tenia una mirada de furia pura, parecia que podria haberle enviado una maldición por los ojos, nunca, o mejor dicho, sólo dos veces vió a Sirius asi, cuando se peleó con Snape en Grimmauld Place, y la noche en que lo conoció, cuando colagusano se convirtió en hombre,(por decirlo de alguna forma, por que ese ser nunca se ganó el título). Dumbledore fue el primero en reaccionar.

-¡Todos al cuartel, ya!-anunció con voz grave.

Harry miró a Ron y Hermione con miedo, mientras todos se desaparecian, Harry se acercó a ellos rápidamente.

-¿que es lo que a pasado?-les preguntó, aunque ya sabia la respuesta.

-has hablado pársel, compañero.-le dijo Ron

-claro, Voldemort lo habló, yo, no... me cuesta mucho saber cuando hablan pársel o no, para mí es como si hablasen el idioma normal.

-ya Harry, pero para los de la orden no será así, tendran miedo, pensarán que eres un mago oscuro, y nos dejarán de lado.-dijo Hermione histérica

-¿y que hacemos?-cuestionó Harry un poco histérico, ¿y su nueva relación con sus padres?

-vayamos a la reunión de la orden, y ya veremos que pasa, pero por la cara que puso tu padre... creo que lo tenemos difícil.- terminó un poco asustada.

-Bueno, si nos quedamos aquí no servirá de mucho,¿o si?-terminó Ron haciéndose oir.-vamos ya y asi a Harry no le dará un ataque de pánico.-Harry le miró con reproche y el se encogió de hombros- estás más blanco que la cera, compañero.

Se aparecieron en la sala circular ya conocida, y pasaron a la siguiente, Harry no sabia que esperarse, la verdad, si un monton de ruido o un silencio sepulcral. Al final fue el silencio, todos se giraron en su dirección al entrar, todos con una mirada acusadora en el semblante, Ojoloco Moody parecia dispuesto a atacarles, pero Dumbledore le dirigió una mirada rápida y el auror ablandó un poco su mirada. Harry giró su cabeza y un poco más y dislumbró a James, Lily y a Sirius, curiosamente, James y Sirius no le miraban, James observaba concienzudamente un botón de la manga de su camisa, y Sirius miraba al techo que, al parecer, tenia una belleza especial esa noche. Entonces Dumbledore, (que les fulminaba con la mirada en ese momento), se levantó y les dijo:

-Quiero que todo el mundo salga de aquí inmediatamente y nos espere en la sala anterior a esta.- la reaccion por parte de los de la orden no se hizo esperar, la mayoria se levanto de un salto mientras gritaban indignados"¿¡QUÉ!?", a partir de ese momento todo el mundo empezó a hablar, exponiendo su negación, gesticulando con la manos y si hacer caso a Dumbledore, que despues de unos segundos de seriedad e inescrutabilidad, se apuntó a la garganta con la varita y dijo -¡Sileeeeeeeenciooooo!- entonces todo el mundo levantó la mirada y observó a Dumbledore, su mirada dse esas que decian "mejor hago lo que me dicen..." asi que, medio cabizbajos salieron de la estancia, James y Sirius cmirándose entre ellos.

-Esta bien,-empezó tranquilo-he tenido que hacer eso porque entre las filas de la orden hay un traidor- ante esta revelación, (aunque ya la conocian), los chicos se miraron sorprendidos.- ahora me vais a decir quienes son enrealidad.-terminó con voz muy grave.

Todos miraron a Harry, éste, miró a Dumbledore a los ojos antes de contestar.

Entretanto, en la otra sala, todo el mundo debatía acerca de por qué Dumbledore se habia encerrado para conversar con esos supuestos magos oscuros, la opinión de la mayoria era que deberian echarlos a base de hechizos,(no muy inocentes, que digamos). Pero habia cinco personas que estaban apartadas, Lily y colagusano estaban sentados en un banco mientras James, Sirius y Lupin deliberaban sobre lo sucedido, Lupin se estaba quieto, en cambio, los otros dos se movian incansablemente, por turnos, mientras James escuchaba quieto, Sirius hablaba caminando.

-¿qué demonios les dirá Dumbledore en la otra sala?-preguntó Sirius enfadado.

-no lo se... ¿no esperará perdonarlos, no?-dijo James sobresaltándose repentinamente- no deberia hacerlo, son magos tenebrosos.-se giró hacia todos, como retándoles a que le contradijesen. Entonces Lupin se levantó y miró a James a la cara antes de contestarle, meditó un momento más y miró a Lily.

-bueno, está claro que hay mucha gente que piensa que el hablar pársel es un simno de magia oscura-empezó muy lentamente- perono siempre tiene por qué ser así.- James habia levantado tanto las cejas durante esa frase que se escondian tras su flequillo, en cambio, el semblante de Sirius se habia puesto cada vez más oscuro, y una mueca de soberbia apareció en su rostro, se apartó el pelo de la cara y miró a colagusano, que miraba con curiosidad, como si sólo entendiese , la mitad de lo que pasaba, pero Lily miró a Sirius con fiereza, antes de que Lily pudiese abrir la boca, Sirius se dirigió a Lupin inplacable.

-¿como sabes eso, Remus?-le preguntó Sirius.

- Por que creo que es ilógico pensar que Voldemort sea el único hablante de pársel del mundo.-le contestó este como si le explicara algo a un niño de cuatro años.

-Yo sólo he oído hablar de él, pero claro, tú tienes contactos que nosotros no... conocemos- hablaba un poco como Snape, con sarcásmo, pero sin bajar la voz.

-tal vez por que es el mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos y es descendiente de uno de los hechizeros más famosos de la historia de inglaterra, y era muy conocido por esa misma habilidad tan rara.-Sirius le miró un momento con perspicacia antes de darse la vuelta con los hombros cruzados, por su parte James suspiró un poco triste, hacia tiempo que sospechaba que Sirius pensaba que Peter y Remus podian estar traicionándole, aunque no se lo hubiese dicho abiertamente, Sirius sabia que James se enfadaria si lo supiera, y ahi estaba la prueba, con todo lo sucedido Sirius se habia dejado de sutilezas y estaba mostrándose casi abiertamente.

-Sirius, cuando estemos solos hablaremos de esto, creo que tenemos que aclarar algo.-Sirius le miró con un poco de miedo,¿habia sido tan evidente?, siempre habia sido un impulsivo...Lupin miraba a James con un poco de satisfacción, como si creyea que se habia hecho justicia.

-¿tu que crees, James?-le preguntó esperanzado, alguien debia meter un poco de lígica en esa conversación.

-Es un mago oscuro.-le contestó éste sin vacilar. Lupin bajó los hombros y le miró desesperanzadamente; Sirius le sonrió triunfante.

-Yo estoy con Remus-Lily acudió a echarle una mano a su amigo-hablar pársel no te hace ser mala persona.

-pero Lily, cariño, ese tipo a dormido en la misma casa que nuestro hijo, a estado con él, podria haber...

-si, pero no hizo nada, James, eso es lo que importa.-James volvió a abrir la boca vehementemente y Lily levantó la mano para seguir hablando.-Tuvo tiempo para hacerlo, anoche, por ejemplo, cuandop no sabias que hablaba pársel, no hiciste el hechizo candado ni de imperturbabilidad, asi que pudo haber entrado y haber matado a Harry, hubiese bastado con que hubiese comprobado si pusimos los hechizos.

-¿Es que no te preocupa que pueda hablar pársel?-le preguntó James exasperado.

-hay cosas que me preocupan más, como que alguien educado e inteligente como tu siga teniendo esos prejuicios, deberias darte una oportunidad, por que yo siento que..-y de repente se calló.

-¿tu sientes...qué?-le Preguntó James alertado

-no aquí...¿vale?-le musitó sólo a él con un matiz de súplica.

-vale, vale-concedió él rápidamente.

-¿por qué crees que Dumbledore quería hablar con ellos, Lily?-le pregutnó Remus para descongelar un poco la situación.

-puede que no quiera encontrarse con más sorpresas desagradables.-contestó esta encogiéndose de hombros.

-O puede que le haya sorprendido tanto que quiera averiguar más sobre ella que quiera averiguar más- le rebatió Sirius rápidamente; James le sonrió por dentro y Lily puso los ojos en blanco. Iba a contestar esta cuando la puerta se abrió y todo el mundo se giró como un lelo.

Dumbledore mortalmete serio, pero tranquilo, habia salido con soltura de la sala y se dirigia al centro de la estancia.

-Bueno, os preguntareis por que salgo ahora y por que no han salido nuestros amigos, o mejor dicho, por que no los he echado todavia a patadas de aquí.-(Aquí muchos miembros asintieron vigorosamente)-"La respuesta es simple, ese hombre nació con la habilidad del pársel, no la aprendió, ni le gusta, habló en pársel inintencionadamente por su inusual uso, y por lo tanto, inexperiencia. Ahora podéis formular vuestras preguntas de uno en uno.-concluyó con ademán y una sonrisa.

-¿les has preguntado quiénes eran enrealidad?-les preguntó Moody bruscamente.

-Por supuesto Alastor, pero por los motivos que escuchamos el primer dia, me es imposible decir quiénes son en realidad.

-¿es que está justificado ese ocultamiento?-le pregutnó James un poco incrédulamente.

-Totalmente-contestó el anciano firmemente, y escrutó la cara de James un segundo más antes de girarse a Lupin, que le estaba preguntando.

-¿cómo te convencieron?-le preguntó el hombre lobo.

tenían pruebas irrefutables que avalaban su fiabilidad.-contestó el profesor lacónicamente.

-¿Cuáles?-inquirió Sirius ansioso.

-La respuesta a esa pregunta es obvia, Sirius.-le contestó amablemente.

-pero..¿por qué no puedes...?-empezó este, pero Dumbledore no lo dejó seguir y lo silenció a mitad de pregunta con un gesto.

-Sirius, he insinuado que conozco su identidad y que han avalado esta identidad, ¿es que no me crees?-le cuestionó este un poco jocoso.

-No, es qu...-pero una vez más le frenaron.

-¡Pues se acabaron las preguntas, vamos! id a dormir y hablaremos en la próxima reunión con un poco más de calma.

Casi todos se giraron y se desaparecieron, pero James Potter no se iba a volver sin hablar con esa gente el mismo. Asi que se acercó a la puerta con la intención de tocarla, pero captó una interesante conversación.

-No pueden enterarse bajo ningún concepto, eso cambiaria por completo la realidad-Esa parecia la voz de Zio.

-eso está claro-dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente-ni James ni Lily pueden enterarse, eso es primordial, pero hay otro asunto,¿cuanto durará esta situación si que, por alguún error, Lord Voldemort se entere de la verdad?.-les preguntó tan tranquilamente como antes.

-eso no pasará-contestó firmemente Ron.

-Si lo dicen asi..., bueno, creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos, James y Lily se preguntarán por qué no llegan.

-si, es lo mejor-dijo Hermione- adiós, profesor, nos veremos pronto.

-Adiós, chicos.-se despidió el anciano. Se escuchó el sonido de una persona a la vez y, un momento después, el de varias seguida de un silencio, James esperó un momento más y, abrió la puerta lentamente, estaba oscuro, al parecer habían apagado las luces. Prendió las luces y sentándose en un de las sillas, se giró a los otros dos.

-Vosotros también lo habeis oído.- no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

-la pregunta es, ¿que le han dicho?-razonó Sirius-¿por qué es tan importante que vosotros no sepais nada?

-yo creo que eso da igual, creo que no les conviene que nadie se entere.

-eso está claro, Lily, pero piensa, si fuese igual con nosotros, es decir, si no fuésemos importantes,¿qué más daria que nos enterasemos? seriamos unos extraños guardando un secreto, se podria hacer un encantamiento fidelio y problema liquidado.

-Claro, y dijo que la relidad cambiaría, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo?a no ser que vosotros lo hicieseis.

-exacto, dios¿por qué? esto es como hacer un puzzle en blanco...-dijo James frustrado.

-entonces, la clave está en la identidad de esos cinco...-razonó LILY.

-Si-dijeron los dos amigos a la vez.

-tenemos que saberlo como sea-dijo Sirius primero.

-¿cómo?-preguntó James-son muy poderosos.

-no se... tendremos que ser muy cautos y más inteligentes que ellos.

-Bueno, mientras lo intentais, ¿podemos volver a casa?quiero ver a Harry.

-si vamos, yo también quiero ver a mi campeón.-dijo James.

Se cogieron y Lily dirigió a James con ella hacia la habitación en el cuartel, por que si se aparecian enmedio del salón, los otros se preguntarian donde demonios habian pasado el rato. Cuando se aparecieron en la habiatación con un suave "¡plop!", Lily separó su mano de la de James y se dirigió a la cuna de Harry rápidamente, habían cambiado de niñera, la madre de los Mckinnons se encargaba de él, después de arduos intentos de Sirius por convencer a James de que era mejor que ninguno de sus dos amigos íntimos,(Sirius aparte, claro), tuvieran acceso a su hijo si no era en su presencia(de James, Lily o Sirius). Al principio James se habia negado, pero con el tiempo habia desistido, Lily también había empezado negándose, pero después de una hora de incansable charla se habia rendido. Asi que habían decidido pedirselo a la madre de una de las familias más nobles, Los Mckinnons, por que eran amigos de los Potter y siempre habian estado en contra de las artes oscuras. Los Potter, los Prewett, los Mckinnon y los Longbottom era las antagonistas de los Malfoy, los Lestrange, los Selwyn, los Black y demás familias de sangre pura cercanas a las artes oscuras. Asi que desde que los extraños miembros de la orden habia aparecido (esto fue un incentivo), la madre de Marlene Mckinnon se encargaba de Harry. July Mckinnon era una mujer alta y delgada, de pelo castaño y ojos marrones, era simpatica y simple. Y habia congeniado muy bien con Harry, a Lily le habia caído muy bien desde el principio, por supuesto a James lo conocia desde pequeño dada la relación con su familia. James se habia llevado muy bien con Marlene de pequeño, pero conforme se habian hecho mayores se habian distanciado, Marlene era una persona muy recta, mientras James era un bromista, es más, a Marlene le habia sorprendido mucho que James hubiese accedido a la propuesta de Dumbledore, pensaba que era un inmaduro que se desentendería de la responsabilidad que ello implicaba. Asi que en las reuniones no hablaban de temas importantes... July se habia quedado dormida en el sillón de al lado de la cuna.

-July...-le zarandeó suavemente Lily- July...despierta, por favor.

-¿mmh?-se sobresaltó July enderezándose.-¿si? Lily,¿eres tu, querida?

-si July...ya emos llegado. -le comunicó Lily.

-a.. que bien-reprimió un bostezo-pero, ¿que hora es?

-ah.. son las tres y media de la madrugada.

-pero,¿todo este tiempo habeis estado reunidos?¿como a ido la batalla?¿sabeis como está Marlene?

-si, hemos estado reunidos, a ido bien, ningún herido, y creo que Marlene está bien.

-Bien, por supuesto, Harry está dormido hace siglos.-dijo July resueltamente.

-adiós July, gracias.-le agradeció Lily.

-si July, muchas gracias, de verdad.

-oh, no es nada-negó esta complacida, lo hago con placer.

Después del ritual de siempre de las tres despedidas,(en la puerta de la habitación, en el vestíbulo y en la puerta), James y Lily se dirigieron a la cocina, estaban muertos de hambre y ya no podian dormir, asi que daba un poco igual. Al entrar en la sala se fijaron en que Zio estaba comiéndose un sandwich, al fijarse en ellos palideció un poco, parecia afectado.

-ah.. Hola-les saludó un poco indeciso.

-¿te has vuelto tartamudo?-dijo James sin saludar. Zio se limitó a guardar un silencio digno.

-Oye Zio, tenemos que hablar contigo-dijo Lily con bastante tacto, por lo menos mas que James.

-¿sobre qué? yo pensaba que Dumbledore ya les habia explicado lo que...

-no no no... poco me importa lo que diga Dumbledore, tu has dormido con mi hijo.-dijo James toscamente.

-Yo.. no puedo James por que sino habría muchos problemas...-por primera vez, la entereza del chico parecia resquebrajarse. James se dió cuenta y pretendió atacarle, pero Lily le apretó la mano.

-hasta mañana Zio, que descanses.

-adiós a los dos-parecia bastante contento de que le dejasen en paz, y salió rápidamente.

Cuando salió de la habitación, James se giró a mirar a Lily.

-¿qué has hecho?-le preguntó.-casi le teniamos.

-por eso.. algo me dice que nodebiamos saberlo...por lo menos por ahora.-le dijo esta un poco dubitativa, no sabia si habia hecho bien.

-Lily, me gustaría matarte cuando haces estas cosas tan raras...

Lily sabía que tenía razón, que había sido una estupidez, pero sentia algo especial y raro... de repente, sentía tantas ganas de saber quién era ese chico como el mismo James.

Bueno, le cambié el título, tal vez por eso nadie la leyó.. no se... espero que sirva de algo, ale aw.


	9. Identidad

Harry llegó a la habitación a los cinco minutos, habia caminado muy rapido durante los últimos dos pasillos, queria alejarse rápidamente de Lily y james. De repente, todo se habia puesto negro, su plan se estaba desmoronando, ahora, Dumbledore se había enterado de su identidad. Aunque ojalá hubiese llevado una cámara de fotos muggle, le hubiese sacado una foto mientras un ligero surco se abría entre sus labios,(no podia ver muy bien el resto de su boca a esa distancia, menos con toda esa barba). Nunca pensó que llegaria a ver a su director tan sorprendido, habia aceptado totalmente la posibilidad de que los hijos de sus ex alumnos que luchaban en la guerra hubiesen viajado en el tiempo para evitar que unos mortífagos del futuro acabasen con uno de sus "yo" bebé. Lo que más le habia convencido habia sido mirar a Harry a la cara, por que hasta ese momento incluso él, una de las personas más extravagantes que habia conocido(una forma educada de decir que era un genio loco), se habia mostrado bastante escéptico,(algo bastante inaudito, también). Al final Dumbledore se habia convencido y había accedido a persuadir a los miembros de la orden del fénix para que no los linchasen al salir o al verlos en el cuartel. La otra razón por la cual la vida de Harry se habia vuelto un asco era que sus padres le odiaban, aunque creía que era más por parte de su padre que de su madre, en su opinion, su madre no lo odiaba, pero guardaba las distancias.

Y volviendo al tema del profesor, le preocupaban las "conjeturas" que pudiese sacar de la información dada. Y la primera que se le ocurria era que su director estaria carcomiéndose mientras se preguntaba quién de los dos niños era el elegido. Harry le conocia bien y sabia que Dumbledore comprendia lo importante que era el hecho de guardar silencio sobre los acontecimientos futuros, pero no podia evitar notar cierta angustia al pensar en eso, y no sabia muy por qué, si por el hecho de que si Dumbledore se callaba sus padres nunca sabrian nada, o por que ahora que lo sabia, de algún modo tenían a alguien más mayor(sabia que parecia infantil) que les vigilaba. Ya que en el fondo de sus corazón Harry lo que quería era bajar y quitárse la máscara mientras le gritaba a sus padres toda la verdad, lo mucho que los había echado de menos y como deseaba canviar el futuro.

Pero no podia, era Harry Potter, una persona que no podia ser feliz, alguien cuyo destino estaba cercenado por un bastardo con cara de serpiente, habia ocasiones en las que era lo único que veía al término de un largo y oscuro camino, esperándolo como un soldado en el turno de noche, asegurándose de que nadie pasaría, que su destino era tan inexorable como la vida y la muerte, la materia y la energia... dolor y ansias era lo que sentía cuando pensaba cuando pensaba en su enemigo, pero este sentimiento era acallado por el coraje, las ganas de venganza... ese oscuro deseo que sentia cuándo pensaba en Sirius y en sus padres, en todas las cosas que había hecho Voldemort. Él era una persona que no se enojaba fácilmente, pero cuando pensaba en eso, una rabia incontrolable y un deseo de destrozar a los mortífagos, a Voldemort... era como un veneno que le subia por la garganta, y nadie podía pararlo...

Ron estaba sentado en la cama, estaba claro que él tampoco podia dormirse con todo lo que habia pasado ese dia. Harry entró lentamente, ya que Neville parecía dormido.

-¿Qué tal el sandwich?-le preguntó Ron en voz baja-qué rápido has vuelto,¿No?

-Es que...me en encontrado con mis padres...-respondió Harry cabizbajo.

-¿Qué?-exclamó Ron sobresaltado.

-Shh-le chistó Harry-Vas a despertar a Neville.-Ron torció el gesto al oír esto último, sabia que a Harry le importaba poco si Neville dormía.

-Bueno...¿y que tal?-le preguntó resignandose, esa no era hora para regañarle, además queria saber que pensaban Lily y James.

-Bueno...creo que mi padre me odia... aunque mi madre mas que odiarme parece que no quiere ni esforzarse en hablar y punto. Es como si fuese...

-¿Un extraño?-terminó Ron por él- no quiero meterme en tecnicismos, compañero, pero es que tecnicamente lo eres...-dijo este con gesto de culpabilidad por recordarle ese detalle.

-Yo...-por un momento parecia que Harry iba a rebatir este razonamiento, pero entonces pasó algo mucho peor, Harry se dió la vuelta y se sentó en la cama. Ron aprobechó para cambiarse.

Ron se dió la vuelta mientras Harry se cambiaba en silencio... Ese habia sido un dia demasiado largo, le parecia que hubiese durado semanas, y pensar que hasta el mediodia su mayor preocupación era que James no preguntase a qué colegio había ido...

Ni en sus más fatídicas predicciones hubiese sido capaz de imaginar que vivirian bajo el mismo techo que la familia Potter. Todo ese castillo de naipes de fria actitud parecía estar derritiéndose poco a poco. Si dividiesen la misión en partes, las dos primera partes de ésta se habían derretido, las habian pactado el primer dia que habían llegado, a la noche. Dumbledore las habia dejado muy claras.

-Bajo ningún concepto nadie debe saber las identidades reales.

-Bajo ningún concepto, no se debe tener contacto con seres queridos muertos.

Estaban destruidos... Y Ron rezaba a cualquiera que les escuchase, que por favor se solucionase la situación, por que el sentía que se desbordaba y estaba seguro de que Hermione también. Y Neville...bueno, estubo dos horas en el baño antes de salir a acostarse sin decir ni una palabra... Y Luna...Bueno, la verdad es que no sabia que pensaría la chica al respecto por que era la persona más dispersa que había conocido. Cuando la serpiente la atacó, estaba medio desconectada, al notar que se le acercaba, levantó la varita en blando y lánguido movimiento, y al parecer ese era su estado de alerta. Y no se había fijado mucho en ese tema porque, sinceramente , en la batallas había preocupaciones más grandes, y ya que Harry dictaba un poco las directrices, pues sólo le miraba a él, salvo en caso de una herida o que fuese ineludible-suspiró-. Mañana hablaría con Hermione sobre lo que harían, hacia tiempo sabía que era diferente hablar con Harry que con Hermione, además en esas circunstancias, y luego lo intentaría con Harry.

Miró su reloj... Las 4:30...Era mejor dormirse si mañana queria poder comunicarse con alguien.

Harry notó como Ron se quedaba en silencio y se daba la vuelta, sólo se oía su lenta y profunda respiración, !Qué dicha la suya!, en cambio, él no tenía la facilidad de su mejor amigo, y se preguntaba si algo atormenteba la mente de su amigo antes de dormir, no...Seguramente pensaba en Quidditch. Él no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fueran sus padres, y en Sirius, y en lo cerca que estaba de Colagusano y, por lo tanto, de lo plausible que era el cambio...Pero no podia, NO... Daban igual las maravillosas posibilidades que se presentaban, en las que tood sucedía más o menos igual pero con sus padres...-soltó un resplido- ESO NO DEBIA SER.

Miró su reloj...Las cuatro y media... mejor dormirse si mañana quería tener una buena charla con Ron y Hermione.

Alguna vez, alguna de estas, conseguiría dormir hasta que quisiera, poder decir,!Vale, ya no quiero dormir mas¡ era uno de sus sueños, pero el maldito sol parecia no querer dejarle. ¡Menudo dia el de ayer! hasta habia soñado con ello al principio de la noche, pero al final sus sueños habian fluctuado hasta convertirse en pesadillas en las que una serpiente negra de brillantes ojos rojos y grandes dientes salia de una cesta de mimbre en su dirección a gran velocidad, el intentaba moverse para quitarse de su trayectoria, pero no lo lograba, y mientras más lo intentaba, más se desesperaba; al pensar en ello recordaba el sudor frio que recorrió su espalda la noche anterior, asi que empezó a vestirse, mientras lo hacia repasaba cada una de las miradas de sus padres, los gestos, su tono de voz... Todo para autoconvencerse de que no todo habia sido tan malo...Al final despertó de su ensoñación al estar en frente de la puerta de la habitación, no podia dejar de maravillarse de como su mente se abstraía de su cuerpo. Al salir seguía bastante dormido todavía, mientras caminaba por el ancho pasillo con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra en la cabeza, revolviéndose el pelo como de costumbre, pensaba en Hermione, Luna, Neville, no pudo hablar con ellos la noche anterior, tendria que hacerlo, por que era un grupo, y eran iguales. Al llegar a las escaleras, miró al suelo antes de empezar a bajar, no queria romperse la crisma, (podia ser que su padre procediera a hacerlo por él), y al bajar las escaleras miró hacia el salón, esperando ver a sus padres y amigos enmedio de un incómodo silencio, pero alli no habia nadie, eso si que era una sorpresa. Sorprendido se dirigió a la cocina, y allí tampoco había nadie, esto era muy extraño, empezaba a preocuparse un poco,¿dónde estaban?¿habría habido otro ataque? si hubiese sido asi le habrían avisado... Mejor seguir buscando...

Al enterarse de que era mago habia pensado un monton de posibilidades para comunicarse con sus padres, o para saber más de ellos, pero habia descubierto que la magia no era como pensaban los muggles, que los hechizos para hablar con los muertos estaban considerados magia oscura, y que los muertos descansaban en paz, no deseaban ser traidos de nuevo al mundo de los vivos, donde la gente sufria... Estar al borde de la muerte en varias ocasiones le habia hecho replantearse la vida, de alguna forma, en su foro interno habia llegado a la certeza de que la condicion humana radicaba en la evaluacion deribada del sufrimiento, y ese pensamiento le horrorizaba tanto como le parecia lógico.

Uno de los primeros hechizos que habia visto consistia en mezclar alguans cosas de sus padres y recitar un conjuro, pero era magia negra, antes muerto que utilizar magia negra. En eso se parecia a James... No era capaz de tolerarla sabiendo lo que un mago oscuro hacia con ella, para el la magia era lo mejor que le habia pasado... Casi, y ver como alguien la adulteraba solo en beneficio propio, podia con el. Asi que se habia resignado a no comunicarse con ellos.

Y era irónico que ahora, estando con ellos, tampoco pudiera hacerlo...

Pero este profundo pensamiento fue interrumpido por la aparicion de aquellos que estaba buscando, James, Lily, el pequeño Harry y Sirius entraron en la casa con tres bolsas blancas.

-Pensamos que era mejor comprar la comida hecha despues de lo que paso ayer-explicó Lily escuetamente.

-Ah, claro-barbotó Harry-¿y mis amigos?

-Esos no sabemos donde se fueron, dijeron algo de que tenian algo que buscar y que volverian para comer, tal vez tuviste suerte y te abandonaron.

-Mis amigos nunca harian eso-repuso Harry enfadado

-Ya-dijo Sirius contestandole como a un loco.

Harry no aguantó más y se fué a su habitación, mientras subía la escalera pensaba en dónde habian ido a buscar Ron y los demás... Buscar, ¿por qué sentia un cosquilleo en el estomago cuando pensaba en esa palabra? Búsqueda...Búsqueda...¡Búsqueda!¡Los Horrocruxes! Se había olvidado completamente, estaba tan cerca de conseguir todo lo que había querido siempre que la historia del guardapelo se había esfumado de su mente, y ahora, de repente, toda su mente estaba entumecida por su estupidez, por que estaba en el pasado y, obviamente la posibilidad de entrar en la cueva de la playa estaba abierta... El problema era que, si iba a la cueva tendria que ir con alguien, por no hablar de que podria cambiar la historia, y no podia saber qué efectos tendría, podría dejar de existir la cueva, o el guardapelo... Habia tantas cosas que no podía saber...

Y suponiendo que al final decidiese ir a la cueva, ¿A quién llevaría?¿A Ron?¿A Hermione?¿A Neville y Luna? no dudaba del valor de ninguno de ellos, pero claro, allí se necesitaba a un mago muy poderoso, y él lo era, pero sus amigos no estaban a ese nivel, aunque bien pensado el no estaba tan preparado cuándo fue con el profesor Dumbledore... Muchas cosas pasaron esa noche, aunque al final acabó bien,(incluido el recado con Snape). Hizo un ademán con la mano, espantando esa idea de su mente, por que se le ocurria algo casi mejor, si Dumbledore supiese la verdad sobre los Horrocruxes, tal vez pudiese, si Dumbledore supiese todo eso podria ayudarle... Si tan sólo le dijese a Dumbledore, le insinuase que tenía razón, el se pondría a buscar antes y asi, cuando empezase a enseñarle los Horrocruxes, hubiese destruido ya algunos. Tal vez, en su primer año, cuando se enfrentase a él, suponiendo que eso ocurriese asi, a Voldemort tan sólo le quedaría un trozo de su alma. Pero tal vez era demasiado riesgo, si,¡que asco, odiaba la maldita fluctuación del tiempo! ojalá pudiese deshacerse de ella.

Oyó que se abría la puerta, asi que fue hacia el Hall (vestíbulo) dispuesto a cantarle las cuarenta a esos amigos... Pero al llegar a la estancia se encontró con nada menos que Dumbledore mirándole seriamente.

-Hola Harry(esto último en voz muy baja), me gustaría ver al resto de tus amigos, tenemos un problema.

-Yo, lo siento pero no están aqui en este momento,¿Qué a pasado?-le contestó el muchacho con presteza.

-Bueno, algo que podría cambiar el curso de esta guerra.-le contestó el anciano gravemente.

-¿Cómo?¿el qué?-le preguntó Harry asustado.

-Voldemort a dado un paso adelante en su misión de conquistar el Ministerio de Magia.

-¿Cuál?-¿Voldemort habia inentado conquistar el ministerio en el pasado?-Pero,¿Cómo puede hacer eso?

-Bueno, controlando a varios funcionarios importantes, además de tener miembros muy influyentes en la sociedad mágica, los Malfoy, los Lestrange, los Black, los Selwyn... En fin, creo que debemos plantear una estrategia propia, ya que si bien la gente en general está en alerta, incluso paranoica, no estan preparados para asimilar algo asi. Ahora mismo el Ministerio está sumido en un caos total y la gente desconfia tanto una de otra que daría igual si el mismísimo Voldemort asumiera el cargo, incluso sería mejor, asi todos se darían cuenta de que el enemigo existe.

-Ya bueno,¿Pero que vamos a hacer?-cuestionó Harry desesperado.

-Ya lo verás en la reunión, creo que tengo un plan.-le dirigó el director con un guiño.

-Ya.-Harry conocia los planes del director, asi que esperaba que no tuviese trucos.

Dumbledore fue hacia la cocina para hablar con James, Sirius y Lily. Harry se habia quedado anonadado con lo que el director le habia dicho, la verdad es que parecia más joven, la tranquilidad que le había transmitido al contarle las malas habia sido desconcertante. Siempre que lo habia visto en las malas en el futuro parecia más viejo, más preocupado, en definitiva, más vulnerable, en comparación claro.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina para escuchar un poco más. Lily estaba sentada con un brazo apoyado en la mesada, James parado frente a Dumbledore y Sirius descansado en la silla. La tensión se palpaba en el rostro de James , mientras que Sirius tenia la mirada oscura, y Lily miraba al director con preocupación.

-¿Quién a caído?-le preguntaba James a Dumbledore con voz tensa.

-Martha Hopkins y Bill Bunshire. Esto sumado a los espias que sabemos que tiene, le pone en una posición ventajosa a la hora de controlar los movimientos del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, una baza muy importante.

-¿Qué haremos?-Le preguntó James.

-Os lo contaré a todos en la reunión, espero que podamos aplacar la que se nos viene encima.

Sirius se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba allí, le dirigió una mirada asesina, pero él estaba demasiado preocupado por cosas más importantes que el odio de su padrino.

-¿Profesor ¿Sabemos quiénes son los espías de Voldemort en el ministerio?

-Algunos si, pero creo que no podemos saber realmente cuáles son, ya que sus movimientos son muy silenciosos.

-Para eso estamos los que trabajamos en el ministerio.-le contestó James secamente.

Harry levantó las cejas tras su máscara, su corazón acababa de dar un salto. Tardó dos segundos en contestar, James abrió los ojos, como esperando una respuesta.

-Ah... no sabia que trabajabas en el ministerio, eh...¿En qué departamento te desempeñas?-le preguntó con voz débil.

-Soy miembro del Wizengamot y Prior del Consejo de Seguridad Magica-contestó James orgulloso.

-Vaya-Harry estaba impresionado del cargo de su padre a pesar de su juventud.

-James era uno de los mejores alumnos del colegio-Dijo Sirius desde la silla

-Si, aunque creo que podría no haber acabado el colegio –Dijo el anciano profesor cariñosamente.-

-Jeje, bueno, todo el mundo hace trastadas cuando es pequeño y...-contestó James con una sonrisita mientras se desordenaba el pelo.

-Afortunadamente, James rectificó, y en su último curso en Hogwarts se dedicó a estudiar para los éxtasis, y si sin estudiar normalmente sacaba grandes notas, estudiando, se salió de lo normal. Así que al final accedió a un buen puesto en el ministerio, su jefe se retiró y tuvo que nombrar a un sucesor para Prior, ya que James había obtenido tan buenos resultados y el padre de James había sido amigo suyo, le dio el puesto a él. –le explicó Lily

-Bueno, pero me costó mi trabajo-aclaró James.

-Eso nadie lo duda-intervino Dumbledore.-Además el pobre Stub Yansale llevaba cincuenta años trabajando en el ministerio como Prior, además de ser elegido miembro del Adaugeo.

-¿Qué es el Adaugeo?-preguntó Harry desconcertado.

-¿No sabes qué es?-le preguntó Sirius con sorna.

-No todo el mundo lo conoce, Sirius –le reprendió Dumbledore. – Veras Zio, hace cientos de años, hubo un mago tenebroso que casi consigue adueñarse del mundo mágico, se encubrió puesto que no querían que se supiese que un solo hombre había engañado a casi todos los políticos mundiales. Verás, ése hombre fue aún más hábil que Voldemort al organizarse, sobornó a varios políticos de distintos países gracias a contactos en esos mismos. Llegado el momento, cuándo los miembros estaban cegados por la codicia, él los asesinó y puso gente de su confianza, y así se hizo dueño de casi todo el mundo mágico, pero un grupo de hombres de bien, con suficientes medios económicos,(entre ellos la familia de James), contactaron con amigos del exterior, y así formaron la sociedad secreta de la Orden Mágica de Zídir, tras varios años, consiguieron que uno de los altos mandos traicionáse a su jefe, y así le derrocaron. Como verás, ese mago era menos...Efectivo que Voldemort, puesto que el no confia en nadie y por lo tanto no podrían haber utilizado a alguien de confianza para matarle. El Adaugeo es la orden creada por el Ministerio, que se encarga de tomar ciertas decisiones cuándo aparece un mago tenebroso lo suficientemente peligroso.

-¿cómo es que James es miembro del Adaugeo?

-Para entrar al Adaugeo hay que ser Prior,como te explicó Lily, James se hizo por su jefe.

-¿Cómo hacen para seleccionar los candidatos?

-Es una elección personal, cada superior elige su sucesor.

-¿Cómo se llamaba el mago tenebroso?-preguntó Harry interesadísimo.

-Bueno, nadie conoce su nombre real, pero se le conocía como Egenio.

-¿Qué tipo de decisiones toma el Adaugeo?-peguntó Harry como un niño pequeño.

-Bueno, toman las medidas drásticas.-le explicó el anciano escuetamente.

-¿Matan a gente?-se escandalizó Harry.

-Entre otras cosas-contestó James sombrío.

-¿Por qué formas parte de esa orden?-le preguntó Harry asqueado.

-Es importante que alguien de la Orden esté ahí.-le respondió Dumbledore- es una gran responabilidad, piensa que el Adaugeo no se reúne todos los domingos, sino que surge cuándo hay un mago que represente un peligro real a la comunidad. Aunque sus miembros se reunen cada tanto.

-Todos son unos viejos-dijo Sirius con una sonrisita- yo siempre he pensado que otros miembros de la orden podrían estár ahí, no es que la vejez sea sinónimo de sabiduría, pero...

-basta Sirius-le cortó Dumbledore-no voy a decirte cuántos años tengo.

-Sí Sirius, cállate, esto es algo serio.-le dijo Lily enfadada.

-¿Quién más está en el Adaugeo?

-No puedo contártelo, todos los miembros convienen siempre que lo mejor es realizar el encantamiento fidelio, para que el secreto se guarde mejor.

-Pero por suerte Dumbledore si lo sabe-dijo Sirius algo molesto por el reproche de Lily.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Harry.

-Conozco al guardián de los secretos-explicó el anciano sonriendo.

Harry paró un momento de preguntar, toda esa infromación ocupaba su cerebro, echando a la vieja a un lado, su padre era Prior, era una persona importante en el mundo mágico, su familia paterna era algo así como la Malfoy pero buenos. Había habido un mago tenebroso que había llegado a más que Voldemort en su sueño de acabar con el mundo...

-¿Quién és el guardián de los secretos?- preguntó Harry apremiante.

-Un viejo amigo mío, se llama Augustus Kopelman. Pero no voy a decirte los miembros, no por que no confíe en ti, creo que por ahora es suficiente con que que lo sepa yo.

-De acuerdo, voy un momento arriba a mi habitación, bajaré cuándo empiece la reunión.

-Bueno.-le despidió Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

Harry subía a su habitación después de la charla con Dumbledore, todavía estaba alucinado con lo que había oído, una sociedad secreta formada por el ministerio que se encargaba de los magos oscuros, su padre formaba arte de él,¿Por qué el Dumbledore de su época no le había dicho algo de esto? la verdad es que era algo importante, tal vez era que no lo consideraría trascendental en su misión, pero claro, teniendo en cuenta lo que había pasado ultimamente, la facilidad para conseguir el objetivo de su misión cambiaba. Cuando los demás llegasen se iban a enterar de lo que es bueno, mira que dejarlo sólo con sus padres y Dumbledore... Aunque en realiad había resultado bien, y no pensaba contarles más de lo necesario a ellos, quería guardarse algunas cosas para él.

Su habitación era un asco, los pantalones estaban en una silla, túnicas por aquí y por allá, las mochilas en las que habían traído todo al pie de cada cama... Su saeta de fuego estaba en su tiempo, lamentablemente no había sido capaz de minimizarla para traerla consigo, era una lástima, por que un viajecito en escoba le despejaría la mente, seguramente las escobas de esa época eran las estrellas fugaces de las que hablaba la señora Hooch si parar, asi le iba a adelantar una mariposa, y precisamente no iba a ser el subidón de adrenalina que buscaba, no entendía como su padre, que aparentemente había sido un loco de la escoba, podía divertirse a esas velocidades, aunque debía ser cosa de la época, claro. Se sentó en la cama de Ron, miró al lado, hacia la mesita de luz, y vió un envoltorio de rana de chocolate, ¡Qué raro!, en cambio, la cama de Neville,incluyendo la mesita de luz, estaba en perfecto orden, seguro que su abuela le obligaría siempre a ordenarla en las vacaciones de verano.

El timbre estaba sonando, eso significaba que los miembros de La Orden estaban llegando, si sus amigos no llegaban en unos minutos, tendrían que empezar sin ellos. Una de las mejores cosas de estar en esa época era que nadie sabía quienes eran, asi que los trataban como a iguales.

Se puso la máscara y salió de la habitación rumbo a la Sala de Reuniones, caminaba tranquilo pensando en lo que le habían dicho sus padres y Dumbledore, cuando una puerta se abrió de repente, de ella salió Remus Lupin.

-Valla, hola. Creo que me he vuelto a perder, esta casa es enorme, estaba buscando el baño.

-Le comprendo, la primera noche que pasé aquí, intenté encontrar el baño, eran las doce de la madrugada o así, y me pasé cerca de quince minutos buscando, terminé entrando en un armario, dos habitaciones y una sala de juegos. Al final ya no sabía que estaba buscando.

-¿En serio?-le preguntó Lupin-No me extraña...

-Si, Por eso el segundo día me planteé hacer un plano.-Le comentó el muchacho.

-Si...¿Le han contado las nuevas?-al parecer Lupin no podía mantener mucho tiempo una conversación insustancial.

-Si, lo que me pregunto es cómo escogen a las víctimas de la maldición imperius,¿Sabrán que tienen una debilidad especial con esa maldición o lo hacen a suertes?-Era un tema que le interesaba, tal vez por que él tenia cierta facilidad con esa maldición.

-Bueno, no lo sabemos con certeza, pero supongo que hay dos posibilidades:

-La primera es que hay mortífagos que conocen bien a sus víctimas, asi que probablemente conozcan sus debilidades, el hechizo confundus, etc.

-La otra es que lo hagan a suertes, lo cual no es muy animador, ya que eso significa que la mayoria de funcionarios son débiles ante esa maldición.

Llegaron a la Sala de Reuniones al mismo tiempo que Elphias Dodge, que los saludó amablemente, realmente parecía imposible que ese hombre se enfadase con alguien.

-Hola a todos.-les saludó Dumbledore poniéndose de pie- El asunto que nos trae a todos aquí es de suma preocupación, dos altos cargos del ministerio han sucumbido a la maldición Imperius, Martha Hopkins y Bill Bunshire han caído, y con ello Voldemort tiene casi bajo su control el departamento de Seguridad Mágica, uno de los departamentos más importantes de Ministerio de Magia. Por debajo de ellos está el preparado Grupo Especial de Choque, pero desgraciadamente Cornelius Fudge es el dirigente, asi que que creo que dada la trayectoria de su carrera, no podemos esperar mucho de él.

-Fudge es un cobarde-Dijo Sirius desde su silla.- no se atreverá a cuestionar a Bunshire ni aunque se tatúe la marca tenebrosa en la frente.

-Black tiene razón- Coincidió Ojo Loco Moody, sentado a la derecha de Dumbledore- Fudge no ha hecho más que hacer la pelota a sus superiores al llegar al ministerio. Sino no se explica que alguien tan inútil diriga el Grupo Especial De Choque.

-Bueno, tal vez yo hubiese empleado otra palabra, Ojo Loco. Pero es verdad, Fudge no es el mago más indicado para dirigir ese grupo ni para ayudarnos. Asi que estamos igual que antes,¿Qué haremos?Escuho aportaciones de cualquiera.

-Bueno, siempre podemos intentar sacar a esos dos del efecto del hechizo.-Aportó Remus Lupin.

-Buena idea, Remus-concedió Dumbledore inclinando la cabeza- el problema es que sacar a alguien del hechizo es complicado. Más con la vida pública que llevan esos dos sujetos.

-Podriamos preparar una poción.-Propuso Sirius- Podríamos preparar la FiniteAetermus.

-Pero la FiniteAeternus tarda mucho en hacerse, Sirius, ¿Y cómo haremos para que se las beban?

-Pues no se... Tal vez si te estrujas el cerebro te darás cuenta de que puedes colársela de alguna forma.-Respondió Sirius sarcástico.- No sé... Podríamos mezclarla con el zumo de calabaza... O mejor, se la metemos a fuerza por el gaznate, par que vean de qué vamos.-terminó Sirius jocoso.

-Hablando en serio, yo creo que lo más razonable sería hacer un seguimiento de los dos sujetos, y como medida suplementaria ir preparando la FiniteAetermus.-Propuso Sturgis Podmore.

-Muy buenas ideas, todas, está claro que la de Sturgis es la más razonable y, lamentablemente, la más lenta. Por eso me veo en obligación de adoptar una postura un poco más...Agresiva.

-¿A qué te refieres con agresiva?- Le preguntó James intrigado. Sirius se enderezó en su silla, obviamente más interesado.

-Me refiero a que es hora de que le pongamos, en la medida de lo posible, las cosas más dificiles a Voldemort.

-¿Cómo haremos eso?-le preguntó Dedalus Digle con su voz chillona.

-Hace algún tiempo, estuve hablando con James de la posibilidad de influir no sólo en el Adaugeo, sino también en el ministerio, no con el mismo fin que Voldemort, claro.

-¿Entonces?-Preguntó Zacharias Roth.

-Entonces muy simple, prepararemos tres pociones, y se las administraremos a tres altos cargos del ministerio.

-¿Una poción?¿Eso de qué serviría?-preguntó James desconcertado.

-Pregúntale a tu mujer, que és la experta.-Le contestó Dumbledore sonriente. James miró a Lily expectante. Lily le miró desconcertada con el ceño fruncido durante unos segundos, hasta que abrió mucho los ojos, escondiendo las cejas debajo del flequillo.

-Ah, no sabía que conocía esa poción, profesor, aunque no se de qué me extraño.-Le contestó Lily componiendo una sonrisa cómplice.

-Gracias Lily, ahora por favor explícale a nuestros aliados la poción en cuestión.-Le pidió el fundador de La Orden.

-Bueno, es una poción muy antigua, hace muchos años que el profesor Slughorn me la enseñó, mejor dicho, no me la enseñó, me dió la receta. Pero creo que la perdí, ¡maldita sea!.-Suspiró Lily preocupada.

-No pasa nada, yo tengo la receta.-Respondió Dumbledore.-La famosa poción de la que habla Lily es la Auctoritas. Lily por favor, explica cuál es su efecto.

-Bueno, el efecto de ésta poción es único y muy potente, asimismo, no dura para siempre. La cosa va así; le das la poción al sujeto, al cabo de una hora más o menos, la poción hará efecto. Y podrás influir en algunas decisiones, algo así como la maldición Imperius, de hecho no hay ninguna poción ni ningún hechizo para controlar a alguien de esa manera escepto la maldición imperdonable.

-Pero, ¿Cuánto tiempo funcionará eso?-Preguntó Sirius muy impresionado.

-Un dia y medio, más o menos.-Le contestó Lily escuetamente.

-¡Eso no es nada!-Exclamó James decepcionado.

-La clave, no es cuánto dure el efecto de la poción, sino _**cuándo**_ se la demos.-Explicó el anciano con voz elocuente.

-Explícate mejor, Albus.-Le exigió Alastor Moody con voz ronca.

-Bueno, dentro de tres días habrá una reunión muy importante de los dirigentes de los principales apartados del ministerio.

Hubo varios segundos de silencio, en los cuales los miembros de la orden demostraron sus distintas reacciones a la sugerencia del director, unos carraspearon ligeramente, otros jugetearon con el vaso de agua que tenían delante, hasta que uno dijo:

-Pero, Dumbledore, eso es corromper el ministerio-Se semi escandalizó Scott Nilbert.

-Éso, según se mire, desde mi humilde punto de vista, el ministerio se basta para corromperse sólo. De todas formas, si no lo hacemos, creédme, las cosas se nos pondrán peor, y eso que están bastante mal.

-¿Tenemos opción?-preguntó Scott, que era uno de los más conservadores de la orden secreta.

-Por supuesto que sí, viejo amigo.-Contestó el viejo con un ademán generoso de su brazo- éste es un grupo democrático, lo haremos a votación. Los que estén a favor de manipular la votacioón del jueves que levanten las manos, los que no, que no lo hagan.

Un pequeño grupo de personas no lo hicieron, pero como Dumbledore supusiera, La Orden aprobó la propuesta.

-Dicho todo lo que tenía que tenía que decir, me voy a preparar las cosas para que todo esté a punto. Pasado mañana, es decir, un dia antes de la reunión, como no todos trabajamos en el ministerio, y menos todos nos movemos en esos departamentos, un número limitado de personas trabajarán en ella, por lo menos directamente. Por ahora diré que la poción ya está preparada.

-¿Quién te la ha preparado, Dumbledore?- Le preguntó Lily extrañada, esa poción era muy rara.

-Un ex alumno de gran talento me la ha preparado, y prefiere permanecer en el anonimato.-Le contestó con una sonrisa bondadosa.-Lily le miró con el ceño fruncido un segundo, como si le hubiese degradado al segundo puesto en la clase.

-¿Nadie sabe quién es?-Le preguntó Moody rudamente.

-No, su anonimato es clave para su misión-Le contestó Dumbledore más seriamente- es una persona plenamente fiable y, por si importase para alguien-Aquí el profesor le dedicó un rápido guiño a Lily- le costó mucho hacer la poción.

Todo el mundo miró a Dumbledore fijamente, como esperando un cierre para la reunión, pero al ver que el presidente de La Orden tan sólo les devolvía las miradas, se quedaban callados. Scott Nilbert fué el primero en salir de la sala, antes de cruzar la puerta, se dio la vuelta e inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente hacia Dumbledore, y, contiguamente, hacia los demás miembros de La Orden del Fénix. Después de él, los demás miembros fueron despidiéndose de Dumbledore y el resto de compañeros, con especial atención a James y Lily, algo que ponia nervioso a James. Odiaba que todo el mundo les tratase como si fuesen a morir de un momento a otro, los Longbottom no estaban allí por que no habían podido asistir, y el sabia que a Frank le molestaba también ese trato tan misericordioso.

Al final, como siempre, Dumbledore se fué y se quedaron Lily,James, Sirius, Harry, Lupin y Peter. Peter se acercó a James con la intención de hablarle, pero Lupin se adelantó un poco antes que él, Sirius frució un poco el ceño, era evidente que Lupin era el principal sospechoso.

-¿Quién podría haber preparado esa poción aparte de Lily?-Le preguntó el licántropo a su mejor amigo.

-No mucha gente, Remus-Le respondió su amigo muy seriamente.

-Eso no me gusta mucho-Dijo Sirius situándose al lado de los dos- Me pregunto por que Dumbledore dice que no podemos saber la idenidad de ese tipo.

Todos se quedaron un minutos en silencio mirando al suelo, estaban formando un pequeño círculo y Harry se mordía ligeramente el labio inferior, él sabía se quién hablaban, de Snape, claro. Pero conociendo a Sirius, él pensaría que estaba relacionado con ellos, y allí iba:

-¿Tú no sabes nada de ésto, no Zio?-Le preguntó Black venenosamente.

-No, Black, no se nada.-Contestó Harry.

-Bien, por que empezaba a pensar que...-La puerta de la entrada se abrió y Harry encaminó hacia allí rápidamente, dejando a Sirius con la palabra en la boca.

Harry llegó al Hall (vestíbulo para los españoles) y nada más mirar a sus compañeros, supo que se sentían mal por haberlo dejado solo en la casa con sus padres, y él no iba a desaprovechar ésa oportunidad, no señor.

-A mi dormitorio, ahora-Dijo con toda la autoridad que fué capaz de reunir. Asi que todos sus amigos le seguían como un grupo de apoyo.

Al llegar a la habitación , se hizo a un lado, y dejó que todos pasasen, y al entrar todos, se dió la vuelta y cerró la puerta, volvió a darse la vuelta, se quitó la máscara revelando un rostro serio, impávido y furioso,o al menos eso parecia. Harry se quitó la sudadera y miró a sus amigos mientras ellos se quitaban las máscaras lentamente y le miraban, asustados, Hermione recurria a su mania de morderse el lavio, hasta que no pudo más.

-Harry, sentimos habernos ido así pero creimos que era mejor dejarte descansar, tardamos más en llegar pero tuvimo...-Pero Harry la silenció levantando la mano, como un guardia de tráfico.

-Eso no importa ahora, hay cosas más importantes que esa, -Suspiró- hubo una reunión de La Orden...-Harry les contó lo del Adaugeo, lo de sus padres , los priores, la estrategia de Dumbledore, y lo que pensaban Sirius y los demás de la poción. Al terminar, sus amigos le miraron con la boca abierta, Hermione fué la primera en reaccionar, como siempre.

-Madre mia, ¿Esto lo hemos provocado nosotros o ha sido fortuito?-Le preguntó su amiga con el labio inferior marcado.

-No lo sé, pero creo que la explicación más lógica es que Voldemort lo estaba planeando, sólo que nuestra aparición lo ha acelerado un poco.-Le razonó Harry - Creo que lo único que podemos hacer es rogar para que el plan de La Orden salga bien y así el problema esté solventado, la próxima reunión será en un par de dias. Ese dia dirán quién intervendrá en la misión y cómo será exactamente, aunque estoy seguro que mi padre estará en ella por su puesto en el ministerio.

-¿Estás preocupado por eso?-Le preguntó Luna después del incómodo silencio posterior a las palabras de Harry.

-No, creo.-Dijo Harry secamente-es cási seguro que no habrá combate, tan sólo trabajo encubierto.

-¿Y si los descubren, ¿Qué ocurrirá?-Preguntó Ron al aire.

-Supongo que La Orden tendrá que escondrese del todo o algo así,¿No?-Le dijo Neville.

-Si...Voy al jardín un momento...A dar un momento...-Harry salió de la habitación sin esperar una respuesta, ni sin fijarse si lo que había dicho había sido coherente.

El jardín de la mansión era enorme, tenio cierto aira al de La Madriguera debido a que la hierba no se podaba casi nunca, lógicamente debido al hecho de que nadie vivía allí habitualmente. Los muros eran de ladrillo rojo, y arriba estaban decorados con simples baldosas blancas. El centro del mismo estaba ocupado con una fuente que en ese momento no funcionaba y estaba llena de agua estancada. El resto del conjunto guardaba cierto parecido con Hogwarts, por que las estatuas que estaban situadas allí no tenían orden, estaban desperdigadas por ahí, igual que los cuadros de las paredes del castillo. Andó hasta uno de los bancos de piedra alrededor de la fuente, se sentó y miró hacia el agua. Era la típica fuente de otoño, pero en verano, claro que eso era culpa de los Dementores... En esos momentos, era cuando más echaba de menos a Ginny, añoraba poder hablar con alguien de verdad, y ella era la única que podía escucharle en esos momentos, antes tenía a Hermione, pero se había acostumbrado a hablar con ella y ya no sería igual.

Los dos dias pasaron rápidamente, Harry no preguntó a sus amigos sobre su aventura mientras él estaba en la reunion con La Orden, pasaba el rato meditando sobre sus cosas, casi no hablaba con nadie, y esto no pasaba desapercibido para nadie, no sólo por sus amigos, sino por los miembros de La Orden. Hermione parecia darse cuenta de qué le pasaba a Harry, pero Ron empezaba a cansarse de la actitud de su amigo, y dentro de poco iba a hacérselo saber.

Llegó el dia de la reunión y Harry estaba sentado en su cama, callado, cómo no. Ron entró en la habitación o¡con la máscara puesta, por el bien de su amigo.

-Es la hora, compañero-Le informó el pelirrojo con voz cansina, empezaba a estar un poco harto del comportamiento pasivo de su mejor amigo, aunque intentaba darle ánimos.

Harry se levantó de la cama lentamente, esperando así retrasar la mala experiencia de la reunión con La Orden, pero al ver que su amigo golpeaba el suelo con los pies con un ritmo un tanto inquieto, se dió más prisa. Al salir de la habitación se dirigieron a la sala de reuniones, pero susu amigos les esperaban antes en el Hall junto con varios miembros de La Orden, entre ellos Lupin. El amigo de su padre los saludó y entraron juntos en La Sala de Reuniones.

Todo el mundo llevaba ropas oscuras, Harry pensaba que sería por que no sabían quiénes intervendrían en la misión, aunque no lograba ver la lógica de eso.¿Era cómo una especie de luto?Si los pillasen los desterrarían del mundo mágico...¿Se estarían preparando?

-Estamos aquí para prepararnos para la importante misión de mañana, ya se que los últimos dos dias os habeís estado preguntando quién participaría en ella, aunque creo que es algo evidente, lo que es menos evidente, es cómo haremos para proporcionar la poción a sus respectivos destinatarios. Los miembros de campo serán James, Alastor y Scott. Ellos son los que tienen relación directa con dichos funcionarios y los que les administren la poción, yo mismo estaré en el ministerio en una reunión con Cornelius Fudge, que me a pedido que le de un par de consejos a su grupo especial de choque, esos consejos significarán algo así como una hora de charla, así que no podré seros de gran ayuda. Ahora vamos a hablar sobre la administración de la poción, dos de ellas se las daremos a lso dos últimos sujetos sodomizados por la maldición imperius, los Mortífagos no notarán nada, excepto que sus víctimas no cumplirán sus órdenes. James se la dará a Martha, a las 17:00, una hora antes de la reunión, así coincidirá con la hora del té y además la poción tendrá tiempo de hacer efecto. Alastor lo hará con Bill Bunshire, el problema es que Alastor no bebe si no es de su petaca, pero sabemos que Bill tiene un mini bar en su oficina, que es un hombre de costumbres, y que todos los días a las cinco bebe su Wisky, he logrado que la poción sea incolora, por lo tanto creo que no tendrás problema al colocársela ya que es insípida de por sí. El problema será entrar en el despacho y colocar la dosis, aunque confío en tus habilidades y sé que lo lograrás. Scott, el tuyo es bastante simple, el viejo Langdon Johnson toma una poción revitalizante muy potente que le dá su secretaria, tan sólo tienes que distraerla y mezclar nuestra poción con la suya.

Cuando Dumbledore terminó, todos los miembros se quedaron un moemento en silencio, luego se fueron cada uno a su hogar, antes se dirigieron a sus compañeros, en especial a los que mañana tendrían que intervenir en la misión, y se fueron. Harry suponía que era algo que se repetía cada vez que había una misión.

Harry se levantó de su silla junto con sus amigos, y se dirigió a su habitación, pero DUmbledore les llamó la atención cuando estaban en la puerta.

-Mañana, a las cinco, podréis venir aquí si queréis, James tiene una misión bastante sencilla, pero Alastor no tanto, podréis hacer un seguimiento junto con Lily.

-De acuerdo Dumbledore, aquí estaremos.-Contestó Harry antes de que ninguno de los otros puediera decirle nada.

-Buenas noches Zio-Le saludó el anciano-Si todo sale bien, nos veremos mañana.

-Esperemos que sí.-Le contestó Harry seriamente, luego miró a su padre y a sus amigos, les dedicó una inclinación de cabeza y salió de la habitación seguido de sus amigos.

Harry salió de la sala rápidamente, no tenía ganas de hablar con sus amigos, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, sólo tenía ganas de ver a alguien, y era imposible.

Eran las cinco menos cuarto del dia siguiente, y Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna y Neville estaban en la Sala de Reuniones con una Lily muy nerviosa, que no hacía más que morderse la piel alrededor de las uñas, y mirar la puerta de cristal que daba al jardín. Harry pensaba en su padre, y en si estaría nervioso, aunque estaba seguro que con toda la práctica que tenía de su época estudiantil no le sería tan dificil.

James caminaba hacía el despacho de la vieja Hopkins con unos papeles en la mano, se había puesto unas gafas un poco más cuadradas, Lily le había dicho que le quedaban mejor. y llevaba una túnica de dos piezas negra, de una tela que lanzaba reflejos al moverse. Personalmente no le gustaba mucho ir tan elegante, además le apretaba un poco el chaleco, pero Lily le había dicho que estaba muy sexy. Al llegar a la esquina del despacho, paró su marcha y respiró ondo, repasó el guión en su mente y en un par de segundos estaba delante de la puerta del despacho. Tocó la puerta suavemente, entonces oyó un "pase".

El despacho de Martha Hopkins era sobrio, propio de una mujer que llevaba más de veinticinco años trabajando para el Ministerio de Magia. Era de un color azul marino oscuro, y todos los marcos de su mesa eran de plata. James sabía que todo eso era pura parafarnalia y que en el fondo era una mujer tierna y además sentía cierta predilección por él.

-Hola James, te he pedido que vinieras por el proyecto de ley 1.5 sobre la regulación de la población de duendecillos de Cornuelles.-Le informó la anciana con una sonrisa- Ya lo sé, no es gran cosa después de la redada en Yorkshire, pero antes de que nos demos cuenta esos pequeñines se nos estarán subiendo por los pantalones.

-¡Si!, vaya, de hecho creo que he visto algunos en Control de Criaturas Mágicas cuando venía.-Dijo James revolviéndose el pelo.-Pero también quería decirte que Billy Stbs me ha pedido que te diga que necesita que vayas a su despacho para revisar la querella de Lucius Malfoy por allanamiento de morada.

-Maldito Malfoy, es un Mortífago y estábamos a punto de cogerlo, si encima consigue un pleito, renuncio.-Le explicó casi a voz de grito. Cuando estaba en la puerta se dió la vuelta y dijo más suavemente.-Pero James, sírvete un poco de té, cuando vuelva hablaremos de ese documento.

Salió del despacho, ni bien se cerró la puerta, James cerró el puño en señal de triunfo -¡Bien!- fue hacia la mesita de servicio, cogió dos tazas de té, pusó la poción, té en la suya, y mezcló la de Martha y esperó a que volviese. A los diez minutos estaba de vuelta, y de muy mal humor.

-Ese...Bastardo...Maldito...-Seguramente el que la controlaba con la maldición la obligaba a comportarse con normalidad-Bueno, ¡Ah gracias, ya veo que me has servido un poco de té, así me calmare un poco, ese hombre ha conseguido sacarme de mis casillas.-James no contestó, simplemente le sonrió, y ella le dió un sorbo a la taza. Al instante sus ojos se desenfocaron, se irguió en su silla y luego se relajó. James ya sabía el efecto de la poción, pues se lo habían explicado, simplemente esperó. Después del primer sorbo la poción ya no tendría ese efecto, sino que no haría más que profundizar su efecto. Cuando terminó la reunión, James salió del despacho hacia el sevicio de caballeros, se fijó en que no hubiese nadie, sacó un pequeño cacharrito que le habia dado Dumbledore y les dijo a los de la cocina " uno menos".

Scott era uno de los miembros más experimentados de La Orden en el Ministerio de Magia, tenía sesenta y tres años, la barba entrecana perfectamente modelada daba la impresión de haber sido afeitada durante horas hasta conseguir el contorno deseado, ni más ni menos. Llevaba una túnica sobria de una sola pieza cuyo dibujo eran cuadros verdes y marrones satinados en una tela que los apagaba de tal forma que parecían no estar allí.

Estaba transpirando por los nervios, Albus le había dicho que ésa era la misión más simple de todas las que había encomendado para ese dia, técnicamente lo era, pero para él no lo era. Conocía a Langdon Johnson desde que era un jovencito, ya que su departamento había sido el primero en el que había trabajado. Y era un gran tipo, le había enseñado muchas cosas que le habian sido muy útiles a lo largo de su carrera. Y ahora, a los ochenta y cinco años iba a manipularlo con una poción.

Llegó al despacho del jede del departamento, que estaba detrás de las las oficinas ordinarias, y tocó la puerta antes de pasar, pues sabía que ahí no había nadie más que Suzie, su secretaria.

-Hola Suzie, vengo a ver a Langon para hablarle sobre un asunto relacionado con artefactos tenebrosos.

-Hola señor Nilbert-Le saludó cordialmente Suzie-si, espere un momento mientras le aviso, el señor Johnson tiene que tomar su medicación.

Suzie salió de la habitación, y Scott calló en la cuenta de que esa misión no sería tan fácil como se preveía, tendría que registrar la mesa o el despacho entero. El primer cajón de la derecha, el segundo a la izquierda... Y no encontraba nada, sus movimientos se volvían más torpes a cada momento que pasaba, sentia resbalar la transpiración por su espalda. Cogió un pequeño recipiente que se le resbaló debido al temblor que se apoderó de sus dedos. Escuchó pasos al otro lado de la puerta y sintió la angustia en la boca de su estómago... Entonces la vió. En una esquina del escritorio habia una pequeña vitrina de cristal, y un pequeño cuenco de porcelana marrón con un líquido verde dentro. Scott se inclinó rápidamente en la silla y sacó la ampolla que le habían proporcionado, abrió la vitrina con un hechizo y la vació enteramente en el cuenco. Un segundo después de levantarse, Suzie entró por la puerta.

-El señor Johnson está listo, pero tiene que tomar su medicina. Si me permite, yo...

-Querida Suzie, me temo que tendré que ser yo el que le lleve su medicina, el asunto es importante y no veo inconveniente en hacerlo.-Le ofreció amable pero autoritariamente.

-De acuerdo, aquí está -Ella le alargó una bandeja con el cuenco

Pasó a la habitación contigua, el viejo Lang estaba muy deteriorado. En su tiempo había sido un gran mago y seguía en su puesto por que El Ministerio confiaba en sus antiguos hombres de confianza para estos momentos dificiles.

-Scott-Le saludó el anciano con voz muy ronca desde su acolchado sillón orejero de cuero marrón.-Cuánto tiempo sin verte por aquí, muchacho.

-Ya no quedan muchos rastros de un muchacho en esta habitación, creo yo.-Le respondió Scott con una sonrisa.

-No, parece ser que ya no somos tan jóvenes como antes.-Dijo Johnson señalando el cuenco que traía su viejo amigo.

-Tu secretaria me ha insistido en que te dé la poción.-le dijo Scott poniéndolo a su alcance.

-Si, la necesito para poder aguantar cada dia, jeje. Pásamela.-Le pidió alargando la mano.

Scott le pasó el cuenco con mucho cuidado, y observó con detenimiento mientras la ingería. Albus le había expicado cómo reaccionaría inmediatamente después de tomar la poción, pero no pudo evitar estremecerse al ver a su viejo amigo ponerse rígido como una tabla y, un segundo después, relajarse e inciar la conversación como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Scott salió del despacho veinte minutos después con el corazón aún un poco acelerado, y cogiendo el cacharrito que le habian dado le susurró "ya está".

Estaba sentado en su cubículo mirando unos papeles que le habían dado hacía unos minutos, tenía los pies apoyados en una silla más pequeña delante de la suya habitual. La ampolla que Albus le había dado descansaba en un bolsillo interior de su túnica. Y su corazón se había acelerado al ver que Bill Bunshire llegaba a su despacho del Departamento de Control de Criaturas Mágicas, revisando sus papeles como de costumbre. En su opinión era una persona de buena familia que había llegado demasiado joven a un puesto de mucha responsabilidad, y por eso era un poco pedante... Esperó un poco antes de entrar en el despacho.

Después de que pasaron los segundos suficientes como para leer un informe sobre duendes tacaños, inspiró fuertemente para calmarse, pues su corazón se había desbocado como tantas otras que se había visto en la obligación de engañar, manipular o atrapar en el nombre de la justicia. Al llegar a la puerta del despacho las cicatrices de su mejilla derecha se ensancharon al esbozar una pequeña sonrisilla, tocó la puerta tres veces, fuertemente pero con elegancia, y recibió la respuesta lejana de alguien a quién casi no le importa quién llegue.

"Pase".

El despacho de Bunshire estaba compuesto íntegramente por muebles de roble marrón, exceptuando una mesa de pluma de Kaoba que tenía grabado un tablero de ajedrez mágico, en el cual las fichas blancas eran de mármol. Estaba claro que Bunshire se había rodeado de lujo en su ascenso en el Ministerio, veríamos si ascendía más, y si se cansaba de ese lujo.

-Hola Bill, vengo a verte por que hemos descubierto algo interesante sobre los contactos del señor tenebroso en el extranjero, y por eso quería avisarte para que nos dieras permiso para...

-Lo siento, Alastor, pero necesito a todos los aurores disponibles en este momento.-Le contestó el joven sin tan siquiera mirarlo.

-Soy consciente de ello, pero considero que es muy importante que sigamos a este individuo ya que sus actividades parecen ser productivas para el Señor Oscuro y por lo tanto incrementan su poder.

-El Ministro me ha pedido que así lo haga, y así lo haré.-Le dijó con voz monótona.

-El Ministro se equivoca.-Le dijo sintiendo el ácido estomacal subiendo por su esófago.

-Tú no eres quién para juzgar si lo hace o no lo hace.-Dijo Bunshire girándose hacia su minibar para coger su Whisky. Su corazón dió un brinco al verlo coger su copa y llenarla, Bill no sabría la que le vendría en unos momentos, de eso estaba seguro.

Bill le dió la espalda y miró por la ventana al paisaje imaginario que se habría detrás del cristal, ese día llovía, no era de extrañar, ya que habían asesinado a una familia de muggles en Westershire. De repente una pequeña lucecita se encendió en el escritorio de Bill, al parecer le llamaba el Ministro de Magia.

-Ya vuelvo Alastor, espérame aquí.-Le dijo antes de salir precipitadamente por la puerta de su despacho.

-De acuerdo.-Le contestó con una sonrisita que el otro no vió.

Pasaron los minutos y Bill volvió con los nervios de punta, todo había sido falso, en cuanto se cruzase con algún miembro de mantenimiento mágico, le iba a decir un par de cosas. Asi que después de contarle a Moody lo que había pasado, dió un sorbo a su vaso de Whisky... Y no pasó nada, Moody había escuchado la charla atentamente y había visto como se había servido un nuevo vaso después de tirar el viejo, que habría perdido ya todo su carácter al estar expuesto a tanta temperatura.

Había presumido que Bunshire se serviría un nuevo vaso de Whisky, después de estar quince minutos al aire libre habría perdido todo su sabor, y él no podía arriesgarse a desperdiciar la poción en un vaso que nunca provaría. Cuando dejó el vaso y miró hacia la ventana otra vez, vió su oportunidad, atrajo el vaso y vació la ampolla en él, luego la escondió en su manga, y reposó el vaso de nuevo en donde su dueño lo había dejado originalmente.

Bill cogió el vaso dispuesto a darle otro sorbo, y cuando se lo dió, se puso tise como un soldado antes del cambio de turno. Moody profirió una risilla irrisoria antes de observar cómo el otro se relaja y continuaba como si nada. El resto de la charla fué como esperaba, no le dió permiso, pero él sabía que La Orden se encargaría de ese asunto si el Ministerio no lo haría.

Cuando salió del despacho volvió a su cubículo y se sentó en su silla, miró los papeles de su mesa, sonrió levemente antes de inclinarse hacia ellos, acercárselos a la cara y sacar el cacharro que le habían dado. Les susurró "Listo".

En la cocina de la mansión todos estaban en silencio, cada palabra que les habían transmiitdo había sido como un ladrillo menos en su estómago. Cuando Moody pronunció la última "o", Harry se levantó de su silla y se sirvió un vaso de agua, bien valdría la ocasión un Whisky de fuego, pero en su opinión era demasiado temprano. Lily había mantenido los ojos fijos en un punto hasta que James había dicho que estaba hecho, entonces miró hacia el techo un momento y sonrió. Hermione y los demás habían estado muy serios durante toda la misión y al final habían relajado su postura, excepto Luna, que había mirado a los duendes del jardín casi todo el tiempo.

Esa tarde, mientras James estaba en la reunión, Harry y los demás habitantes de la casa estaban merendando tranquilamente mientras discutían sobre nimiedades. Sabían que a las siete aproximadamente terminaría la reunión, y James volvería a casa justo a tiempo para la reunión con La Orden, querrían saber que pasaría en el Adaugeo. Eran las seis y media...Las siete...Las siete y media...Y la reunión con el Adaugeo no terminaba, no tenían noticias de James y empezaban a desesperarse, y no sólo ellos, los miembros de La Orden habían empezado a llegar puesto que a esta hora ya estaba prevista terminada. Todos estaba hablando entre sí, con Dumbledore a la cabeza, hablando con Alastor Moody a su derecha, media sonrisa adornaba su cara ya que al parecer, por lo que Harry pudo oír, el viejo auror le contaba cómo había conseguido colarle la poción a Bunshire. La puerta se abrió y por ella entró James silenciosamente, se dirigió hacia la silla que Lily le había guardado especialmente y le dió un rápido beso en los labios. Todo el mundo estaba callado y muy atento, esperando lo que el joven funcionario debía transmitir.

-Perfecto, todo ha ido como la seda, los sujetos han votado por lo que nosotros hemos optado y la resolución era la que esperábamos.-A esta declaración le siguió un suspiró general de desasosiego.

-Perfecto, todo a salido a pedir de boca, pues.-Concluyó Dumbledore contento.

-Si, pero lo malo es qué pasará con Voldemort ahóra que sus sirvientes no han hecho lo que deseaba. Querrá venganza y eso supone un ataque pronto,¿O no?-Le preguntó el inquisitivo joven.

-Era un riesgo que teníamos que correr a sabiendas de que la otra cara de la moneda era perder un puesto político muy importante y que al final acabaría salvando vidas.-Le respondió Dumbledore un poco apesadumbrado al decir esto último.

-Estaremos preparados por que sabremo que es la reacción más lógica.-Dijo Moody.

-Exacto, bueno, creo que después del dia de hoy todos podemos irnos a casa tranquilos ya que...-Pero la puerta volvió a abrirse trayendo consigo a una alarmada Hestia Jhones.

-¡Dumbledore!¡Algo increíble ha sucedido cerca de Chestershire, una lluvia de meteoritos ha caído y cási arrasa un poblado entero!-Les informó gesticulando el suceso. Al momento todos se pusieron en pie, esa bien podría ser la forma de contraatacar de Voldemort.

-Iremos en grupos, vosotros-Señaló la parte sur de la mesa-cubrireis el flanco Sur.-Vosotros el flanco Este y vosotros el Oeste. Nosotros iremos por el Norte.

Salieron los grupos que su Comandante les había señalado, y a Harry le tocaba ir por el Norte, se puso bien su máscara, una capa, se cubró bien el resto del cuerpo y salió con el resto de su grupo.

Se apareció en una lo que a priori,(ya era de noche), precia una zona rural colindante a un bosque atlántico. La zona arrasada por las piedras espaciales estaba más bien centrada, y casi podía sentirse arropado por los otros tres grupos de combatientes que en los distintos flancos se hallaban. Mientras se acercaban a lo que era el centro de la ciudad podía ver una granja delante suyo, no era muy grande, su establo vació no estaba a más que unos pasos de él.Y de repente pudo oler algo, el olor más sensacional que había olido nunca, un olor que tan sólo una persona portaba y que era el más embriagador de cuantos había. Esto le descolocó de tal manera que tuvo la necesidad de entrar en aquel oscuro establo cuando nadie le miraba, era una dulce promesa floral... Que lo condució a una cuadra oscura, se giró y cuando sintió que alguien le tocó el brazó sintió el impulso de gritar, pero ese sujeto le tapó la boca con una mano, cuando la apartó Harry ya no quería gritar, tenía la boca abierta de pura sorpresa, y ella aprobechó para besarle de lleno.


	10. Previsones

-¿Tú?¿Qué?¿Cómo?¿Aquí?-Harry tenía tantas preguntas que su mente y se boca se peleaban por decirlas.

-Cállate, o vas a despertar a los animales.-Le reprochó la pelirroja-Ahora te explico, es una historia interesante.

-Debe serlo para que tu madre te haya dejado venir, cariño.-Le dió la razón Harry levantando las cejas, aunque ella no lo vió se lo imaginó.

-No cres que fué moco de pavo, pero al final, tuvo que ceder.-Dijo la pelirroja apesadumbrada.

-¿Por qué?-Le preguntó Harry preocupado, la señora Weasley no cambiaba fácilmente de determinación.

-Por que habeis cambiado el tiempo-Le dijo Ginny simple y secamente.

-¿Q...?-Iba a gritar, pero una vez mas, Ginny le tapó la boca con su mano derecha rápidamente.

-No fue mucho, pero fué importante, dentro de una semana habrá un ataque muy elaborado propiciado por una reunión que vosotros habéis manipulado, y en él morirá una persona.-Le contó su novia.

-¿Quién?-Le preguntó Harry alarmado.

-El Canciller de la Confederación Internacional de Magos-Le reveló Ginny cási sin inmutarse.

-¿¡Si!?Dios, bueno, menos mal vamos a poder evitarlo...

-Pero no van a poder sospechar nada, vamos a tener que hacerlo muy silenciosamente.-Le advirtió la de los pequeña Weasley.

-Si, pero me temo que hay un problema con ese particular...-Le informó Harry mirando la paja del suelo.

-¿Q...?-Esta vez Harry fué el que tuvo que tapar la boca de Ginny con temor mientras miraba la puerta.

-¡Shh!-Le chistó muy suavemente-Dumbledore sabe quiénes somos, pero no dirá nada.-Ginny tenía los ojos muy abiertos, pero con la boca aún tapada por la mano de Harry, y eso empezaba a molestarla. Asi que le mordió ligeramente un dedo.

-¡Ay, serás bestia!-Le reprochó Harry cogiéndose el dedo mordido, lo sopló un poco y luego sonrió.-Estás un poco picajosa,¿Eh?

-¡Me estabas asfixiando!-Entonces se dió cuenta de lo estúpido que había sonado eso, y un incómodo silencio se sumió entre ellos.-Te he echado de menos...-Le confesó ella mirándole a la cara.

-Yo a ti también.-Le dijo él mirando la ventana encima de la cuadra- Oye, mejor voy con los otros,¿Tú qué harás?-Le preguntó con curiosidad.

-Volveré contigo y le diremos a los demás que yo soy un miembro más del grupo que ha vuelto de una misión.

-Ok, vamos allá pues.-Le contestó él.

Una chispa podía encender todo un bosque con un poco de gasolina. Una sola flecha encendida podía incendiar una pradera de la misma forma que un montón de flechas podían oscurecer el cielo en una clara tarde. Y una sola persona era capaz de devolverte la chispa que encienda el bosque, Harry caminaba sereno hacia el centro del pueblo con la certeza de que con Ginny en la casa todo mejoraría. Al llegar al borde de lo que parecía un destrozado monumento a Winston Churchill, Harry recordó una cosa.

-¿Esto lo has hecho tú?-Le preguntó un poco desconcertado.

-Si...Es que necesitaba atraeros hacia aquí.-Le dijo señalando el más grande de los pedruscos.

-Ya...¿Igual que con el perfume, no?-Le volvió a interrogar, ahora con voz más peligrosa.

-Si...Es que sabía que tu recordarías que yo...-Empezó a explicarse, pero antes de decir nada más, Harry se alejó un poco y levantó un poco el lavio.

-¡Me has manipulado!-Le recriminó éste.

-Bueno, era para la misión.-Le contestó ella mucho más sensata.

-Lo que me molesta no es que me manipules,!Es que sepas cómo hacerlo!-Le devolvió la pelota el moreno.

-¿Qué pasa, eres tú el único sabio que puede hacerlo?-Le preguntó Ginny poniéndo los brazos en jarra.

-Dejemos esto, y vamos a ver a los de La Orden.-Terminó Harry-Pero no vuelvas a hacérmelo, yo nunca lo haría...-Ella se limitó a proferir un respolido.-

Llegaron donde estaban los miembros de La Orden, junto con sus amigos, todos formaban un círculo en torno al gran supuesto asteroide, Dumbledore lo palpaba con sus largos dedos blancos, y sus profundos ojos azules resplandecían a pesar de estar entornados en claro gesto de extrañeza.

-Es curioso, por que al parecer esto no es más que una piedra normal...-Señaló el anciano desconcertado.

-Yo tengo una explicación para eso, Dumbledore.-Harry se acercó a la gigantesca piedra y atrajo a Ginny hacia él.-Verán, hace algunas horas, una compañera nuestra ha vuelto de una misión y al no saber dónde estábamos, a provocado ésto para atraernos hacia aquí.-Les explicó cási a voz de grito.

Todo el mundo se quedó callado un momento, hasta que Luna se acercó cási flotando a Ginny y la abrazó de la misma forma en que actuaba, efímeramente. Hermione se acercó lentamente e hizo lo mismo y Ron lo hizo más lentamente, pero él además le dió un beso en la mejilla, Harry supuso que él también percibió el olor de su perfume.

-¿Cómo se llama?-Le preguntó James con el ceño fruncido.

-Ishtar-Respondió Hermione rápidamente.

-¿Cuál era la misión a la que estaba asignada?-Le preguntó Sirius.

-Eso, me temo que no lo podemos hablar aquí,¿No crees Sirius?-Le contestó su ahijado.

-Vayamos al cuartel, pues.-Les propuso Scott Nilbert.

-Si, mejor vamos.-Concluyó Dumbledore levantando una blanca ceja.

Asi que otra vez se dirigían al bendito cuartel, Harry miró a Ginny ofreciéndole una mano para aparecerse, y esta la aceptó, asi que los dos aparecieron en la antesala de La Sala de Las Reuniones. Al entrar en el lugar Ginny se sentó entre Harry y Ron. Al ver que nadie decía nada, Harry se levantó.

-Ella está muy cansada, por favor, cualquiera que quiera hacer una pregunta inútil, como cuál era su misión, cuál es su verdadero nombre... Ahórrensela.-Les pidió en voz muy alta.

-¿Cuándo nos dirás cuál era su misión?-Le pregutnó James adelantándose a Sirius.

-Creo que no pasará mucho, pero hasta entonces ruego que hoy la dejemos descansar.

Todos se fueron de la reunión con los ánimos un tanto cargados, los chicos se quedaron un momento a hablar con Dumbledore, por supuesto, que querría saber cómo se llamaría la nueva integrante y cuáles serían las causas que la habían traido a ése tiempo.

-Se llama Ginevra.-Le contestó Harry.-Pero no puedo contarle para qué ha venido a este tiempo. Me temo que su misión debe ser una incógnita para usted.

-De acuerdo, comprendo. Nos veremos en la próxima reunión, pues.-Les saludó el director antes de salir por la puerta, Harry sabía que el hombre sospechaba que Ginny había venido para avisarles de la ofensiba de Voildemort. Y no estaba del todo equivocado.

Dumbledore salió por la puerta y Ron se giró hacia Ginny al instante posterior, agitó su varita hacia la puerta y murmuró algo, luego se quitó la máscara. Su cara estaba pálida como la tiza, uno de sus ojos azules no se veía ya que lo tapaba un mechón de pelo, pero el otro resplandecía como una piedra preciosa y se contrastaba con es resto de su rostro.

-¿Qué?¿Cómo?¿Por qué?¿Mamá te ha dejado?-Le preguntó seguido, al parecer esta última era la que más le intrigaba.

-Os lo explicaré todo, detalle a detalle, si primero me traeis algo de comer, estoy muerta de hambre.-Les dijo sentándose en una silla.

-Claro, yo os traigo algo a todos, cuentales lo que me contastes a mi antes mientras lo traigo.-Le complació Harry con una Sonrisa.

-Gracias.

Harry salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con un hechizo cuidadosamente tras él, y se apareció en la mansión, era un poco rebuscado hablar en La Sala de Reuniones, pero así estaba seguro de que nadie, ni siquiera su padre y su padrino los podrían espiar. Se dirigió a la cocina sin fijarse muy bien dónde se dirigía, y se encontraba en uno de los tantos pasillos alfombrados de la casa, ese pasillo en particular le reslutaba muy familiar, ya que la alfombra era roja, y en los lados tenía una fijación de media caña dorada, como la del pasillo de los Dursley. Iba por la mitad del pasillo cuando una luz verdosa captó su atención de sobremanera, ya que esta destacaba notablemente en el pasillo oscuro, asi que se acercó a la susodicha.

Cuando tocó la madera de la puerta, notó que estaba anormalmente fría, como el metal en contacto con el hielo. Y eso le volvió a desconcertar, asi que volvió a empujar la puerta, esta vez con el hombro y con más fuerza. Al ver que no se movía, la palpó más suavemente buscando un indicio de indicadores mágicos, pero no había. Se separó de la puerta hasta que su espalda tocó con la pared, y admiró como la luz se escapaba de la habitación, como dibujaba el contorno de la puerta y le daba un aire fantasmagórico. Levantó la vista y se dió cuenta de que la lampara no funcionaba, por eso nunca se había dado cuenta de esa luz... Apuntó con su varita a la puerta diréctamente, pero no sucedió nada.

Estuvo varios minutos así hasta que decidió ir a la cocina y preguntarle a Dumbledore la próxima vez que lo viese. Mientras estaba en las cocina preparando unos Sandwiches para llevar pensaba que era lo que podía haber escondido allí, evidentemente algo importante, ya que Dumbledore lo había sellado muy bien. Salió de la cocina con las cosas listas, no se olvidó del jugo de calabaza, al llegar a la puerta profirió un respolido ante su estupidez y sacó su varita, soltó las cosas momentáneamente y las elevó antes de que tocaran el suelo. Las llevó consigo hasta el lugar en que puediese aparecerse y las cogió, un segundo después estaba caminando otra vez con las cosas elevadas ante sí hacia La Sala de Reuniones.

-¡Cuanto has tardado!-Al parecer a Ron se le había pasado la sorpresa inicial y el hambre se había hecho presente en él.

-Es que no veas, tuve que calcular la canidad de comida que comerías tú y me retrasé, como comprenderás.-Le replicó Harry con una sonrisa socarrona.-Bueno Ginny, cuéntanos cómo morirá Scott y qué hará Voldemort.

Humedad, sentía como si el miedo, como si el pavor, como si todo lo que hubiera en aquella habitación se le pegara en la piel mediante la humedad. Una capa de suciedad parecida al fracaso, al fracaso que acababan de cometer sus secuaces, sus siervos, sus sirvientes. Sentia el frio fuego de su estómago crecer en su interior como un gran trozo de hielo, y alguien se iba a quemar con su hielo... Miró hacia abajo, tenía a sus pies al más asqueroso ser vivo que existía, si la humedad transmitía el miedo y la cobardía, sin duda el las irradiaba más que nadie en el mundo. Se llevó una mano a la cara, para comprobar que ninguna capa de su fracaso le había llegado, la acarició, y volvió a mirar a Colagusano.

-¡Crucio!-Musitó apenas audiblemente, no quería que esa alimaña pudiese encogerse de miedo.

-¡Ahhhh!-Gritaba y se retorcia mientras su señor mantenía firme su varita, ya no pudo gritar más, cuando su voz se agotó, paró.

-¡Cállate!-Le espetó muy suavemente con voz fría- No te he dado permiso para quejarte, si no fueses tan inútil no estarías así. De hecho, si no fueseis tan inútiles la mayoría, no todos tendríais que pasar por esto.

-¡Señor!-Avery se acercó desesperado arrastrándose-Nosotros ejecutamos la maldición tal y como vos dijisteis, no sabemos que pasó, y menos cuando la misma funcionaba perfectamente hasta una hora antes de la reunión...

-¡Fuera de aquí todos!-Les gritó Voldemort de repente, pero todos estaban tan sorprendidos que nadie se movió.-¿No querían irse? Bueno...-Apuntó a uno que estaba al fondo, mirando al suelo con la capucha puesta y temblando de miedo.-¡Avada Kedavra!- Todos salieron corriendo al instante, despavoridos ante la locura de Voldemort y su ligereza al asignar muerte.

Se dió la vuelta y miró por la ventana, esta daba a un acantilado rocoso, y el olor a salitre inundaba el ambiente de la casa de tres pisos, por supuesto estaba pintada de negro al igual que todas las estancias de la casa, y además añadía un poco de humedad extra y hacía transpirar a sus siervos, lo cual les ponía más neviosos. Avery le había dado la última pieza del puzzle, y la respuesta había llegado a él de forma tan clara y brillante como un diamante clavado en el medio de la frente. Asi que Dumbledore había conseguido que la sangre sucia elaboráse la poción... El viejo había sido muy astuto al hacer esa jugada, realmente le había dejado al descubierto... Sentía cómo el frío de su estómago incrementaba, empezaba a subir por su garganta. Tocó la marca que había en su mesa y llamó a su mejor espía, a su especialista, que en unos minutos estaba allí.

-Hola, Severus. Has venido muy rápidamente.-Saludó suavemente.

-Si, estaba ya en la casa, tenía que ver a Lucius.-Le informó Snape mientras se acercaba y le besaba el bajo de la túnica. Luego se alejó esperando una orden.

-Verás, he dado con la respuesta a la incógnita de por qué La reunión no ha ido como esperaba.-Le informó.

-¿Puedo yo tener el honor de saber esa respuesta, mi señor?-Preguntó Snape con voz sutil.

-Para eso te he llamado, ya que la respuesta entra en tu especialidad. Dumbledore ha utilizado a la sangre sucia Evans para preparar la poción Auctoritas.-Respondió Voldemort dándose la vuelta. Snape levantó una ceja en muestra de incredulidad.

-Dudo que ella sea cosciente de su existencia, mi señor. Pero si vos creéis que es lo más plausible, seguramente será verdad.

-Lo creo, Severus, lo creo. Es la única poción que traba los efectos de la maldición imperius, y permite controlar sujetos. Tu fuiste a clase con ella y competiste por el primer puesto en clase de pocion.¿Pudo haberla realizado?

-Si el anciano le dió la receta, supongo que si.- Severus contestaba lenta y suavemente, pareciera que quisiera que su voz detuviera el efecto de sus palabras. Extrañamente, Voldemort utilizaba ese mismo tono cuando más furioso estaba.

-Gracias, puedes irte.

Iba a ser algo grande, los más grande que se hubiera visto, el terror, el horror, eran palabras desde ahora muertas que tomarían un nuevo significado en cuanto su ofensiva se viese hecha realidad. No sería algo convencional, de éso estaba seguro, quería ver el miedo reflejado en los ojos de la gente... Esta vez la venganza sería dulce.

Parecía una noche mágica, una ligera bruma le rodeaba mientras observaba su objeto preferido por encima de todos en ese jardín, la fuente. Esa noche la luna llena se reflejaba en su turbia agua intercalándose entre ella y los juncos, suponía que en invierno se congelaría todo, lo cual le daría un aspecto mucho más hogareño. Supuso que en invierno ese jardín sería precioso...Le encantaba el invierno.

Sonrió, tenía ganas de quitarse la máscara para disfrutar plenamente del olor de la hierba que pese a no ser su preferido le gustaba mucho. Se revolvió el pelo para después llevarse la mano hacia la nuca y presionarla un poco, apoyó una mano en el banco al lado de su pierna y subió la otra, cómo le gustaría dormirse en ese banco... Escuchó el crujir de una ramita y se giró, Ginny estaba allí, detrás de él.

-Hola -Le saludó con la sonrisa aun presente en su cara.

-He ido a tu habitación y me han dicho que estabas aquí.-Le explicó ella.

-Menos mal, creo que en realidad quería que me encontrases.-Dijo ensanchando su sonrisa.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, es que se me ha hecho muy extraño estar tanto tiempo sin verte, no podía hablar con nadie.

-Tenías a Ron y Hermione, y a Luna y Neville.

-Si pero, no es lo mismo, en realidad no puedo explicarlo...-Se exasperaba un poco por que no podía hacerle entender del todo lo que quería decirle. La magnitud de lo que intentaba transmitirle. No podía decírselo de forma directa.

-Entiendo...-Ginny se quedó mirando la fuente un segundo, luego abrió los ojos de manera casi sobrenatural.-¿No podías hablar con ellos?

-Es que después de la última vez que nos vimos...

-Ya, si te he de decir la verdad, yo tampoco he hablado demasiado en el tiempo que he pasado sin Ron ni nadie...

-¿Estas contenta de estar aquí con todos estos peligros?-Le preguntó ahora más en broma.

-No, de hecho lo que menos me gusta es que hay un chico morocho al que no aguanto, creo que lo conoces... Como ya te he dicho, es moreno, de ojos verdes...

-¡Eh!-Le agarró por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí para darle un beso. Fue muy corto por que unos diez segundos después ella se separó rápidamente.

-¡Se me olvidaba, ni tus padres ni Sirius ni nadie de este tiempo debe saber que somos pareja!- Se alarmó mirando a todos lado.

-¿¡Ya quieres mentirles!?-Le preguntó todavía bromeando.

-No, enserio. No debemos hacerlo en público.

-Ya sabes que soy muy pudoroso para esas cosas...-Bromeó fingiendo un sonrojo

-¡Para ya!

-Jajaja..

-Mira, deberíamos irnos ya, se hace tarde...-Le dijo Ginny mirando al cielo.

Estaba mirando por la ventana de la habitación, pero la maldita bruma no le dejaba ver más allá de la tercera estatua. Lo único que podía distinguir eran un par de formas borrosas al lado de la fuente, se preguntaba quiénes eran. Estaba claro que eran dos de los encapuchados y aunque no conocía mucho al nuevo sujeto si sabía que era una mujer y al parecer esta silueta concordaba con ella. No sabía quién era el hombre...¡Dios, se estaban besando!¡Asi que eran pareja! Asi que dos de los integrantes del grupo eran pareja... Bueno, no era tan raro, no eran tan grandes y a esa edad las hormonas flotaban en el aire... Lily tenía que saber de esto.

-¡Eh!¡Ven aquí, mira!-Pero Lily estaba en el baño duchándose, asi que James se fué hacia la puerta y le tocó para llamar su atención. Lily salió del baño con tan sólo una toalla alrededor del cuerpo, pero estaba un tanto enojada.

-¿Qué quieres?!Me estoy duchando¡Tu hijo está durmiendo...-Le dijo señalando a Harry que estaba en su cuna.

-Ya ya, pero mira-Y la cogió por la muñeca y la arrastró hasta la ventana, los chicos seguían allí, hablando, ella miraba al cielo y al parecer no estaba muy contenta de haberse besado con él. Pero él se levantó y la cogió de la cintura y le dió un beso mucho mas largo que el otro. Miró a Lily, ella se giró y le dijo:

-James, son dos personas besándose, pareces mi hermana Petunia.-Le dijo apoyando una mano en la mesa que estaba al lado de la cuna de Harry.

-¿A si?-A James no le sentó nada bien ese comentario-¿Sabes por qué te he dicho que vinieses? Para que vieses esto.-Entonces abrió la ventana de par en par y asomó la cabeza por ella.-¡Iros a un hotel!.-Les vociferó cual viejo desaforado. Los chicos miraron en dirección a la casa, desconcertados y luego salieron caminando cási despavoridos en dirección a la puerta de la cocina. James cerró la ventana con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, se giró hacia su mujer que le miraba con la mano aún apoyada en la mesa, mientras que su cara refelejaba su cási irrefrenable impulso de reir hasta llorar y su cási irrefrenable impulso de hacer un agujero en el suelo y esconderse de por vida allí a causa de la verguenza agena.

-Agh...-James se quitó los pantalones y tomó los del pijama aún con la sonrisa en su cara.-Bueno, seguro que ahora no se les ocurre ponerse románticos... Jaja.

-Eres increíble.-Le increpó Lily, pero más que impresionada, parecia decepcionada.

-Me molestan, me molesta que lleguen aquí y Dumbledore les confíe tanto sin decirnos nada, yo no confío en ellos y además no sé que es lo que traman, y eso me pone de malhumor.

Dicho esto se metió en la cama y se giró cual niño caprichoso, Lily sabía que no había nada que hacer, pues pese a que eran contadas las ocasiones en las que su esposo se comportaba en modo similar, su experiencia le aconsejaba no intervenir. Ella también se metió en la cama e ignoró a igualmente a su esposo.

Despertó, la mañana le había llegado de forma suave después de la ajetreada noche que había tenido. La cama de Luna estaba al lado de la suya, y curiosamente ya estaba hecha, cosa que no se esperaba ya que suponía que su amiga sería un poco más desordenada. Se levantó y se fue al baño de la habitación, era una comodidad tener uno y la verdad era que le gustaba ducharse para despertarse del todo. Se fue al baño y se duchó, al terminar salió vestida y fué al pasillo.

Le gustaban los pasillos de ésa casa, era curioso puesto que algunos eran anchos y espaciosos cuales ríos caudalosos mientras que otros eran angostos y estrechos. Este en particular, en el cual se ubicaban las habitaciones de los chicos y de las chicas, era bastante luminoso y sus baldosas de colores claros contribuían pues al efecto blancuzco. Llegó al hall, una estancia que le había gustado particularmente ya que conectaba muy bien las principales estancias de la casa. Si ibas hacia la derecha terminabas en el salón, que tenía una puerta hacia el jardín. Si ibas hacia la izquierda tenía la opción de escoger entre una habitación de invitados y la cocina. Fue hacia la cocina por que suponía que allí sería donde desayunarían, y no se equivocaba. Ron estaba devorando unos huevos fritos mientras hablaba con Harry, que le miraba como hipnotizado, aunque creía que más bien miraba su tenedor. Pero Hermione y Luna no se encontraban allí, cosa que la extrañó. Se acercó a Harry y le saludó, no se molestó con Ron, James le miró y levantó la cabeza en señal de bienvenida. Lily se acercó a ella y le dió una tostada.

-Toma, el desayuno...Puede que no sepa cocinar, pero me queda para hacer una tostada.-Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias...-No terminó la frase.

-Lily.-Le ayudó su suegra. aunque ella no lo sabía.

-Gracias Lily.-Le agradeció Ginny.

Pasaban los minutos y si bien parecía que la cosa no iba tan mal, Harry se temía que James sacase a relucir el embarazoso suceso de la noche anterior, al recordarlo todavía sentía rencor hacia su progenitor. Su padre miraba a su hijo pequeño mientras levantaba una ceja, luego apartó la mirada de el y la dirigió a su mujer, sonrió aún más pronunciadamente y luego se giró hacia los chicos.

-¿Quién de ustedes se besó anoche en el jardín?-Preguntó si preámbulos, eso los dejó totalmente desarmados.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Ron primero-¿Besándose?¿Dónde?

-En el jardín...-James no sabía lo que había hecho...

-¿Anoche?-Volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo.-Vaya...

-¿Qué?-Ahora era James el que estaba un tanto desconcertado.

-Nada...-Ron se dió la vuelta y se fué de la cocina.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu amigo?-Preguntó James ahora desconcertado del todo. Pero Harry ya le había hecho una seña a Hermione y había salido por la puerta.

No pensaba dejar pasar la oportunidad de huír de las garras de su padre en esa ocasión. Ginny y él subieron las escaleras hasta el primer piso y se encontraron con Ron, que al parecer les esperaba.

-Hermione y Luna han salido a comprar la comida para este mediodía, vamos a buscar a nuestros amigos en la ciudad que estaba a unos quilómetros al este de la otra vez.-Miró la escalera detrás de ellos dos.- Iremos después de comer.-Dicho esto se fué hacia una habitación desconocida y cerró la puerta.

-Yo...¿Vienes a mi habitación?-Le preguntó Harry desconcertado.

Planearon la salida para después de comer, Harry suponía que a Ginny le haría un poco de ilusión ver cuán particular podía llegar a ser una comida en esa casa, y él también, ya que presentía que no lo había visto todo aún.

La verdad es que la comida fué bastante bien, como no cocinó Lily, y James se había hartado de preguntar quiénes eran y al parecer no se le había ocurrido un nuevo plan para averiguarlo, pues no fué nada estrabótico. Harry no había estado en la otra salida con los chicos y la verdad es que la furia por haberlo dejado tan solo le había impedido preguntarles que se habían encontrado, asi que cuando salieron de la casa,(al principio todos tapados pero al desparacerse se quitaron todo menos él mismo), se sentía un poco emocionado. Estaban en una ciudad bastante grande llamada Berryville y eso le gustaba, mezclarse con la multitud, en el mundo mágico no había grandes calles y todo el mundo podía reconocerle pero allí, con una gorra y unas gafas de sol se sentía libre de hacer lo que desease.

La verdad es que el sitio no era especialmente bonito ni pintoresco, sino la típica ciudad de magnitud media que uno podía encontrarse en cualquier país. Se adentraron en un barrio bastante desagradable, no era probable que los fugitivos se rodearan de lujo y menos si los más mayores andaban por ahí con sus "yo" pasados.Al parecer había llovido la noche anterior por esa zona y el ambiente no era muy agradable que digamos. Un par de chicos algo mayores que ellos se acercaron a sus espaldas, les rodearon y el más grande se acercó a Harry, que iba delante.

-Dadnos todo lo que tengais, ahora.-Le ordenó señalando el bolsillo de Harry.

-¿Qué?-Le preguntó Harry desconcertado.

-Te he dicho que me des todo, flacucho, o te pegamos una paliza a tí y a tus amigos.-Senaló a Ron y a Neville.- A tus amigas las llevaremos a dar una vuelta por ahí...-Los amigotes rieron antes este último comentario. Harry le miró durante un momento, luego se giró hacia Ron y le digo algo al oído, luego se giró otra vez hacia el chico.

-Mira, no te pienso dar ni un centavo, ni me vas pegar una paliza a mi ni te vas a llevar a mis amigas.¿Con qué dinero? Eres tan pobre que tienes que robarle a unas pobres chicas... Déjanos en paz.-Entonces levantó la vista de la sucia cabellera del muchacho y vió algo que le horrorizó, le sonreían desde un mugriento balcon, al parecer habían dado en un mal suburbuio, y como todo suburbio había delincuentes.-¡Ahora!-Gritó como un desaforado, cosa que cogió desprevenidos a todos menos a Ron, que desmayó a todos los muggles y se giró hacia Harry desconcertado.

-¡Mira!-Le gritó señalando al balcón, Malfoy les sonreía desde allí.

-¿¡Ahora atacas a los pobres muggles, Paladín de los Desamparados?-Le preguntó con sorna.

Harry no dijo nada, en cambio se dirigió directamente a la puerta de servicio del edificio al que pertenecia el susodicho balcón, subió las escaleras como un rayo en una tormentosa noche de verano. Al tercer piso sentía la presión en el costado, pero sabía que estaba cerca, y no se equibocaba ya que en el siguiente tramo de escaleras un encapuchado lo esperaba, se agachó detrás de la pequeña pared que servía de pasamanos y dirigió la mirada al grupo, todos estaban muy concentrados y con las varitas en la mano. Harry sacó la cabeza un momento, lo suficiente como para que un rayo le volara por encima, y tuvo una idea. Se acercó a Ron un momento y se quitó su gorra, se la dió y le dijo-Tu sacas la cabeza por arriba con mi gorra por arriba un momento y yo salgo para aturdirle por el lado.- Y así lo hicieron, primero Harry se dirigió muy lentamente hasta el final de la pared y le dió la señal a Ron, que asomó la cabeza momentáneamente. Harry no se lo pensó y mientrás suponía que el enemigo estaría lanzando el hechizo, el lanzó el suyó y... Le dió de lleno el pecho, cayó al suelo de espaldas. Se dió la vuelta y les indicó con un ademán a sus amigos que le siguieran, se levantaron y siguieron una estrategia, unos apuntaban hacia arriba, otros cubrían la espalda y los otros dos el delantero, la llamada defensa inglesa.

Llegaron al sexto piso con los nervios de punta y la piel da gallina, Harry sentía su cuerpo febril, esa sensación le era ya muy conocida y le gustaba. La adrenalina se agolpaba en sus dedos que agarraban su varita como si le fuera la vida en ello, la yemas estaban seguramente blancas, podía oír el latido de su corazón y un ligero zumbido que le recordaba la ligera locura que representaba el hecho de que le gustase la acción. Bellatrix estaba por allí y eso siempre condicionaba una situación extrema, el odio hacía subir su nivel de concentración, su poder, y no quería perder la oportunidad de vengarse ahora que estaba a solas con ella. Llegaron a la azotea y otra vez se reagruparon, Harry miraba a todos lado esperando verla, ansiándolo. Suspiró pero no bajó su varita.

-¡Vaya, veo que el bebé Potter no tiene miedo a combratir...-La voz de Bellatrix llegaba desde algún lugar de esa azotea llena de gravilla y polvo...

-¿Tú tienes miedo a luchar?-Le preguntó con una sonrisa Harry.-Por que yo no te veo aquí... Al parecer te escondes tan rastreramente como Voldemort.-Harry sabía que el camino más corto hacia Bellatrix era su amo.

-Aagh-Gritó Bellatrix mientras saltaba desde la caseta del ascensor, un rayo morado volaba en dirección a Harry, que rodó de lado y gritó a los demás que se dispersasen. Se giró hacia Bellatrix y apuntó su varita hacia ella, unas cuerdas salieron disparadas, Bella se rió y creó una barrera de fuego para quemarlas, pero al salir de las llamaradas las antiguas cuerdas se habían convertido en cadenas que la ataron. La veterana no se desesperó y en unos cuantos instantes se había deshecho de sus ataduras, se encaró y más rápido de lo que Harry hubiese creido posible, una maldición volaba rauda hacia él.

Miró la gravilla del suelo y se concentró, ésta formó una pequeña pared que detuvo el hechizo, Harry aprovechó este momento para aparecerse detrás de Bellatrix y ondear su varita en amplio movimiento. Un potentísimo rayo rojo salió disparado barriendo la grava del suelo, y su enemiga conjuró un escudo de plata que desvió el disparo hacia arriba. Tras esto dejó caer el escudo y desapareció tras un pilar, Harry optó por una vieja táctica muggle, lanzó humo violeta por su varita y se desapareció todo lo silenciosamente que pudo.

Detrás del pilar que estaba en la esquina de la caseta del ascensor podía ver todo el panorama, había dos mortífagos tirados en el suelo, y Luna estaba doliéndose de una pierna, los demás luchaban aguerridamente contra los restantes encapuchados, que estaban en inferioridad numérica. Sintió un escalofrío en el fondo de su estómago al ver la pierna de Luna sangrar y miró a hacia la izquierda, Bellatrix miraba la columna de humo que acababa de crear. Apuntó a su espalda y la aturdió, luego corrió hacia Luna y la cogió por la cintura para levantarla, llamó a los demás y cuando estuvieron a su lado se dirigió a Malfoy.

-Me gustaría seguir jugando contigo y con tu tía, pero ella está dormidita en ese pilar, y yo tengo que irme a cenar, asi que tu mejor vete a curarla a tu agujero.

-¡Ven aqui!-Malfoy fué corriendo hacia allí, pero Harry hizo un último esfuerzo y concentrando la grava creó la suficiente protección para desaparecerse juntos en un bosque.

Esos momentos de magia tan excepcional dejaban a Harry con un nivel físico muy bajo, cási sin resistencia, y cuando los pies sintieron su peso y el de Luna, cayó de rodillas y sudando. Luna sangraba por la pierna, pero el dolor de sus costillas era tan agudo, que por dolerle, le dolía hasta el aliento. Cada entrada de aire representaba el ardor de sus pulmones, las subidas y bajadas de su tráquea parecían rechinar a causa de la sequedad de su garganta, y sentía el dolor de sus músculos como un millón de estacas de metal en su cuerpo. Tirado de lado miró a su amiga rubia, que yacía con la pierna ya curada a su lado, y a Ginny, que estaba sentada a su lado con la mirada perdida en sus ojos. Levantó la cabeza y vió a Hermione y Ron hablando con Neville alrededor de unas piedras, mientras se levantaba, organizaba sus ideas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?-Preguntó primero.

-Más o menos media hora.¿Te sientes bien?-Contestó Hermione.

-Si, aunque me arden los músculos.¿Mejor Luna?-Era evidente, pero por precaución y cordialidad era mejor saberlo.

-Si, muchas gracias por ayudarme, Harry.-Le agradeció Luna.

-¿Vamos?Bueno, primero tapaos la cara vamonos a la mansión.

Estuvieron de acuerdo y se aparecieron en frente al ya conocido edificio. Avanzaron hasta la puerta y Harry tocó el pomo con la varita, entraron con cautela, y oyeron pasos que se acercaban apresuradamente. Miró a los demás y subió todo lo rápidamente que pudo, cuando estaba por la mitad de la escalera llegaron James, Lily y Sirius que enseguida empezaron a hablar con los chicos. Siguío su paso lo más sigilosamente que pudo, cada escalón sentía como su pierna se calentaba un poco, y presentía que eso no era bueno, al llegar arriba sus músculos clamaban un merecido descanso. Pero no pensaba dárselo, asi que siguió el camino a su habitación y cuando llegó lo primero que hizo fué abrir el grifo de la bañera y quitarse la ropa. Como el agua actuaba lentamente decidió aplicar un hechizo de relleno para hacerlo inmediato y se metió en el agua fría, bastante fría.

Al meter el pie en el agua, su primer reflejo fué quitarlo, pero sabía que sus músculos agradecerían este heroico acto en cuanto saliese de ella. Metió los dos pies y acto seguido se sentó en la bañera, suspiró ruidosamente a causa del frío que sintió, pero volviendo a armarse de valor y de aire adentró su cuerpo en el agua. Se quedó unos treinta segundos bajo ella hasta que se acostumbró y luego emergió a la superficie, apoyó los brazos en los lados de la bañera y disfrutó de estar flotando en ella... Sintió que le faltaba algo en ese momento, algo que le quitase el frío y aliviase su malestar físico general. Convocó un vaso de Whisky de Fuego, tal vez una cerveza de mantequilla hubiese bastado pero quería algo fuerte. Allí, con el Whisky en la mano y sus pensamientos revoloteando en su cabeza, sintió que se hundía en la bañadera con un montón de sombras...Estaba en paz.

Salió del baño media hora más tarde con las piernas sin sentido del tacto, o por lo menos el pensaba que no lo tenía. Se acostó en su cama con un pantalón como única prenda de vestir y a los dos minutos y medio ya se había dormido. Despertó cuando estaba clareando, podía sentir el rocío callendo al otro lado de la ventana de la desordenada habitación compartida. Y unas repentinas ganas de levantarse y huir hacia el jardín se apoderaron de él, asi que se puso una máscara y salió de la mansión. Sería una visión muy extraña aquella de uno de los enigmaticos individuos sin camiseta y con máscara, pero suponía que no habría nadie allí a esa hora y por eso no le importaba demasiado. Miró al cielo, le encantaba esa hora del dia, por que no podía saber si el resto del dia sería bueno o malo, igual que el cielo no era morado ni rosado.

Pasaban los dias, y las cosas habían mejorado bastante con respecto al anterior período de espera, por lo menos sabían que tenían que hacer. En cambio los miembros de La Orden estaban atentos a cualquier indicio del contraataque de Voldemort, Dumbledore había visitado el cuartel general un par de veces y en aquellas ocasiones había realizado un par de preguntas a Harry cuando estaban solos, al parecer el inquisitivo anciano tenía la idea de que ellos sabían cómo iba a ser la ofensiva de Voldemort.

James estaba sentado, aburrido en su silla, miraba por la ventana que estaba cerca del escritorio de... No sabía quién se sentaba allí, creía que era Tobias Flood. Eran momentos como ese en los que le hubiese gustado ser auror, así al menos no tendría que leer tantos informes de leyes. Giró el respaldo de su silla y contempló el panorama que suponía el sopor de la tarde. Eran las cuatro y el calor de la oficina parecía concentrarse en el silencio que no hacía más que alimentar la dejadez del compañerismo, aquella falta de calor humano era una de las cosas que menos le gustaba de ese trabajo y por las que sentía cierto apego hacia el de auror.

Sirius por ejemplo no tenía ese problema, ya que no trabajaba, sólo vivía para La Orden. Segurmente se pasaba las mañanas durmiendo con alguna amiga, no creía que hubiera muchos trabajos para hacer a esas horas. No preferiría ser un vago, pero desde luego no estaría desencantado con dormir un par de horas más. Estaba divagando sobre ésta y otras cuestiones de vital importancia cuando una voz lejana llegó a su oido.

-James, James...-La voz se aclaró del todo cuando se sobresaltó y se dió la vuelta, Tim Shlaton estaba delante de él con unos papeles en la mano y las gafas en la otra. Su mirada era ligeramente condescendiente, no del todo por que estaba un poco molesto.

-Dime Tim.-Se levantó de la silla y fué a saludar al invitado de su departamento.

-Pues venía para decirte que Joanne Firister tiene noticias para tí, he tenido que venir hoy por que no nos quedan lechuzas.

-De acuerdo, iré a verla ahora mismo.-Asi que por lo menos se movería un poco esa tarde. Se encaminó hacia el ascensor y se encontró en piso deseado en no más de unos segundos. El despacho de Joanne estaba situado hacia el final del corredor, no era muy grande y por lo general estaba lleno de pergaminos ya que ella era una persona bastante desordenada. Entró al despacho.

Como recordaba, el despacho de Joanne estaba atestado de pergaminos y botellitas de tinta. No había muchos adornos, lo que daba la impresión de estar orientado únicamente al trabajo duro y no distraerse. Dos muebles marrones con innumerables cajones estaban situados a cada lado de la mesa que estaba en el centro del despacho, Joanne estaba inclinada sobre su pergamino de turno, levantó la cara y le sonrió. Era una de esas personas que, aunque pudiesen resultar desagradables a la vista, aunque no fuesen hermosas, el brillo de su sonrisa les concedía amabilidad y gentileza gestual. Era rubia, y sus rasgos no estaban bien definidos a causa de su sobrepeso, su tez pálida parecía contrastar con su vitalidad.

-James, le he pedido a Tim que te avisara ya que pasaba por allí. Es que me he quedado sin lechuzas...

-Me lo ha dicho.-Sentía aprecio por ella, no le importaba demasiado ir a verla él mismo.

-Es un asunto feo, al parecer el Señor Tenebroso está extendiendo sus tentáculos en la Confederación Mágica Internacional. El embajador de Portugal ha sido asesinado y otros tres están amenazados, esperamos que no haya un ataque pronto en la sede de Londres.

-¿Para qué me necesitas?Ése es un asunto para los aurores.

-Necesitan que redactes una petición de cese para esos embajadores que han sufrido la extorsión, sus decisiones bien podrían estar influenciadas.

-Entiendo,¿Para cuándo?-Preguntó un tanto desilusionado.

-Mañana a las once en punto de la mañana deberías llevárselo al ministro.

-De acuerdo, no vemremos pronto, espero.-Se despidió cordialmente de ella.

-Que tengas un buen dia.-Le contestó alegremente.

El resto del dia se dedicaría a redactar un informe tedioso y largo, empezaba a cambiar de opinión, tal vez le gustaría hacer lo mismo que Sirius...

La fría luz de la mañana entraba en su habitación, la mañana era el momento menos apreciado del dia, o por lo menos lo era para él. Por una parte le gustaba ese ambiente frío y estéril de la calle, como si nadie hubiese pasado nunca por ella, y por el otro no podía quitarse de la mente el hecho de haber dormido tan poco. Se levantó de la cama con la mano en el pelo, sus pies notaron el contacto con el frío suelo, pero tras unos momentos dejó de impactarle tanto, aquella era su primera dosis de realidad. Al llegar a la cocina apuntó a la cafetera con su varita, esta empezó a calentarse lentamente, le gustaba el café fuerte y mientras que se hiciera su "tonificador" él se daría una ducha. Entró en el baño para salir minutos después con un pantalón azul oscuro y una camisa, cuando llegó a la cocina el café caliente estaba reposando en su recipiente negro. Se lo tomó y salió a la calle.

Se llevó una chaqueta gris ratón hecha a medida, le encantaba esa chaqueta. El pelo húmedo hacía sentir frío su cuero cabelludo y era bastante agradable, se pasaba la mano por él mientras recordaba el rostro del individuo al que iría visitar ésa mañana. El típico marginado que frecuenta tuburios de mala muerte, con el rostro manchado y los dientes negros, y un pañuelo rojo mugriento cubriendo siempre su cuello, más que un informador importante parecía un lingera.

Llegó a un húmedo callejón, miró hacia los lados verificando que no había nadie y se desapareció. Se encontró en un distrito rural, en frente a un bar de mala muerte construido a base de maderas. Entró y miró a la derecha, siempre se situaba allí por que era su lugar por predilección.

-Colon,¿Qué tal tus negocios?-Le preguntó Sirius al inidividuo.

-Aquí, resolviéndolos. ¿Quiéres algo Black?-Preguntó sin rodeos.

-Información.-Dijo escuetamente sin sentarse.

-¿Qué tipo de información?-Inquirió antes de vacíar su vaso de un trago.

-Información útil.

-Ésa información cuesta, ya lo sabes-Levantó el brazo para pedir otro más.

-Éso no es un problema y tú también lo sabes.¿Cuánto?

-¿Qué color dirías que és?-Consultó mirando su bebida color ámbar.

-Roja, diría yo.-Conocía el sistema pues no era la primera vez que recurría a Colon.

-150 Galeones-Contestó escuetamente. Sirius sacó una bolsa marrón de su bolsillo, la agitó y sacó un par de Galeones de ella, luego lució una mueca ante su traficante.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Cuál es el código de activación del escanio 435.

-Éso será difícil, necesitará un suplemento.-Alejó su sucia mirada del vaso.

-No hay problema, si lo consigues habrá premio.

-Soy traficante de información, intento saberlo todo Black...-Una mueca de superioridad asomó en su rostro, después de ver semejante cosa, salió del bar para tomar algo de aire fresco, no sin antes oír "en cuatro dias lo tendrás".

La calle no estaba pavimentada, no lo había notado al llegar, y al salir, sintió sus zapatos undirse levemente en la arenilla húmeda. Miró hacia la izquierda y derecha, se decantó por tomar un rumbo indefinido hasta llegar a un lugar seguro donde aparecerse, podría haberlo hecho en el bar pero el ambiente era tan viciado que temía no poder respirar el suficiente aire como para aguantar el vacío de la propia aparición. Llegó al final del pueblo, miró la zona boscosa detrás del bar más decente del mismo, no iba vestido para explorar así que se metió en el local.

Estaba frente al bosque, los árboles, arbustos y demás elementos verdes hacían de esa zona un lugar cási encantado. Un camino que parecía una senda segura atravesaba la flora, más allá su vista no llegaba pues la oscuridad sumía el conjunto con su manto. Se adentró en la frontera marrón hasta que cuando volvió la vista atrás, no vió más la senda que había cruzado ya.

Llegó a un claro, por llamarlo así, ya que había zonas en las que la visibilidad escaseaba. Su varita estaba en el bolsillo derecho de su túnica, no tenía ningún miedo pero si la necesitaba la tendría a buen recaudo. Siguió avanzando hasta el final del claro y lo que vió lo dejó con la boca abierta; una fuente como nunca había visto, se acercó para admirarla más de cerca. Una columna de oro coronaba el centro de la misma, y cuando se acercó a tocarla empezó a temblar incontrolablemente...

Un ser etéreo empezó a surgir del agua, pero ésta no se alteraba de forma alguna, más bien la figura formaba parte de ella. Al culminar el espectáculo, se acercó lentamente a ella, la serpiente parecía estar allí pero al mismo tiempo ser una ilusión, un sueño, y cuando observó sus flameantes ojos rojos ella le habló.

-Sé por qué has venido, mago. No eres el primero que lo ha codiciado ni que ha venido en busca de información.-Su voz era profunda y hermosa, transimía seguridad.

-Lo supongo, es un objeto muy tentador.-Sonrió, no esperaba un guardián así, ni tampoco una reacción amigable.

-Si, ¿Qué es lo que te hace merecedor de el, pues?-

-Perdone, pero aún no me ha dicho cómo se llama.-Quería desviar un poco la atención de su persona.

-Yo soy Keromi, el primer guardián del secreto.-El guardián tenía cierta altanería.

-Yo vengo a buscar el secreto, ¿Cómo lo consigo?

-Pasa, la siguiente puerta te conducirá a donde neceistas. He visto en tus ojos que no pretendes un mal uso del _ojo_.

-Gracias, me alegro de tener la oportunidad.-Se inclinó y dirigió hacia la puerta flanqueda por lanzas doradas, estas se apartaron al acercarse el.

La siguiente habitación estaba sumida en una mezcla de neblina y grisácea oscuridad. Cuando se adentró, la voz de Keromi retumbó en sus infinitos espacios -Ésta prueba es la más sencilla de todas, habilidad mágica, has de superar un reto que te propondremos a continuación- cuando acabó, giró la cabeza mirando alrededor buscando algún idicio de reto.

Estuvo así durante varios minutos, en esa misma posición, sin atreverse a moverse por temor a romper el efecto del conjuro ambiental. Pero al final los músculos de sus piernas empezaron a entumecerse y tubo que rendirse al movimiento, caminó sin rumbo fijo durante unos treinta segundos , encendió su varita, pero ella no lograba atravesar la oscuridad total que se cernía sobre aquel espacio. ¿Espacio?¿Cómo hacia ésa oscuridad para proteger sus secretos aún ante sus conjuros más potentes? Sólo había un tipo de oscuridad así...

-_¡Riddikulus innmobilis!-_ Era un Boggart, pero no un Boggart normal, sino uno que mostraba la oscuridad del alma. Hacia ya milenios que habían desaparecido y no creía que muchos magos lo conocieran, cuántos insensatos habrían desaparecido bajo el peso de su propia oscuridad... Pero bueno, ahora que ya había pasado el desafío, tendría la primera respuesta para empezar su búsuqeda. Y así era, por que Keromi apareció ante él de nuevo, con la columna de oro delante.

-Muy bien, lo has resuelto rápidamente. Así que tienes tu respuesta:

_No está en el fondo del mar,_

_ni en la más alta cumbre,_

_¿Dónde buscar, entonces?_

_Tu lugar más cercano, pues._

_Repetirás el reto._

Todo ello muy pausado, su voz le daba un tono solemne, especial. Un círculo azul apareció en la pared, y comprendió que era la salida, así que se encaminó hacia ella y puso un pie en su inusitada calidez-Alguien la estuvo buscando antes que tú-Keromi se movía un poco-te lleva un poco de ventaja, tendrás que ser rápido si quieres conseguirlo.-

-¿Cómo se llamaba?-¿Quién más sabía de la existencia de ése objeto?

-No lo dijo, tampoco puedo decirtelo, pero era muy poderoso, y tenía ansias de poder.

-Gracias.-Se metió por el agujero y apareció en el principio del bosque otra vez. Voldemort lo buscaba... Eso dificultaba mucho su misión, sobretodo si quería asegurar el éxito de Harry.

Era el dia, faltaban unas cuantas horas para que empezasen los sucesos que marcarían un antes y un después en la guerra. Estaba sentado en la cocina con un vaso vacío, mirando el espacio debajo del freezaer, la verdad era que se había tomado todo el jugo hacía ya un rato pero no le importaba demasiado. Sentía cierto frío seco circular por su piel, cual tormenta invernal en una noche de Diciembre.

Oyó ,pasos acercarse por la superficie de madera que había anterior a la cocina, sintió la necesidad de salir al jardín para estar solo, pero en vez de eso decidió sevirse de más bebida. Miró hacia la puerta de la estancia y vió a Ginny en la puerta, apoyada en el quicio de la misma. No podía ver su cara totalmente, pero su boca se torcia en lo que parecía una mueca de preocupación.

-¿Estás nervioso?-Se acercó a él para apoyarse en la mesa. Pero él no contestó, simplemente se dió la vuelta y miró al jardín, ella suspiró un poco exasperada por que esperaba que su actitud mejorase. Pero en esos momentos Harry se encerraba en sí mismo, como si interiorizase la misión en el fondo de su ser y de alguna forma el resto del mundo dejase de importar, pero al mismo tiempo era capaz de dirigir y comprender a sus amigos mejor que nadie. Se acercó lentamente a él, empezó tocandole el brazo levemente, sintiendo el escalofrío recorrer su espalda antes de la reacción, que fué girarse hacia ella y mirarle a través de la máscara.

Sintió el impulso de abrazarle, pero en vez de eso se apartó de el y salió del lugar para dejarle a solas con sus pensamientos. Harry se levantó de la silla y siguió a Ginny, pero no subió por la escalera como ella, sino que se dirigió hacia la sala de estar. Lily estaba allí con en pequeño Harry que gateaba por la alfombra roja situada en frente a la chimenea, su madre no había advertido de su presencia hasta que el infante giró su cabecita hacia su versión crecida. Por un momento se quedó quieto esperando que Lily se levantara y se fuera u otra reacción algo más hostil, pero ella se limitó a girar la cabeza hacia su hijo e ignorar su presencia. Algo que no funcionó demasiado bien pues a los pocos minutos pareció querer entablar conversación con él.

-¿Qué pasa?-Miraba los detalles de su máscara en el vidrio de la puerta al jardín, pero también podía ver el reflejo de su madre observándole por el rabillo del ojo.

-Va a pasar algo-No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó dándose la vuelta y asiendo una taza de plata situada en una de las mesas.

-Estas muy concentrado hoy, se te nota turbado. No creo que te pase eso todo los dias...

-Está todo bien, no pasa nada.-Salió al jardín, no quería discutir con ningún padre en ese momento. Era un dia extraño, no quería ver a nadie, el miedo a perderlos le hacía distanciarse más de ellos...

La sede de la Confederación Internacional de Magos de Londres era el castillo blanco lleno de oscuros corruptores. La entrada daba la primera impresión era la de un viejo edificio elegante en decadencia, pero al entrar en el hall la perspectiva cambiaba notablemente. Era un estancia circular, el interior rodeado de columnas de mármol verde con las bases blancas, protegiendo una hermosa fuente con una sirena. Detrás de ella había un mostrador que suponiblemente era el de información, a cada lado de este podían verse dos líneas de baldosas doradas y rojas que conducían a los ascensores situados a izquierda y derecha. Los ascensores conducían a los diferentes departamentos del piso, que aumentaban en importancia según se ascendía. Al final de estos se llegaba a los parlametos y a La Gran Sala de Conferencias, donde se realizaría la reunión extraordinaria de ésa tarde bajo extremas medidas de seguridad.

Caminaba hacia el puesto de información con unos papeles bajo el brazo, una sonrisa de seguridad adornaba su rostro que sabía, era apuesto. Paró ante la chica que atendía y que conocía del colegio, se llamaba Lucie.

-Hola Lucie, ¿Qué tal tu dia?-Preguntó apoyando los codos en el mostrador de madera.

-Hola Black, ¿Qué tal el trabajo? Ah no, si tu no trabajas... -El comentario ácido dejaba ver que no se había olvidado de él.

-Bueno, puedo dedicar más tiempo a otras cosas...

-Ya, ¿Como la política?

-Bueno, entre ellas.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Que me digas en que piso se encuentra el embajador Grüenghe.

-¿Para...?-Levantaba las cejas cuando quería ser sarcástica, le funcionaba.

-Dumbledore, le llevo una carta de Dumbledore.

-Piso 7º, despacho 125.

-Muchas gracias, por cierto, estás muy linda, cuando quieras quedamos.

-Ni muerta.

La amable despedida de su antigua compañera no le importó demasiado, y entró en el ascensor con la sonrisa aún patente en su rostro. Había dos o tres personas más dentro del él, pero no se fijó en ellas y se concentró en su inminente labor. Salió del cubo con una idea fija en su mente; el despacho 125, y con él la información que traía. Estaba enfrente a la puerta del susodicho con una mano en el bolsillo, mientras sacaba su varita y murmuraba el hechizo que Dumbledore le había dicho que abriría la puerta y que en efecto desbloqueó la entrada las dependencias administrativas del funcionario.

No la inspeccionó con detenimiento, pero era lo que se podía esperar de un hombre como Adolf Grüenghe, un lugar sobrio con un escritorio suspendido entre una alfombra azul y el suelo. Fué hacia él y lo examinó con mucho esmero, al final hayó un marcador con varios números en él, los tocó con la varita e indicó los números que tenía en un mugriento trozo de pergamino. Al final el marcador se tornó de color rojo y supo que el mecanismo estaba activado.

Estaba caminando por el vestíbulo redondo de La Cofederación Internacional de Magos, hacia el mostrador de Lucie. Con unos informes bien redactados en unos dossieres bien clasificados, y su mejor sonrisa en la cara. No le gustaba mucho aquel lugar pero era necesario apagar algunos fuegos antes de que el bosque ardiera en llamas. Tampoco le gustaba el canciller pero reconocía que Fudge no era un santo de su devoción...

-Hola Lucy.-Saludó contento.

-Hola James, me enteré de que tuvistes un hijo, felicidades.-Al parecer había estado un poco enfurruñada, pero se le había pasado.

-Si, se llama Harry.

-Vaya, ¿Qué te ha traído por aquí?

-Pues el trabajo, tengo que ver al canciller.

-De acuerdo, como es tu primera vez, es el piso 8º, el despacho 300.

-Muchísimas gracias, espero que algún dia podamos quedar para que conozcas a Harry.

-Me encantaría, adiós James.-Le despidió con una sonrisa radiante.

-Adiós Lucie.

El canciller no estaba, él lo sabía, pero eso no era importante por ahora. Él llegaría antes para colarse en el parlamento y validar el voto de Sirius, una vez hecho esto no podría echarse atrás y el del propio embajador quedaría invalidado pues no se podía botar más de una vez. Con soltura se dirigió hacia el despacho y dirigió su mirada a la doble puerta de roble, el nombre del político estaba incrustado en letras doradas. La emoción se hizo presente en sus dedos, sintió un hormigueo punzante acuciar su pulso y recordó su época del colegio, en el enorme castillo. Entró en la habitación con los pies en algodón, sin hacer un solo ruido, como si tuviera miedo de activar la trampa secreta que se escondia bajo la enorme alfombra que cubría el suelo o la que estaba tras el tapete de la pared. Llegó al escritorio, tenía las esquinas bordeadas con plata y el centro coronado por un cuadernador del mismo material.

No sabía como había hecho Dumbledore para conseguir el código de activación del canciller, pero por ahora sólo le preocupaba el hecho de que fuese correcto. Asi que lo metió y... ¡Premio! Validó el boto de Sirius de una, asi que salió rápidamente del despacho, se encaminó por el pasillo, la reunión sería en una hora y tenía que ver al canciller antes de ella. Le buscó en donde le habían dicho que posiblemente estaría, asi que puso rumbo a la Sala de Juntas. Allí se reuniría antes de las votaciones importantes, era un lugar precioso, construido en mármol blanco y sutiles detalles en oro. La pequeña puerta de madera contrastaba con la grandiosidad de sus altos techos y sus columnas de mármol verde, una mesa ovalada servía de soporte para los documentos que allí se exponían. Era de cristal y sus soportes de cobre azulado le daban un aspecto aún más sobrio al conjunto que aportaba una fría luminosidad a los asuntos que allí se trataban, el canciller estaba sólo, sentado enmedio de la mesa, examinando unos papeles con sus anteojos deslizándose por su nariz. Era un hombre de edad avanzada, cercana a los setenta, la Alopecia acuciaba su cabello y le daba un toque intelecual aunque a él no le gustase demasiado, sus ojos grises parecían inexpresivos, como dos trozos de hielo que allí no estuviesen y observasen a su interlocutor en silenciosa inspección.

-Buenos dias, joven Potter.-Su voz era como sus ojos, una frio lamento traido por el viento.

-Hola, canciller Sigouvert, es un placer.-le tendió la mano cuando llegó en frente a él.

-Imagino que ha traido el informe del Adaugeo, ¿No?-Su sonrisa era como la de un político experimentado, pura como un diamante y gélida como el hielo.

-Si, por eso, El Grupo cree conveniente que el mundo se dé cuenta de que necesitamos cooperar para acabar con la amenaza que se cierne sobre nosotros.

-Bueno, éso es algo que el mundo tendrá que botar,¿No?-Rebatió el canciller con una sonrisa aún más gélida.

-El tiempo se acaba, cuando definitivamente se termine, el mundo lamentará haber ignorado las señales.

-Sinceramente, eso es un poco melodramático.-La primera regla parecia siempre la misma; niega siempre al principio. Y el interior del canciller podía estar tan frio como cortante.

-Usted lo dirá, con el tiempo.-No pensaba discutir con él, no tenía ganas ni tiempo.

-Gracias, leeré el informe después de la votción de ahora, a la que me complacería que asistiese como testigo.

-Ehh... Creo que debería...-La verdad era que no tenía excesivas ganas de presenciar el espectáculo.

-Por favor, insisto.-Su cálida sonrisa era capaz de helar una vela ardiendo.

-De acuerdo, será un honor.-Pasó por delante de el al salir por la puerta. Avanzaron por el pasillo y se dirigieron al ascensor camino del parlamento, James sólo pensaba en la aburrida hora y media que le esperaba sentado al lado del canciller mientras escuchaba las disertaciones de los hipócritas embajadores.

Un montón de colores se amontonaban alrededor de las puertas de salida del parlamento, correspondían a las túnicas de los embajadores, habían terminado de votar, y contra todo pronóstico el resultado había sido contrario al esperado, James estaba sentado en su silla, a la izquierda de la del canciller, con los ojos fijos en el vavio que se había instalado en su mente. Al parecer Voldemort había sobornado a más de un embajador y eso les habia pillado por la espalda. Se levantó de su silla y le dio la mano al canciller justo a tiempo antes de mirar el rayo verde que se dirigió a ellos, se tiró hacia el político, derribándolo y protegiéndolo con su cuerpo. Estando en una posición algo ridícula, intentó comunicarse con el indiviudo debajo de él, peor al no conseguirlo prefirió levantarse un poco y apoyarse en el estrado.

-Hay que avisar al Ministerio de Magia.-Respiraba superficialmente y los pulmones le ardían un poco. Giró la cabeza y vió que los embajadores combatían con los mortífagos, pero los segundos ganaban.-Yo le protegeré hasta que lleguen los aurores, por ahora daré la alarma en el ministerio.

-¿Cómo lo hará?-El canciller estaba en el suelo, las manos cubrían su cabeza medio calva y su imagen gélida se desvanecía a pasos agigantados.

-Tengo una idea.-Sacó el cacharro que le dieron para la misión de las pociones, y rezó mentalmente por que alguien estuviera al otro lado.-¿Hola, alguien ahí?¡Contesten por favor!

-¿James?-Zio estaba al otro lado, un tanto desconcertado.-¿Qué ocurre?

-Están atacando la sede de la Cofederación Internacional de Magos, necesito refuerzos ahora.

-¿Dónde está la sede? Voy para allá

-Calle Flemington Park, pero llama a todos los demás.

-De acuerdo, aguanta y no tardaré en llegar.

-Vale, gracias. No se preocupe, dentro de poco llegarán los del Ministerio.-El Canciller asintió y sacó su varita "¡Por fín!"-Pensó James, no podía creer que el hombre hubiese tardado tanto en intentar defenderse.

Habían pasado ya unos diez minutos y un estruendo enorme se escuchó detrás del estrado, tan grande que el aire se albortó alrededor del estrado. Se giró y vió a Zio luchando con un grupo de mortífagos, no podían competir on él, pues se los quitaba como si de moscas molestas se tratasen, pero eran muchos y también se fijaba en dónde estuvieran los dos refugiados. James se levantó y le indicó el camino, asi que no tuvo más que saltar un par de asientos y agacharse ante ellos.

-¿Están bien?-Preguntó antes incluso de saludar, el Canciller se asustó por la máscara y retrocedió un par de pasos.

-No se preocupe, es amigo.-James se giró hacia su tembloroso protegido y le agarró el brazo. -Vamos a salir de aquí, no podemos hacerlo por delante ni por debajo, asi que creo que sólo podremos subir.

-Ok, yo despejo el camino y tu le protejes, salgan por esa puerta de ahí atrás, yo los sigo.-Cuando James se levantó y se dió la vuelta preparado para correr en cuanto el Canciller comenzó a andar rápidamente por entre los asientos. Pero no espero y echó a correr mientras le gritó "¡corra!", el viejo hacía levitar su túnica mientras corría, él se levantó y se puso cara a la multitud que luchaba.

-_¡Lumus Máxima!-_Antes los cegaría. Agitó su varita, y un rayo rojo salió disparado hacia una zona despoblada, agitando el aire a su alrededor y estallando las sillas.- Adios, pues...

Su padre y el Canciller estaban en el ascensor, esperándole para subir a la azotea para desde ahí salir de ése endemoniado edificio. El político estaba bastante más nervioso que su progenitor y sudaba un poco, al entrar al cubículo podía oír su respiración potente reberberar en las paredes y eso le molestaba. Él tampoco estaba muy tranquilo que digamos y la sorpresa desagradable del moemento llegó cuando el maldito ascensor se paró en el séptimo piso.

-¿Qué...Pasa?¿James?¿Qué hacemos ahora?-Estaba cási histérico, parecía claustrofóbico y el estar en un edificio lleno de mortífagos en un cubo de tres por dos suspendido a cincuenta metros de altura no le ayudaba mucho, para colmo las luces se apagaron.

-No se preocupe-Agitó su varita hacia la puerta y esta se abrió de par en par, no habían llegado al octavo del todo pero les faltaba poco.-Vamos, trepemos que llegamos. Asi que estaba contemplando un espectáculo digno de ser punible, él había subido antes para chequear que nadie les atacara mientras el Canciller subiese, a la vez que James ayudaba al funcionario.

-Bueno, ¿Dónde está la azotea?-James miraba a todos lados, esperando encontrar un letrero o algo parecido.

-Por allí, ese pasillo a la derecha.-Harry y James escoltaban uno a cada lado al Canciller. Una explosión hizó temblar el pasillo entero, y no era de extrañar pues habían volado una pared entera de la parte anterior del pasillo, empezaban a atacarles desde la espalda y tenían problemas, así que Harry se quedó atrás para combatir mientras James escoltaba al líder de la Confederación Internacional de Magos. Pero no podía con todos a la vez, así que iba retrocediendo poco a poco, y cuando estubo al pie de la escalera de la azotea, tiró el techo que estaba delante de él, así tuvo el momento de distracción que necesitaba para escabullirse.

Pero cuando llegó a la azotea todo el aire de sus pulmones se fué a otra parte, el Canciller estaba en una esquina mientras James le defendía de tres mortífagos, y los demás miembros de La Orden del Fenix luchaban contra los que habían subido desde los pisos inferiores. Salió corriendo contra los que luchaba James y los aturdió por la espalda, luego se giró hacia sus amigos, que estaban luchando y comprendió que lo más importante era poner a salvo al inútil funcionario.

-Llévatelo al Ministerio, luego vuelve.-Le dijo toscamente.

-De acuerdo.-Sin más desapareció con el Canciller.

Harry corrió en dirección al tumulto, sus amigos no tenían problemas, ya no quedqaban muchos mortífagos pues muchos habían visto desaparecer al Canciller. Así que fué a ayudar a Scott Nilbert que luchaba contra Avery y Nott, eran buenos magos y desde luego Harry no contaba que nada más llegar allí Nott tirase a Scott del edificio con un Avada Kedavra.

A muchos quilómetros de ahllí, en el despacho de la torre más alta del colegio más prestigioso de magia de Inglaterra, el más aclamado director de la susodicha institución por fín desentrañaba el primer misterio de un largo camino que se abría ante él como un abanico. La respuesta había llegado en el momento en que se planteaba su lugar más cercano, la respuesta estaba ante él y sólo tenía que ir hacia el la siguiente prueba.

-0-Edito:

Contestando:

Bueno, está prohibido contestar a los rr en , pero como espero que ninguno me reporte pues no habrá problema,¿No?

Acepto las crtíticas de cualquier índole, mientras sean constructivas, de hecho acepto que los primeros capítulos de mi fic son bastante malos. Muchas gracias a los que me dejan rr y que leen mi historia, aunque sé que son bastantes más de los que me dejan comentarios no me importa.

Dicho ésto, comento que por ahora mi Beta Reader está de vacaciones así que tendré que auto-betearme, y es de madrugada así que si no lo hago muy bien pido disculpas, editaré el capítulo en cuanto tenga algo de tiempo.

Después de leer el capítulo, se darán cuenta de que casi todo está sobre la mesa, casi todos mis elementos están ahí, falta desarrollarlos, claro... Pero lo que quiero decir es que posiblemente el próximo capítulo tarde un poco más en actualizar, ya que la búsqueda de Dumbledore, los lios políticos que intento meter(intento innovar un poco en ese sentido), y la búsqueda que pronto Harry comenzará, pues ocuparán bastante.

He editado algunos errores de ortografía que he visto, y aprovecho para decir, ¿Y los reviews?Todavía no he empezado a escribir el otro capítulo, y ni ganas de gastarme demasiado, voy a tardarme si no tengo ni un comentario (bueno o malo) de la historia.


	11. La vida y la muerte

Scott había muerto... Ellos lo habían asesinado... No podía creer que aún sabiendo el futuro hubiesen podido salvar a uno y condenar al otro. Miró a la alimaña que había ejecutado al pobre anciano, la tiró hacia el borde del edificio con todo su poder, podía ver el miedo en sus reacciones, como gemía y pedía auxilio a sus compañeros que estaban ocupados con sus amigos y por lo tanto no le ayudaban. Scott tenía hijos, que lo llorarían esa noche desesperadamente cuando supiesen lo que le había ocurrido, que posiblemente le echarían la culpa a él por no salvarle cuando estaba delante suyo. Disfrutaba del miedo que causaba en el individuo, lo hipócrita que era, lo dispuesto que estaba a quitar una vida pero no a sacrificar la suya.

Sacó medio cuerpo del mortífago por la cornisa del edificio, disfrutando de sus gritos, no escuchaba nada alrededor excepto eso y el latido de su corazón retumbándole la sangre y mostrándole cuán enfadado estaba.

-¿¡Qué has hecho!?Te juro que te mataría!-se acercó a la cornisa y lo miró con asco, sentía un impulso de tirarlo desde allí.

-Por favor, te lo ruego, no lo hagas...-estaba muerto de miedo, su voz era grave, pero ahora los tonos agudos saltaban a cada sílaba que pronunciaba.

-¿Que no haga qué?¿Lo mismo que tú le hiciste a él?-le impulsó un poco más en la cornisa y estaba cási fuera, sólo los talones permanecían en el edificio, el resto estaba rígido, cual tabla, pero en el aire.

-No me mates, por favor...

-Eres una rata, una alimaña.-lo sacó del todo, su cuerpo flotaba en el aire, y ahogó un grito.-Lo siento, se acabó tu suerte.

Caía lentamente, hasta que al final aterrizó como una hoja de papel. No lo sintió, pensó en Scott y simplemente miró atrás, la batalla había terminado. Sus amigos le miraron un momento y sabían lo que estaban pensando, iban a recoger el cuerpo de Scott.

El ministerio era un caos total, la gente no trabajaba demasiado, pero correteaban de aquí para allá buscando información de los compañeros de departamentos y los otros asignamientos del lugar. James intentó pasar desapercibido con el Canciller por el lugar, cosa que no consiguió pues todo el mundo se le echó encima. A trompicones consiguió llegar al despacho del Ministro de Magia, que les esperaba para saber que había ocurrido en la sede.

-Hola Canciller, James. ¿Están ustedes bien?-les pregutnó mientras se sentaba en su silla y les ofrecía un lugar a ellos.

-Si, por suerte el joven Potter supo ayudarme y hacerse cargo de la situación, él y su amigo, claro.-le dijo el Canciller con una sonrisa, rápidamente había recuperado su compostura.

-¿Su amigo?-preguntó el ministro con el desconcierto reflejado en sus facciones.

-Si, un enmascarado, era un mago muy poderoso.-el canciller se inclinaba en su silla mientras se giraba hacia James y el ministro, evidentemente no sabía que el viejo estaba pensando deshacerse de él lo más rápido posible.

-Bueno, yo mandé un aviso al ministerio y el tipo apareció, supuse que era amigo, realmente en ese momento lo que importaba era sacar al Canciller del lugar lo más prontamente que pudiese.

-¿Eso significa que tienen acceso a las comunicaciones o que son funcionarios del ministerio?-inquirió el Canciller.

-No lo sé, tendremos que preguntar a los miembros de mantenimiento mágico. De todas formas, me alegro de que haya llegado sano y salvo.-se le levantó y tendió la mano hacia el viejo, que le imitó y se giró hacia James.

-Te debo un gran favor, muchas gracias.-después de eso le dió un abrazo, el joven se quedó petrificado, parecía que a ese hombre no le hubiesen dado nunca una ayuda.

-De nada, ha sido un placer-respondió un poco cortado por esa muestra de cariño repentino.

Salió del despacho del ministro, no había mucha gente por los pasillos y eso le gustaba, sólo se escuchaba el ruido de sus zapatos golpear el suelo mientras se dirigía a la salida del edificio para ir al cuartel general de La Orden. Había pasado momentos de angustia dentro del despacho, por un momento pensó que el ministro se había percatado de su relación con Zio, los pies le bailaban solos, como en el colegio cuando los castigaban.

Fuera era de noche, ni se fijó en si había alguien mirando, simplemente se desapareción en la Sala de Reuniones, donde suponía que estarían celebrando el éxito de la misión, o el fracaso de la votación.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta el calor de la sala no le pegó en la cara, sino que le agregó un ladrillo en el estómago. Todas las paredes de la habitación estaban cubiertas por tapetes negros bordados de dorado, los miembros de La Orden hablaban entre ellos en un grupo circular, en voz baja y con la mirada sombría, se acercó a ellos sigilosamente.

-Hola-Lily se acercó con la mirada acongojada, parecía que hubiese estado llorando recientemente.

-Hola ¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó desconcertado, pero ella no le contestó, simplemente le abrazó muy fuerte.

-Scott a muerto.-Sirius estaba apoyado en una esquina, con la sombra cubriendo parte de su figura, un vaso de Whisky de Fuego estaba en su mano.-Lo ha matado un mortífago ésta tarde mientras tú llevabas al Canciller.

-¿Quién a sido?-estaba frío, sólo quería saber quién había sido para encararse la próxima vez con él en la batalla.

-No lo sabemos, pero lo han matado, se calló del edificio unos minutos después de matar a...-Lupin no pudo continuar.

-¿Y Dumbledore?-se le hacía extraño que no estubiera allí con ellos en un momento tan importante.

-Está hablando con la familia de Scott, en este momento supongo que se les informará de los sucedido, Ojoloco está con él.-Lupin levantó la mirada del suelo, aunque a veces parecía que se caía, siempre sabía sobreponerse a las situaciones, se hacía cargo de ellas.

-¿Y los otros?

-Estarán en la otra casa supongo, esperaron a que viniesen los familiares de Scott y luego se fueron.

-De acuerdo, ahora vengo.-soltó a Lily y salió de la habitación, quería hablar con Zio. Se apareció en la mansión y caminó rápidamente hacia la habitación de los enmascarados. Tocó la puerta y esperó, quería oír de primera mano el relato de la muerte de Scott, y de la del mortífago. Zio le miró un momento antes de cerrar la puerta y empezar a caminar por el pasillo, al parecer sabía lo que él necesitaba.

-¿Cómo fué?

-Bueno-su voz sonaba diferente a como usualmente estaba acostumbrado, era más dura, y hablaba más lentamente.-cuando te fuistes con el Canciller, fuí a ayudar a Scott a combatir con unos cuantos mortífagos, pero tuve que ir en ayuda de una persona y le dejé un momento, uno de ellos aprovechó el momento y lo asesinó.

-¿Quién era?

-No lo sé, llevaba puesta la máscara.

-¿Cómo murió?-Zio le miró si titubear, transmitía un frio enorme, cortante.

-Cayó por la cornisa del edificio, no pude hacer nada.

-Claro, seguro que no.-le miró un segundo más, estaba seguro de que había algo que no le contaba.-Bueno, yo voy a ver a la familia de Scott, hasta luego.

-Adiós.

00

Era... Un fracaso. Habían entrado en la maldita sede de la Confederación Internacional de Magos, y ahora que habían salido no se habían llevado nada más que un miembro de La Orden del Fénix. El canciller había escapado con la ayuda de Potter y uno de esos enmascarados, y la coacción a los políticos no había servido de nada... Pero ésto no quedaría así, él se encargaría de que así fuese.

Salió por la ventana del balcón, el jardín de la mansión estaba desierto y el olor a mojado penetraba en su nariz, disfrutaba de ese momento. El frío ácido de su estómago quemaba su cuerpo, se sentía poderoso, cruel, satisfecho.

Volar sin varita era algo que había inventado hacía muy poco, de hecho nadie conocía ese hecho ni el conjuro, y no tenía intenciones de enseñárselo a nadie en mucho tiempo. La túnica volaba tras él, fundiéndose con el aire y haciéndole sentir la velocidad a la que se movía en realidad.

Ahora estaba sobrevolando Londres, las luces de la ciudad le molestaban, así que optó por dirigirse al Támesis y dar un poco la vuelta, nadie le metería prisa, así que en un tiempo más del esperado estaba en la terraza del edificio en frente a la casa del Canciller.

Había cuatro guardias, qué idiotas... No quedaría nadie, pagarían por proteger a semejante hipócrita. Mientras bajaba al balcón de la casa donde vivía el político, se le ocurría que no tenía por qué matar a los guardias, pero cuando se encontró cara a cara con el primero, sintió pena de su miserable existencia y acabó con el en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Lo mismo con los dos siguientes, eran unos desgraciados, gorilas sin ningún talento mágico ni poder válido... El último fué el único al que le dió la oportunidad de defenderse, pero no le concedió tiempo a más que de levantar la varita y pronunciar un hechizo que únicamente se estrelló contra una pared invisible.

Cuando calló al suelo y su cabeza resonó contra la alfombra, él ya estaba pasando por encima de su cadáver y entrando en la habitación del Canciller y encendiendo la luz, quería darle el placer de ver su cara antes de morir, contemplar el horror en sus ojos mientras se apagaba su mirada. Apenas unos segundos después de alumbrar la estancia, el individuo se levantó y le miró, el horror se reflejaba en sus facciones, que gritaban con su palidez extrema y pedían auxilio.

-Hola Canciller.

-¡Ahh!-éso fue lo único que consiguió gritar, pues él le apuntó con la varita y le silenció, era divertido verle abrir la boca desesperado y no conseguir nada. Corrió hacia su propia defensa, pero una vez más se encargó de atraerla hacia sí.

-Vaya... hermosa varita, muy hermosa, larga y flexible. Aunque los políticos no las usan demasiado, tienen servicio para las cosas diarias y, no creo que combatan muy a menudo.-el viejo se limitó a mirarle con pavor, negaba con la cabeza, que tenía proyectada la luz de la luna.- Me estoy aburriendo, pero no por tí, sino por sus guardias, no m han resultado estimulantes.-La boca del otro se curvó mostrando su desarobación, su repugnancia, todo la denigrancia que significaba la dejadez por la vida humana. Pero le daba un miedo enorme, tan enorme que no podía moverse ni refelejar sus sentimientos.

-_Adiós.-_un silbido ahogado.

Nagini saltó desde la cama, la había convocado mientras el viejo le miraba atontado, no la había visto aparecer y ahora era demasiado tarde. La sangre corría a chorros por su pecho, callendo en la alfombra y produciendo un ruido extrañamente seco, como si la peluda alfombra amortiguase los golpes de la viscosa sustancia, _¡plop, plop! _y un intermedio, _¡plop, plop! _otro intermedio... _¡Pum!_ Había caido.

Lo hizo sin elegancia, sin porte, demostrando que la vida, _la vida _siempre se muestra tal y como es en la muerte. La cabeza encima de la cama, y el resto del cuerpo sobre su propia sangre derramada... sublime, Nagini se acercó a él reptando entre el líquido que se absorbía de a poco en la allfombra. Por fin había terminado, no iba a permitir que nadie se interpusiera entre él y su poder.


	12. La biblioteca y la muerte

Frío, mucho frío... podía sentir la muerte del mortífago en sus hombros. Por alguna razón no sentía culpabilidad, sentía frío por Scott, no había conseguido evitar su muerte y su asesino murió simplemente, eso, murió sin ningún sufrimiento, y no había servido de nada.

Paralizado en la bañadera, con la cabeza sobre la dura porcelana, sintiendo el dolor que ésta le provocaba en las vértebras, pensaba en _la familia. _Todos habían creído que el mortífago se había caído por el edificio accidentalmente, y él no dijo nada, se limitó a darle las debidas condolencias a la familia del fallecido y preocuparse de decirles que se sentía muy apenado y le tocaba el alma que su padre, marido, o abuelo hubiese muerto.

Se levantó con el agua chorreando y salió del baño, se puso su ropa y salió de la habitación sin preocuparse demasiado si su pelo estaba seco; la capucha y la máscara lo ocultarían bien. La casa estaba en silencio, y era curioso cómo podía resultar que un lugar tan habitado tan a menudo estuviese callado, tan seco y desprovisto de vida. Era la sensación que habitaba en un espacio cuando se iba una visita, como si la presencia de ese ser todavía perdurase en el ambiente, el mismo que se podía vivir después de una fiesta, era una especie de electricidad estática que perduraba en el aire. Aún más extraño fue caminar por la casa, pero sin querer ser visto, esperando que la quietud durase el máximo posible... Con una idea en la mente: Argüernor.

La biblioteca oscura albergaba los libros más antiguos y secretos que había en el mundo, muy pocos conocían de su existencia y por supuesto su emplazamiento era codiciado. Cuando recordaba cómo se las había ingeniado para sonsacárselo a aquel viejo... Bueno, no es que se sintiese muy orgulloso de ese suceso, pero tampoco la culpabilidad atormentaba su alma. Algunos decían que era imposible llegar a ella por que estaba en la misma Azkaban, pero era mentira, estaba en el mar cercano a Finlandia, algo mas al este que la antigua institución carcelaria. La verdad era...

¿La verdad?¿Y cuál era?¿Por qué ahora se sentía como si lo que hubiese hecho no fuese tan malo? Si de algún modo estaba equivocado, tenía que averiguarlo, que saberlo con certeza absoluta; el no estaba mal, era el resto que no sabía adónde se dirigía. Ahora buscaría su camino, y no le importaba demasiado el método, si era una biblioteca tenebrosa o el mismo ministerio, conseguiría lo que se proponía: la Paz.

Exacto, la paz, era aquello inalcanzable que llevaba bucando desde que tenía once años, desde que había descubierto que era mago y un loco había asesinado a sus padres. Ahora estaba convencido de que el era el único que podía ayudar, Dumbledore estaba tomando más medidas claro, pero el siempre podía darles un enpujoncito en la dirección adecuada. Quien se interpusiese sería apartado.

Le habían descrito más o menos cómo era aquel lugar.

Una Isla, no muy grande, pero imponente y oscura. Terriblemente fría y agreste, un escalofrío recorría su espalda cuando veía el lugar, que no tenía una forma definida, pero que en medio contaba con ese sitio, esa biblioteca redonda. Se la habían descrito, por dentro era enorme, elíptica... Pero por fuera parecía un cuenco dado vuelta, algo simple, que al mismo tiempo se camuflaba con el marrón del tronco de los árboles que se encontraban en tierra.

Tierra. No podía designarse a ése elemento como tierra, era barro, por que la lluvia caía con una fuerza abrumadora, que le perforaba la ropa. Mientras se abría paso caminando por el sendero que conducía hasta la entrada se sorprendía de que allí pudiesen crecer árboles, pero es que el abeto es una planta resistente que se había podido abrir camino hacia el cielo y hacía companía a las piedras y guijarros que poblaban la superficie.

Cuando llegó a la puerta no pudo evitar sentirse un poco intimidado, por que era muy grande, oscura y espectacular. En los bordes tenía detalles de oro, muy trabajados y lustrados, que realmente causaban un efecto un poco abrumador cuando contemplabas la madera de Kaoba. _Inmersión_; es lo primero que te vendrá a la cabeza cuando entres en un lugar como aquel, no había mucha más luz que fuera, o al menos no en ese pasillo que llevaba hacia la sala principal donde se encontraban los libros.

Al final del pasillo estaba la bibllioteca propiamente dicha, y en el centro de ella había una mesa en la que se encontraba un viejo que, por su apariencia, podría haber vivido allí desde su nacimiento.

Pero la mesa... ¡Vaya mesa! Nunca había visto una cosa igual. Bajó la vista hasta el suelo, que unas poderosas patas muy elaboradas aplastaban bajo su hermosa madera de Roble. Un poco más arriba había una barra circular de oro, que servía para hacer de reposapiés, y siguiendo los hermosos grabados dorados en el material llegaba a la tabla, que con su peso lograba desafiar la ley de la gravedad, pues era imposible creer que algo tan pesado y elaborado permaneciese horizontal. Unos grabados de aspecto céltico poblaban su pulida superficie por debajo de un cristal de aspecto un tanto gastado, que deslucía el lujo que daba la primera impresión de ese mueble tan impresionante. Igual que el viejo que había sentado a la silla detrás de aquella mesa.

Aquel hombre podría haber vivido toda su vida detrás de aquel escaparate de lujo, incluso criado bajo el techo de Kaoba. Su cara era como la de un duende de Gringotts, pero inequivocamente humana, pues no tenía orejas grandes. Sus ojos oscuros de pupilas grandes y luz mezquina no daban lugar a la bondad y amor, pero eso tenía que ver con el lugar donde trabajaba. El pelo enredado y blanco se entremezclaba con el grís y parecían entrar en guerra, como una zarza delante de las trincheras en plena batalla, de hecho un débil intento de peinarlo había dejado un peor resultado. Como ésa vez que Hagrid se había puesto colonia.

-¿Si? -su voz era tomada y nasal, como la que tenía normalmente después de un resfriado.

-Vengo con un pase. - él le miró a la cara, (su nueva cara, se había hecho una nueva antes de llegar a la isla)

-¿Quién...?

-Tóma. -le pasó un trozo de pergamino con un simno parecido a los que habían en aquella mesa. El tipo lo cogió con reserva y agarró la varita mágica que había encima de la mesa. La pasó por encima del simno sin decir palabra, después se quedó meditabundo, como si no supiese dónde mandarle.

-¿Si?

-Sección derecha, lado este, literatura desde 1500 A.C hasta la actualidad.

Le habían explicado más o menos la forma que tenía ese sitio, pero no lograba imaginárselo como si lo mirase desde arriba (siempre usaba ese truco, se lo imaginaba como un mapa muggle). Cuando estaba mirando la estantería no pudo evitar girar la cabeza y observar quietud que asolaba el final del estrecho espacio que había entre las dos filas de estanterías, allí había una ventana anorme que dejaba ver la cantidad de rayos que seguían cayendo desde las negras nubes.

El sistema de clasificación se lo había explicado el tipo, sólo tenía que pasar palma de la mano derecha en forma panorámica y los libros saldrían automáticamente hacia él. Fue impresionante la visión de todos esos pesados volúmenes dirigiéndose lentamente hacia su cuerpo. Cuando llegaron a él se metieron en su pecho y desaparecieron. ¿Qué demonios era...? ¿Por qué ocurría éso? Lo mejor que se le ocurría era ir a preguntarle al viejo de la mesa alucinante.

Una vez más delante de la mesa del viejo quien le miró con cara de "ya me esperaba ésta reacción".

-Están, dentro de tí, una vez que has tocado el sello, los libros te eligen. Podrás consultarlos cuando quieras, siempre irán contigo.

-¿Cómo...? - ¿y si alguien más necesitaba esos libros?¿cómo los sacaría si él ya los tenía?

-Ésto tiene cási mil años, no preguntes.

-¿Cómo los saco de mí?

-Tóma -le pasó el sello- ésto logrará sacar los libros, póntelo y saldrán solos.

-¿Algo más?

-Ésto, es para siempre.

Había empezado, lo sabía, era un camino que en que no se podía volver la vista atrás.

* * * * *

Estaban caminando por una calle de... No tenia ni idea, pero tampoco era algo demasiado trascendente. Sólo veía la lluvia caer entre los autos. Era muy deprimente el paisaje frío y neblinoso en pleno Julio.

Hermione estaba delante de él con un gorro azul de lana que cubría parcialmente su pelo enredado, que en ese momento se encontraba mojado por la lluvia que estaban atravesando para llegar al café de la calle de enfrente. Cuando entraron la chica no se quitó el gorrito ,sus mejillas pusieron levemente rosadas y eso le daba uin aspecto de delicada, que no acordaba demasiado con la expresión de sus ojos. ¿La cusa? Harry y su extraño comportamiento.

-¿Y cómo lo sabemos si él no quiere decir nada?

-No lo sé... -tomó un trago de su taza de té, su cara reflejaba la culpabilidad que sentía.

Y es que se sentían un poco traidores hablando de esos temas a espaldas de Harry, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que su última aparición en público no había sido muy memorable. Los hijos de Scott se habían presentado en la mansión, y aunque Harry les había dicho que sentía en el alma la muerte de su padre y marido (en el caso de su mujer), su voz había sido monocorde. No es que importase mucho por que los otros estaban terriblemente afectados.

Una brisa fría pasó entre los dos cuando meditaba sobre ésa noche.

-Cuando la familia de Scott vino... -empezó Hermione con voz tomada.

-Sí, estuvo muy raro.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? -ella tendría algo pensado, pero eran un equipo.

-¿Hablaremos con él?

-Si, es nuestro mejor amigo, le daremos la oportunidad.

La brisa fría había vuelto a aparecer entre los dos, y era extraño, por que estaban en un lugar perfectamente calentado.

* * * * * *

No podía creer lo que veía, cuatro aurores asesinados como si fuesen ratas de laboratorio en apenas unos minutos y sin oponer resistencia alguna, de hecho se preguntaba si habían levantado la varita para algo.

Pobre hombre, tirado sobre su propia sangre, con las sábanas de seda desparramadas a medio camino entre el suelo y las manchas rojas que poblaban los encajes de cuidada tela color perla.

Rowlish estaba de pie junto a él, su postura tiesa a juego con la camisa almidonada y la corbata oscura que portaba. Pareciese que esperaba que el Señor Tenebroso volviese a aquel lugar y les aniquilasen, aunque no le podía culpar por ello ya que la luz no era algo muy abundante en ésa sala y sumado a los cuerpos y la imagen de la calavera que había encima del edificio daban la impresión de que una figura negra y etérea aparecería para matarles con sus ojos fríos y oscuros.

Salió de la sala con un nudo en estómago, para impedir que el ácido que pujaba por quemarle la boca no saliese de su lugar. Cuando notó el aire fresco de la calle golpearle la cara, las náuseas fueron remitiendo poco a poco y dejándole pensar con más claridad.

Tendría que reunirse con los ministros del V-16 para dilucidar la estrategia a seguir en lo que faltaba de año, por que era preocupante que el mismo Señor Tenebroso se encargase de hacer algo así, eso significaba que estaba más resuelto a dominar el gobierno que nunca. Podía aparecerse en el ministerio, pero cuando llegase allí tendría que encargarse de la burocracia, y no tenía ganas de charlar con mucha gente esa noche sino más bien meditar y empezar a mandar las respectivas lechuzas a los dirigentes. Entró en el auto negro, oficial para éste tipo de casos y se acomodó en los asientos de cuero negro que facilitaban su mobilidad en aquel estrecho hueco.

Pasaban calles, callejuelas, avenidas y asquerosos reductos de una sociedad en descomposición, pero bien disimulada. Al llegar a la cabina de teléfono se metió y pulsó los números sin escuchar la monótona voz que daba paso. El vestíbulo oscuro y verduzco presentaba vestigios del invierno que pronto llegaría si el Lord Tenebroso usurpaba el cargo que él ostentaba.

Su despacho era muy hermoso, le encantaba sentarse en su silla de cuero verde y tomarse una copa de Whisky antes de volver a casa. Pero en esos tiempos las copas no venían servidas por el placer, sino por la necesidad de acallar un poco la angustia que producía el descontrol del orden que venía preestablecido desde hacía cientos de años. Abrió la puerta de roble macizo y entró, la cerró tras de sí y se recargó contra ella con cansancio.¡Vaya dolor de cabeza! no se aguantaba muy bien sin apoyar la sien derecha con su mano, cerró los ojos un momento para intentar organizar sus pensamientos. Cuando los abrió, el miedo lo paralizó mientras veía a esa encapuchada acercarse a él.

-¿Quién es usted?-su respiración se había acelerado, y le costaba respirar.

-No te preocupes, no vas a morir ésta noche, de poco me servirías muerto. -su voz no era de mujer, pero tampoco de hombre, era como la de un animal gritando a punto de cazar.

-Pues, si no quere matarme. ¿Qué quiere?-se estraba controlando, aunque nervioso escudriñaba la oscuridad que envolvía el rostro debajo de la capucha negra.

-Quiero su ayuda para conseguir algo. Hace mucho tiempo que el ministerio dejó de buscarlo, pero quiero los documentos que narran la búsqueda de la runa de Odín.

-Eso, nadie sabe donde está, tendríamos que ir al Departamento de Misterios y recoger los diarios de búsqueda.

-Iremos ahora, levante su trasero del sillón y salga, vamos.

_¡Tac, tac, tac! _Ése sonido era suyo, la suela de los zapatos golpeaba el suelo duro y frío disimulando la presencia de su acompañante, ya que el o ella se había aplicado un encatamiento desilusionador y sus zapatos eran livianos y planos. Tampoco era que tuviese mucho que disimular, por que la mórbida oscuridad, húmeda y resonante era capaz de disimular la existencia de cualquiera lo suficientemente inteligente como para entrar furtivamente en el Ministerio de Magia y salir airoso de ella, aunque ésto último no era tan fácil de cumplir.

La puerta negra estaba delante de él, la respiración se le aceleraba un poco cuando pensaba que nada más atravesar la puerta y darle los documentos, podían matarle.

Las puertas bailaban ante ellos nada más entrar en la sala anterior al departamento. Se acercó y gritó la contrseña.

-_Dino taseal numdo orucso. _

Ni bien terminó de decir ésta fráse, una puerta azul con relieves dorados apareció entre las otras apartándolas, el sujeto extraño se acercó por detrás y le clavó la varita, incitándole a pasar.

-Vamos, ya sé que sólo el ministro puede abrir ésta puerta. No quiero terminar en San Mungo.-¡así que sabía las medidas de seguridad especiales! eso lo pondría todo mucho más difícil.

Y se hizo la luz, no comprendía cómo había habido tanta gente que había ansiado el precioso objeto, y por encima de todo cómo lo había documentado precisa y pulcramente en ésa habitación.

¿Y esa habitación? Un baluarte de la aventura, un estandarte de organización y dedicación que desde hacía siglos ejercían los aventureros empleados del Ministerio y demás aguerridos buscavidas. Una luz blanca proveniente de la misma habitación, del mismo espacio en el que se encontraban, pareciese como si el aire se llenara de su esplendor y fuese inapagable. Calor era el que desprendía la presencia de una ligera bruma blanca situada a la altura de sus pies, la apariencia del lugar le confería un aspecto sagrado e intachable, un poco paradójico pues el objeto de su búsqueda había derramado más de una gota de sangre.

Sangre era lo que caería en ese suelo si no le daba lo que quería a aquel extorsionador, ¿pero cómo hacerlo? Era una traición, no podía permitírselo, tenía que buscar la forma de impedirselo...

-Vamos, los últimos indicios e investigaciones de finales del siglo XVIII y XIV.

-Si, por aquí...- Le llevó hacia un aparador con multitud de pergaminos apilados y un hermoso atril delante para mirarlos.

-Recoge todos y dámelos.-sabía que si los tocaba con sus manos mientras estuvieran en la estantería, podría caer en la locura más absoluta.

Cuando terminó de recoger todos los documentos lo dirigió de nuevo a la salida y los guardó en su túnica. Sin ningún miedo lo condujo de nuevo a su despacho, y al llegar a la puerta le dejó, en realidad no sabía cuándo había desaparecido el individuo, pero ahora sólo el rencor y la frustración se amontonaban en su cabeza "no he podido impedir éste robo, tampoco los ataques. Parece que soy incapaz de impedir la guerra".

Curioso, sus detractores le acusaban de lo mismo, pero no podía renunciar en un momento tan crucial...

* * *

_Nota de autor: _

_**Largo tiempo ha pasado desde mi última actualización grande, y ésta no lo es mucho más, pero creo que tiene mucho contenido importante en cuanto a los personajes y más profundo del fic. Hacia dónde vamos y dónde terminará ésta historia es algo que se empieza a dilucidar desde aquí y que tiene directa relación con Harry y Dumbledore. **_

_**Así que sin más me despido, espero que no se hayan olvidado de mí y me perdonen por joderlos de ésta forma. **_

_**Saludos, black16. **_


End file.
